El plan perfecto
by Kashike
Summary: (AU) (Humanizado EG) Spike lleva mucho tiempo enamorado de Rarity pero ella solo lo ve como un niño, desesperado se decide a por fin demostrarle que es todo un hombre y por fin ganar su corazon ¿podra lograrlo? sin embargo terminara afectando a otros en sus planes.
1. Intro

¡Hola a todos!

Este es una historia que habia tenido en mi cabeza desde hace algun tiempo y por fin me decidi a publicarla, espero les agrade :)

Disclaimer

Los personajes de My little pony no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hasbro ® y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

La portada es parte del comic de Mauroz "La magia de la amistad"

* * *

Otro día en que la observaba solo desde lejos entre la multitud escolar, siempre preguntándose cuál sería la mejor forma de lograr que esa hermosa chica de grado superior aceptara salir con él, ideando la mejor estrategia para provocar que ella sintiera por él lo mismo que sentía por ella.

Spike era un chico de ultimo grado de secundaria de estatura promedio para su edad (15 años) tenía el cabello verde y puntiagudo, a pesar de que tenía una media hermana considerada toda una genio él no era muy bueno en el colegio, disfrutaba más pasando el tiempo con sus amigos causando problemas por ahí, en el colegio al que asistía compartía el campus principal con la preparatoria del mismo, preparatoria a la que asistía su hermana y sus amigas, en especial "ella"

Conocía a las amigas de su hermana desde que ella entro en la secundaria, desde entonces ellas habían sido muy unidas y aunque ahora estudiaban la preparatoria en salones diferentes, siempre se veían en la hora del almuerzo o después de clases, y evidentemente al ser su hermano el pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas también, todas eran muy amables y había pasado muchos buenos momentos con todas, pero desde el primer momento en que las conoció había tenido un crush incondicional con una de ellas, Rarity, una chica de hermoso cabello morado, encantadores ojos azules y que no importaba en qué momento se encontrara con ella, siempre lo dejaba con la boca abierta por atuendo que llevaba.

Ella misma se sentía orgullosa de sus habilidades en la moda y la vestimenta, siempre trataba de aconsejar a sus amigas para hacerlas verse mejor, y aunque la mayoría de las chicas así de interesadas en la moda y la apariencia suelen ser muy superficiales, Rarity era increíblemente generosa, no importa a donde fuera si veía a alguien que necesitaba ayuda veía lo que podía hacer por él, y más aun con sus amigas llegaba a cualquier lugar con tal de ayudarles a resolver un problema.

Spike se sintió flechado por ella desde el primer momento que la vio, en un principio solo era una especie de admiración meramente platónica, Rarity lo trataba como un niño pequeño, completamente cortés con él a cada momento, cada vez que las chicas se reunían en su casa con su hermana, Spike se mostraba exageradamente atento con todo lo que ella deseara por lo que la mayoría de las chicas sabía que el pequeño tenía una fijación con la chica.

Twilight Sparkle, tenía el cabello lacio morado con luces rosas y ojos igualmente morados, era su hermana, o más bien media hermana, la realidad era que él había sido adoptado por su familia desde pequeño y los quería mucho a todos, aunque peleaba con ella de vez en cuando porque se la pasaba reprimiendo su holgazanería (la verdad si lo era un poco) ambos se cuidaban y querían mucho.

Pinkie Pie, era de cabello rizado de color rosa y ojos azules, era la chica más amigable de todas, era increíblemente extrovertida y Spike siempre se sentía muy a gusto con ella, a veces hacían bromas juntos y ella era de las que más se acercaba a él cuando las chicas se reunían, jugaban juntos y se platicaban sus anécdotas diarias, Pinkie siempre hacia que pasara un buen rato.

Rainbow Dash tenía el cabello corto teñido de arcoíris y ojos magenta, era la más competitiva de las chicas, era increíblemente buena en los deportes y adoraba alardear de ello, practicaba mayormente el soccer y artes marciales, aunque sobresalía bastante en ambos al grado de ganar campeonatos locales y regionales no era tan buena en las clases regulares por lo que el resto de las chicas le ayudaban bastante para evitar que reprobara, Spike también se llevaba muy bien con ella, jugaban juntos al soccer y los videojuegos de vez en cuando, y junto con Pinkie se hacían reír continuamente, cada vez que los tres se juntaban las bromas y chistes no paraban.

Applejack era rubia y siempre llevaba un lazo rojo al final de su cabello, de ojos verdes, ella era mucho más responsable, trabajaba con su familia en su propia granja desde pequeña por lo que era muy madura y varias veces la voz de la razón del grupo, aun por encima de Twilight que a veces perdía la razón debido a que se estresaba con facilidad, Spike no convivía mucho con ella pero le agradaba bastante, sabía que si en algún momento tenía un problema serio ella le ayudaría sin dudar, sin duda con quien mejor se llevaba era con Rainbow, pues competían muy seguido.

Finalmente Fluttershy de cabello rosa y ojos color cian, la mejor manera de describirla sin duda seria decir tímida en extremo, Fluttershy tardo un poco en empezar a hablarle a Spike pero siempre era muy amable con él, ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Rarity y era amante de los animales, tenía muchas mascotas, a veces tenía problemas con otros al ser tan tímida y solían hacerle bullying pero sus amigas siempre la defendían, en especial Rainbow a quien conocía desde pequeña.

Spike volvió a poner atención a la escena, estaba en el pasillo principal sentado con su amigo Garble, un chico de su grado de cabello medio rubio y luces rojas que sin embargo era un poco mayor dado que había repetido el curso, desde donde se encontraba podía ver a su hermana y sus amigas sentadas en la cafetería hablando sobre alguna tarea que tenían ya que Twilight sostenía un libro en alto mientras les hablaba a las demás, desde que había empezado este curso Spike se había decidido a tratar de conquistar a Rarity, después de todo solo era 2 años menor a ella y en un año más entraría a la preparatoria, ya no estaba en edad de que lo tratara solo como un niño, el quería estar con ella realmente, y haría lo necesario para lograrlo.

Sin embargo se había vuelto un poco más difícil convivir con ella, no encontraba alguna forma de llamar su atención, ella lo veía solo como un niño y el odiaba eso, no se le ocurría como hacerle cambiar su forma de pensar sobre él.

-Si la sigues viendo así vas a terminar por succionarla con los ojos- Garble lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

-No la estaba viendo a ella, solo veía al infinito mientras pensaba en otras cosas- dijo el tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

-Claro, bien en ese caso hay que movernos, pronto empezaran las clases, vamos con Scootaloo-.

-De acuerdo-Spike no quiso protestar, después de todo si las chicas estaban ocupadas con tarea no le pondrían atención, además Garble no le había dado tiempo de contestar, ya se había levantado y se dirigía a su edificio.

Evidentemente al estar en la secundaria tomaba clase en otro edificio, subieron las escaleras hasta el último piso, era un edificio de 3 pisos y planta baja largo con un pasillo principal por dentro del edificio y los salones se encontraban a los lados de este, se dirigieron a su salón y al entrar se encontraron con tres chicas y un chico acompañándolas, estaban todos comiendo cuando ellos entraron.

-Hey Button, así que por eso no quisiste acompañarnos eh- dijo Garble refiriéndose al chico de cabello marrón que se encontraba con las niñas, mientras se acercaba a ellos con Spike a sus espaldas, el chico charlaba muy animadamente con una chica de cabello rosa y morado ondulado.

Spike conocía bien a las niñas, eran Applebloom la hermana de Applejack, tenía el cabello pelirrojo con un gran moño adornándolo, Sweetiebelle que era con la que hablaba Button, que curiosamente resultaba ser hermana de Rarity, y Scootaloo una chica de cabello morado y corto que idolatraba a Rainbow Dash y practicaba mucho en los deportes para tratar de ser tan buena como ella.

-No sé de qué hablas- contesto Button esquivando la mirada de Garble mientras se ruborizaba, todos lo molestaban por lo mucho que se juntaba con Sweetiebelle.

-Claro, hey Scoot, ¿que tal si vamos a las canchas a jugar un poco?- dijo Garble.

-De acuerdo, vamos chicas aún hay tiempo de receso- animo al resto para que los acompañaran, se pusieron a guardar sus recipientes donde llevaban la comida y el resto de sus cosas en sus mochilas para irse. En eso entraron al salón 2 niñas más, una de cabello lila con una franja blanca y la otra de cabello gris que usaba lentes.

-Hueles eso Silver Spoon, hay algo desagradable en el aire, o claro, ¡huele a perdedoras!- Dijo la chica de cabello lila a la otra de forma despectiva mientras se refería a las niñas, en específico a Applebloom.

Por alguna razón esas dos chicas no se llevaban nada bien con sus amigas, desde primero no dejaban de molestarlas y cada que podían se aprovechaban de ellas de alguna forma, desde hacía un tiempo sus amigas se defendían también pero dado que eran mucho más tranquilas no les gustaba meterse en problemas y la mayoría de las veces solo se iban de cualquier lugar donde también estuvieran ellas.

-No molestes Diamond Tiara- Interrumpió Spike mientras salían del salón pero la chica lo ignoro y se dirigió a su asiento con la otra niña.

-No la soporto, ha estado insoportable desde que recibió esa carta de un "admirador secreto"- se quejó Sweetiebelle después de que salieron del salón.

-¿Admirador secreto?-Pregunto Spike sorprendido.

-Ayer alguien le dejo una nota en su mochila y ha estado alardeando al respecto, ahora nos molesta sobre que estaremos solteras para siempre y que todos se mueren por una chica como ella- comenzó a explicar Applebloom- no entiendo, se cree mejor solo porque ha tenido novio, como si eso la hiciera superior o algo.

-Yo no entiendo como alguien podría sentirse atraído por ella- comento Button burlándose- solo un masoquista al que le guste que lo manden y traten mal.

Todos se rieron pero luego Garble dijo:

-Bueno talvez sea algo mandona pero no es tan mala, y sin duda es atractiva.

-Oh no puede ser, Garble es el admirador secreto- interrumpió Scootaloo y todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras él se ruborizaba y comenzaba a negarlo.

-¡Oigan el hecho de que diga que es atractiva no significa que a mí me guste!- comenzó a defenderse pero los demás no dejaban de reírse- Son unos niños, no entienden sobre esas cosas- comento finalmente indignado.

-Oh perdónanos por favor, pero ¿no le tienes que pedir permiso a tu novia Diamond Tiara para venir con nosotros a las canchas?- dijo Scootaloo a lo que todos de nuevo empezaron a reírse.

Continuaron caminando hacia las canchas riéndose aun del secreto de Garble, pero Spike estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, todo lo que estaba pasando le había dado una idea, él nunca había tenido novia, solo se sentía atraído hacia Rarity desde que empezó a fijarse en las chicas, tal vez, solo tal vez, esa era una de las razones por la que ella no podía dejar de verlo como un niño, en ese caso, ¿sería una buena idea comenzar a salir con otra chica para demostrar que ya había crecido? Podría funcionar, solo tendría que hacer llegar a los oídos de ella que ya tenía novia y entonces Rarity por fin dejaría de verlo como solo un chico.

¿Pero cómo? Era una buena idea sin duda, solo debía encontrar la manera de llevarla a cabo, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser tener novia? debía fijarse en alguna chica de su grado y hacer lo mismo que había intentado hacer con Rarity todo este tiempo ¿no es así? Tarde o temprano conseguiría una novia y Rarity por fin lo vería cómo un hombre maduro. Spike se entusiasmó demasiado con la sola posibilidad de éxito.

-Perfecto, es el plan perfecto- Pensó mientras seguía caminando, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Bien eso ha sido todo por ahora, muchas gracias por leerlo y por favor dejen su review para saber que les esta pareciendo.

Como se daran cuenta planeo un romance con alguna de las CMC, pueden decirme con cual les gustaria mas y hare lo posible por adaptarlo, el siguiente capitulo sera sobre Rarity ya que aunque el protagonista sera Spike tambien me gustaria meter otras parejas, asi que acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia.

¡Hasta la proxima!


	2. ¿Un nuevo rival se aproxima?

¡Hola de nuevo!

Les traigo el nuevo capitulo, como les prometi se trata completamente de Rarity. Disfrutenlo ^^

* * *

Rarity estaba con sus amigas en la cafetería escuchando lo que decía su amiga Twilight sobre los proyectos que tenían pendientes, aunque el semestre iba empezando Twilight comenzaba a planear desde entonces para cuando habría de entregar cada trabajo y en que fechas harían cada cosa mientras repartía la tarea de cada una.

Sin embargo no todas estaban en el mismo salón, o más bien, no tomaban las mismas clases, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight y ella tenían todas las clases juntas mientras que Pinkie y Rainbow tomaban la mitad de las clases en otro salón, además de que Twilight se quedaba aun después de clases normales a tomar otros cursos avanzados.

—Bien chicas, entonces quedamos con esto, por ahora creo que lo mejor sería que vayamos a comer. —dijo Twilight mientras comenzaba a guardar sus libros.

—Ya estoy en eso.- contesto Rainbow mientras devoraba una hamburguesa que había pedido desde que se sentaron y por fin podía comenzar a comer.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo su fin de semana? – pregunto Applejack mientras todas comenzaban a comer.

— ¡El mío fue espectacular! Mi familia y yo fuimos al zoológico ¡y lleve a Gummy! y vimos demasiados animales, no puedo creer que Gummy va a crecer tan grande, espero que para entonces yo también haya crecido y podamos seguir divirtiéndonos como ahora y lo pueda llevar conmigo a donde vaya como ahora- contesto Pinkie muy emocionada, con su ya característico tono de voz casi gritando. Curiosamente casi siempre llevaba a su pequeño cocodrilo bebe mascota en el cabello, era bastante raro, pero sus amigas siempre se decían "solo es Pinkie siendo ella misma"

—Pues nuestro equipo femenil gano su tercer partido consecutivo, obviamente gracias a mi- dijo Rainbow una vez que Pinkie termino mientras se señalaba a si misma- aunque esta vez solo anote 3 goles, creo que el próximo los compensare — termino con tono condescendiente.

Las demás estaban acostumbradas a la soberbia de Rainbow y no se lo tomaban a mal.

—Oh que bien, seguro vuelven a ganar el torneo este año Rainbow, apuesto a que te dan un lugar especial cuando entres a los Wonderbolts al terminar el semestre—comento Fluttershy felicitando a su amiga.

Los Wonderbolts eran una academia de deportistas profesionales de más alto nivel, tenían muchos equipos de competencia que casi siempre se llevaban el primer lugar en los torneos a los que asistían, Rainbow planeaba entrar una vez que terminara la preparatoria.

—Claro que si Flutter, estoy segura que cuando entre a los wonderbolts seré capitana del equipo de soccer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Continuaron charlando el resto de la comida hasta que finalmente sonó la campana y todas regresaron a sus salones, la próxima clase era la que todas tenían juntas así que se marcharon rápido para tomar lugares juntas.

Cada quien tomo su lugar al entrar, Rarity procuraba siempre sentarse a un lado de Fluttershy o de Twilight cuando sabía que necesitaría ayuda con la materia, no había mucho que decir sobre la clase normalmente, en realidad no llevaban más que un par de semanas desde el inicio del semestre por lo que muchos apenas estaban agarrando el ritmo del curso.

Sin embargo cuando la profesora entro al salón no lo hizo sola, detrás de ella iba un chico de cabello rubio muy bien peinado y lentes blancos y grandes, que más que hacerle ver intelectual o "nerd" combinaban perfecto con el resto de su atuendo el cual se veía de excelente calidad, se paró junto a la profesora una vez que entraron, tenía en su rostro un gesto de indudable autosuficiencia mientras la profesora hablaba.

-Buenos días chicos, les presento a un nuevo compañero que se acaba de inscribir, comenzara a partir de hoy, preséntate por favor- dijo la profesora refiriéndose al chico.

-Buenos días compañeros, mi nombre es Trenderhoof, es un placer.-Su voz tenía un indudable tono de cortesía y sofisticación que enseguida llamo la atención de Rarity.

-Dado que ya llevamos dos semanas de clases necesitare que le ayuden con los apuntes y temas de las clases pasadas, ¿algún voluntario?

-¡Oh! Profesora, será un placer para mi.- contesto Rarity ofreciéndose.

-Bien, por favor deja el lugar junto a Rarity libre para que Trenderhoof se pueda sentar- comando la profesora dirigiéndose al chico que estaba a un lado de Rarity.

Trenderhoof se sentó junto a ella en seguida y la clase continuo. Sus amigas se sobresaltaron un poco por la forma en que se ofreció a ayudar al nuevo, pero Rarity había reconocido al chico al examinarlo bien y tenía grandes deseos de charlar con él, aunque cuando el chico se sentó junto a ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco acalorada, el muchacho no había parado de sonreírle desde que se ofreció a ayudarle, y ahora la observaba mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Me llamo Trenderhoof, disculpa mi atrevimiento pero debo decir que tu atuendo combina a la perfección, Emmh, Rarity ¿cierto?- pregunto el chico mientras le tendía la mano y señalaba sus ropas.

Rarity no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido, en especial porque se lo dijo con esa sonrisa tan... ¿encantadora? y sin mencionar de quien se trataba en realidad.

-¡Oh! pues... muchas gracias, disculpa me parece que había oído de ti antes, ¿escribiste un artículo para la revista de Fancy Pants?

-Bueno no me gusta hablar de eso, pero si, una pequeña columna, fui su escritor más joven.

Rarity soltó una risita de emoción

-Disculpa, no quería preguntar de forma tan apresurada, pero es que me encanto la critica que hiciste sobre esa pasarela, no pude estar más de acuerdo con cada uno de tus juicios al respecto. Me estaba preguntando ¿conoces a Fancy Pants en persona?- A Rarity le brillaron los ojos esperando la respuesta.

-Oh claro, lo conocí desde antes de escribir para él, a decir verdad es bastante común que invite a mis padres a sus fiestas privadas y he ido varias veces.

Rarity ahogo un grito de emoción mientras se le quedaba viendo al chico. Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque la clase continuaba y la profesora ya les estaba llamando la atención.

Trenderhoof era un muchacho que estaba muy metido en la alta sociedad de Ponyville e inclusive viajaba continuamente a la capital Canterlot. Lo sabía porque hace poco había escrito para la famosa revista de moda de Fancy Pants, revista que Rarity compraba cada mes y así como se lo había mencionado, había estado completamente de acuerdo con la critica que había hecho a una pasarela de la famosa Photofinish. Pero sin duda lo más increíble era que tan solo era un año mayor a ella, ¡Y sin embargo ya había escrito para la revista de Fancy Pants!

Además de que lo conocía en persona, tal vez podría enseñarle alguno de sus diseños de moda y si le gustaban lo suficiente le hablaría de ella a Fancy Pants y podría conocerlo también en persona y realizar su sueño de vivir entre la alta alcurnia de la ciudad.

Rarity soñaba con tener su propia Boutique de ropa, si bien sus padres podrían ayudarle a iniciar su negocio y ya había tenido algunas prendas en venta, en realidad deseaba ver su ropa en los estantes de su propia tienda y hacer que la gente más famosa en el mundo de la moda aprecie todas sus creaciones.

Entonces observo al chico de nuevo, era muy atractivo, y esa manera de dirigirse, tan cortes, sin duda era un caballero, ¿pero que estaba pensando? lo acababa de conocer no sabía cómo era en realidad, lo único que sabía de él era que fue lo suficientemente bueno para escribir en una de las mejores revistas de moda de todo el país. A su corta edad su criterio en lo que es tendencia ya era reconocido en muchos lugares, a todo eso ¿Qué hacía en esta escuela? Había escuchado que vivía en Ponyville pero no sabía que seguía cursando la preparatoria.

Tuvo que abandonar sus pensamientos pues la clase continuaba y no había puesto mucha atención.

Al final del día había estado comentando otras muchas cosas con Trenderhoof, pero también se dedicó a darle las notas de las clases pasadas y ayudarle a entender lo nuevo, la verdad era que el chico era muy amable, su manera de hablar no dejaba de impresionarle y después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que no solo había llamado la atención de ella sino también de otras chicas de su salón.

Después de terminar la clase Trenderhoof se retiró y Rarity se quedó con sus amigas

— ¡Oh por dios! ¿Se dan cuenta de quién era el chico nuevo? — Dijo a sus amigas totalmente emocionada.

—Creo que nos quedó bastante claro que tu nuevo crush Rarity. — contesto Rainbow de forma sarcástica a lo que las demás se rieron.

— ¡No! Ese muchacho escribió para mi revista favorita hace un tiempo, hizo una crítica de una pasarela de modas de Photofinish. —continuo Rarity ignorando las burlas de sus amigas, aun con un tono de emoción. — ¿Saben que significa? ¡Que conoce a Fancy Pants en persona! Tengo que encontrar la manera de enseñarle mis diseños y estoy segura que cuando vea lo fabulosos que son, se lo comentara a Fancy Pants ¡Y por fin seré reconocida en todo el mundo de la moda como la mejor diseñadora de Ponyville!

Termino la frase completamente emocionada fantaseando sobre cuando llegue ese momento.

—Es muy bueno que tengas esa oportunidad terroncito, pero no deberías ofrecerte a ayudarle al chico con fines tan interesados. — dijo Applejack a su amiga sacándola de su fantasía.

—Oh Applejack. Nada de eso, claro que me ofrecí a ayudarlo por lo generosa que soy, además somos muy parecidos por lo que sin duda estableceremos una gran amistad.

—Claro, aunque no creo que lo que tú quieras solo sea una amistad— interrumpió Rainbow de nuevo haciendo que estallaran de nuevo las carcajadas.

Continuaron bromeando hasta que termino el día, cada una partió a su casa o a sus clases avanzadas en el caso de Twilight, aunque normalmente se iba con Fluttershy a su casa, aquel día Rarity se dirigió al estacionamiento de la escuela pues había hecho un pedido de telas para comenzar a tejer algunos diseños propios en su casa. Sin embargo el repartidor tardo un poco más de lo que le habían indicado, había solicitado que se los llevaran a la escuela porque en el horario de entrega era posible que ella no se encontrara en casa, sin embargo a la hora que llegaron a darle el paquete ya podría haber estado en su casa por lo que se arrepintió de haber solicitado que se lo llevaran a la escuela.

Y se arrepintió aún más porque aquel paquete resulto ser muy pesado y voluminoso para cargarlo, se estaba preguntando como lo llevaría ella sola hasta su casa cuando escucho una voz por detrás.

—Hola Rarity.

Era Spike, Rarity se sorprendió un poco de verlo, ya que los chicos de secundaria salían más temprano pero se alegró igualmente de verlo ahí.

— ¡Oh! Buenos días querido, ¿Cómo estás? —contesto Rarity al chico, aunque no tenía la completa certeza de ello, sospechaba que Spike sentía algo por ella, aunque la verdad es que Spike era un gran amigo y siempre la apoyaba en todo lo que podía, ella siempre lo vio como el hermano pequeño de su amiga, solo como un niño.

—Bien, ya sabes, preocupado por algunos deberes, hum… ya es un poco tarde, ¿Por qué aun no te has ido? —Pregunto Spike curioso.

—Bueno, lo que sucede es que hice este gran pedido de tela para comenzar a trabajar en los diseños que te enseñe el otro día, pero me dijeron que no podrían entregarlos después de cierta hora en mi casa, por lo que les pedí que los trajeran a la escuela y aquí los recibiría, lamentablemente creo que son muy pesados para mí. —termino con un tono de drama en su voz.

—Oh no te preocupes, que bueno que nos encontramos entonces, con gusto te ayudo a llevarlos a tu casa. —contesto Spike muy animado mientras comenzaba a cargar las pesadas bolsas y no paraba de sonreírle a Rarity. No importaba cual fuera la situación Spike siempre le sonreía de aquella forma, era muy tierno.

—Oh mi querido Spike, muchas gracias, eres muy amable. —le dijo la chica mientras empezaban a caminar hacia su casa, no vivía muy lejos de la escuela, aproximadamente unos 15 minutos caminando.

—Y… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día Rarity? —le pregunto Spike mientras andaban sobre la calle principal de la escuela.

—Pues fue un día bastante tranquilo, ¡oh! Hoy llego un nuevo chico a nuestra clase, seguro Twilight te lo comenta luego, y tengo que decirte que es una suerte conocerlo, —el chico la miro atento, poniendo atención a cada palabra que decía, mientras Rarity no podía ocultar su emoción— no te imaginaras quien es… Se llama Trenderhoof, no sé si recordaras pero es el joven que hace poco…

—Escribió en la revista de Fancy Pants que tanto te gusta. Si, lo recuerdo—contesto Spike mientras desviaba la mirada como si algo le molestara, pero enseguida se volvió para preguntar— ¿Acaso es su nuevo profesor? Supongo que debe ser viejo para estar en tu grado.

—Bueno, veras, lo curioso es que solo es un año mayor, también me asombre, pero eso es lo que lo hace tan importante ¿te das cuenta? — contesto Rarity, pero con un inconsciente tono de vergüenza en su voz, por alguna razón se empezaba a sentir incomoda contándole a Spike sobre eso. En especial por la expresión que había puesto Spike. —Oh cariño ¿está todo bien? ¿Algo te molesta?

—No, no, todo está bien. —La expresión del chico cambio enseguida pero ella sabía que algo andaba mal, tal vez le había molestado lo de Trenderhoof.

Continuaron caminando en silencio y Rarity se puso a pensar más en eso, sabía que el chico tenía una leve atracción con ella, y aunque eran tan cercanos no debió contarle sobre que conoció a aquel muchacho, por el que obviamente Spike se sentiría amenazado. En especial por como hablo de él cuándo leyó su artículo hace algunos meses. Ahora que lo recordaba en aquellos días también Spike había puesto esa cara luego de que Rarity se la pasara hablando durante casi una hora sobre el excelente gusto que tenía Trenderhoof y lo buena que era esa crítica.

Pero no, Spike era solo un niño, no podía molestarse por aquello, era obvio que él sabía que ella debía salir con chicos de su edad o más grandes, no debía tomarse en serio el hecho de que tal vez ella se sintiera atraída por un chico, y que tal vez deseara salir con él, ellos solo eran amigos y Spike lo sabía… ¿cierto?

Decidió que sería mejor no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en la puerta de su casa.

—Hola hermana, Spike. Wow ¿Qué es todo eso? —SweetieBelle les abrió la puerta y luego pregunto sobre las bolsas que cargaba Spike.

—Hola, Sweetie, querida son algunas telas y artículos que utilizare para las prendas que diseñe. —contesto Rarity mientras ella y Spike entraban y dejaban las cosas.

—Bueno, tengo que hacer otras cosas ahora así que… ya me voy, nos vemos luego chicas. —Dijo Spike mientras dejaba las bolsas y se dirigía a la salida.

—Espera, Spike, ¿no te quedas a almorzar? Fue muy amable de tu parte traer las cosas hasta acá.

—Lo siento, pero esta tarde ya tengo un compromiso, será la próxima con mucho gusto, gracias Rarity. —Dijo el chico y luego salió cerrando la puerta.

Rarity se sintió desconcertada, Spike nunca le había negado una invitación, y mucho menos le hablaba de esa forma tan formal con la que se despidió. Sin duda algo extraño pasaba.

— ¿A dónde tendrá que ir tan apresurado? — Se preguntó Rarity en voz alta.

—No lo sé, ¿a una cita? —contesto SweetieBelle que seguía en la habitación revisando las bolsas que habían dejado. — ¡Wow! ¡Esta tela es hermosa!, me muero de ganas de ver cómo quedan los diseños que harás.

Pero Rarity se quedó en las primeras palabras que dijo su hermana ¿a una cita? No, no podía ser, Spike tenía la misma edad que su hermana y ella aún no había comenzado a salir con chicos, debía ser otra cosa. "Pfff" no entendía porque se cuestionaba tanto, Spike era su amigo al día siguiente le preguntaría y asunto final.

* * *

Bien, aqui termina este capitulo, decide darle el protagonismo a Rarity porque deseo desarrollar mas su personaje y sus sentimientos mas que nada, espero les agrade la idea, en este caso obviamente el simple hecho de conquistar a Rarity era poco para Spike, tenia que darle mas drama y para ello tendra algunos rivales, Como se habran dado cuenta esto sucede paralelo al capitulo anterior, en el proximo retomamos a Spike.

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus Reviews, tomare todas sus opiniones en cuenta, es muy importante para mi saber que les esta pareciendo la historia.

¡Nos vemos a la proxima! Brohoof!


	3. Primer Paso

¡Hola!

Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, continuando con Spike, este capitulo salio un poco mas largo que los anteriores, espero les agrade ^^

* * *

Spike y los demás se dirigieron a las canchas de la escuela en lo que quedaba del receso, la mayoría de las veces jugaban chicos contra chicas, pero aquel día Spike se quedó en las gradas charlando con Button sobre la increíble idea que se la acababa de ocurrir mientras veían a las chicas y a Garble jugar.

—Escucha Button, tuve la mejor idea para llamar la atención de Rarity.

—Creo que ya tienes su atención. —comento Button con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

— ¡No!, me refiero a que por fin deje de verme como solo un niño,—Contesto Spike impaciente— con esta idea créeme que va comenzar a verme como un chico maduro.

Spike estaba muy entusiasmado y tenía un inconfundible tono de autosuficiencia en la voz.

—Pareces muy seguro de esta nueva idea tuya, ¿de qué se trata? —pregunto su amigo con evidente curiosidad.

—Bueno, estuve pensando en lo que dijeron las chicas sobre como las molestaban Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, y se me ocurrió que talvez tengan razón.

— ¡¿Qué ellas son unas perdedoras?! —Pregunto alterado enseguida su amigo.

— ¡No!, ¡eso no! —Interrumpió Spike enseguida silenciando la alteración de Button. — sobre la carta del admirador, obviamente ellas exageran bastante. Pero sin duda es cierto que talvez a nuestra edad ya deberíamos salir con alguien. Me refiero a una pareja "oficial"... por así decirlo.

—Hum, tal vez tengas razón, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con que Rarity deje de verte como un niño, ¿no es ella a la que quieres de pareja?

—Esa es la idea, mira, Rarity sin duda se ve a sí misma como una chica madura y por ello no saldría con alguien que no esté a su altura, por lo que debo demostrarle que también soy un chico maduro, pero para empezar no puedo intentar salir con ella primero, debo ir poco a poco dándole a entender que soy el chico indicado para ella y quien sin duda merece estar con ella. —Spike no podía evitar un brillo en su ojos cada que fantaseaba con el éxito de su plan.

—Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver Spike. —Contesto su amigo, aun confundido.

—El caso es que la mejor manera para darle a entender a Rarity que ya soy un chico mayor es que me vea salir con alguien más. Tener novia… no a ella… no para empezar… pero una vez que se dé cuenta de cómo soy un hombre de verdad, por fin aceptara estar conmigo. Y es obvio que tener pareja es cosa de personas maduras. —Spike se había entusiasmado bastante pero ahora que le contaba su idea a su amigo se dio cuenta de que talvez había algunas fallas en su planeación.

—… Déjame ver si entendí. Tú quieres estar con Rarity, pero como ella sigue viéndote como un niño tienes que demostrarle que eres todo un hombre primero, para lo cual vas a estar con alguien más y luego planeas que ella, al verte con alguien más, se dé cuenta de que has crecido y acepte estar contigo. ¿Es así? —Contesto Button algo intrigado.

Spike forzó una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Bueno, básicamente sí. —"No había pensado muy bien las cosas ¿cierto?"

Button se le quedo viendo con cara de incredulidad pero al mismo tiempo parecía evaluar la posibilidad y poco a poco su expresión cambio a una de reflexión.

— ¿Sabes? Puede que no sea tan mala idea, no cabe duda que tener novia hace que todos te vean de forma diferente, en especial los mayores. —Término diciendo Button después de un rato.

—Claro que no es mala idea, no me entusiasmaría tanto si no estuviera seguro de que puede funcionar. —contesto Spike otra vez confiado de sus palabras.

—Pero, ¿con quien saldrías?, ¿y le dirías la razón por la que saldrías realmente con ella?

—Bueno no creo que sea buena idea decirle exactamente porque, también serviría de práctica, y en cuanto a quien, bueno… por eso te lo digo a ti.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?—Pregunto Button completamente exaltado.

—No seas tonto, ¡claro que no! necesito queme aconsejes con quien salir, — contesto Spike de nuevo interrumpiendo el escándalo de su amigo. —aunque yo he pensado en algunas de nuestras amigas.

Ambos voltearon a ver a sus amigos jugando, estaban inmersos en su juego y no les prestaban la más mínima atención.

— ¿Una de nuestras amigas? ¿Pero que pasara cuando tengas que cambiarla por Rarity? Además creo que todas ellas ya saben de tu crush con ella. —Button pareció ponerse un poco nervioso mientras decía eso.

—Mira si no quieres que intente salir con SweetieBelle solo dilo. —Dijo Spike con la intención de incomodar a su amigo.

— ¡NO ES ESO! —Grito Button casi enseguida mientras se ponía claramente nervioso. —Oh bueno… mira… —Volteo nuevamente a ver a sus amigas en la cancha como tratando de redirigir la atención de Spike— Scootaloo es mucho más divertida y es cool y todo eso. —dijo finalmente.

Spike comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

—Bueno, entonces sugieres que invite a salir a Scootaloo? —Pregunto Spike mientras levantaba la ceja viendo a su amigo.

Button parecía estar reflexionando seriamente lo que iba a decir, ambos se quedaron viendo a los demás un rato antes de decir nada más.

Se podría decir que Button era el mejor amigo de Spike, siempre se habían llevado muy bien ya que la personalidad de ambos era muy parecida, jugaban videojuegos juntos con bastante frecuencia los fines de semana y junto con sus amigas habían estado juntos todos los grados de secundaria. Aunque ahora Spike también pasaba mucho rato con Garble, no se comparaba con la relación que tenía con Button.

Por ello había decidido contarle sobre su plan primero a él, era obvio que no podía decirle a sus amigas sobre ello, y Garble probablemente se hubiera burlado de sus ideas y no lo hubiera tomado en serio.

Mientras observaba a sus amigas comenzó a pensar en que tan buena idea sería invitar a salir a cada una de ellas, por un lado sin duda Button tenía razón y ellas sabían sobre el crush de Spike con Rarity, pero no les había dicho nada sobre que estaba realmente dispuesto a establecer una relación con ella.

Así que comenzó a evaluar mentalmente.

Apple Bloom, ella era algo así como la más creativa de las tres, la mayoría de las veces que hacían algo nuevo era ella la que lo había sugerido, era linda sin duda, en especial con ese cabello pelirrojo que siempre tenía ese moño que la hacía lucir tan tierna. Tal vez si la invitaba a salir ella se pondría nerviosa, nunca había escuchado sobre que le gustara algún chico y normalmente cuando se tocaban esos temas ella se ruborizaba y trataba de evitarlo, quizá era por lo mucho que la molestaba Diamond Tiara.

Luego estaba SweetieBelle, la más bonita de las tres, no cabía duda, pero tenía un grave problema, era hermana de Rarity, si Spike la invitaba a salir tal vez reduciría sus posibilidades con Rarity en lugar de aumentarlas. Por otro lado Spike se llevaba muy bien con ella, y de hecho cuando requería alguna pareja en eventos escolares se lo pedía a ella, ya que Button no solía asistir o por alguna razón no quería invitarla a ella para evitar que lo molestasen más. En realidad ni siquiera Spike tenía muy claro si a su amigo le gustaba Sweetie, cuando estaban juntos tenían cierta chispa, pero ninguno de los dos lo admitía y solo Button se ponía nervioso cuando se lo decían.

Entonces… ¿Scootaloo? Era linda, divertida, le gustaba hacer deportes, extrovertida, atrevida y normalmente quien defendía a sus amigas cuando las trataban de molestar. Spike se puso a observarla mientras jugaban, acababa de hacer una finta espectacular a Garble dejándolo mordiendo el pasto, no lograba entender porque Garble siempre la retaba, nunca le había ganado, después de todo Scootaloo deseaba llegar a ser tan buena como Rainbow Dash, y se tomaba la práctica muy enserio.

Pero ¿Cómo la invitaría a salir a ella entonces?

—Creo que Scootaloo si es la chica adecuada. —Dijo Spike cuando el timbre sonó y los demás se acercaron para dirigirse a su salón.

Button se le quedo viendo con expresión de incertidumbre pero no dijo nada porque el resto se había reunido con ellos y ya se dirigían a su salón.

"Debo ponerme en acción de inmediato, si esto funciona valdrá totalmente la pena" Pensó Spike mientras se dirigían a su salón y observaba a Scootaloo que bromeaba con sus amigas, Garble ya se había acercado a ellos.

— ¿Y de que estuvieron hablando todo el receso, ustedes par de niñas? —Pregunto con clara intensión de molestar a los chicos.

—Sobre chicas de hecho Garble, —contesto Spike sin darle importancia a su comentario

—Oh vaya, parece que ya están creciendo mis pequeños.

Luego se fue riendo mientras entraban a su salón y Spike le echaba una mirada a Button de "Te lo dije"

Las clases de secundaria no eran muy interesantes, de hecho normalmente Spike se aburría mucho, era en esos momentos cuando le quedaba claro porque era amigo de Garble pues gracias a sus bromas y comentarios la clase se le hacía menos tediosa.

Se había sentado detrás de Scootaloo con la firme intensión de empezar a acercarse más a ella, una vez que su maestra les dejo una tarea y dejo de ponerles tanta atención mientras trabajaba, Spike aprovecho la oportunidad y volteando a ver a Button le hizo un guiño mientras movía los labios diciendo "mira esto".

Toco la espalda de Scootaloo quien se volteo enseguida.

— ¿Qué sucede Spike? —Le pregunto casualmente mientras se giraba en su asiento para mirarlo.

—Hum… este… Scoot… emh…

"Demonios, no pensé que sería tan difícil" Pensó Spike preocupado porque evidentemente pensar en decir algo estaba muy lejos de hacerlo realmente y se había puesto realmente nervioso ahora que tenía la mirada de Scootaloo encima.

—… Me estaba preguntando… ¿Qué vas a hacer después de clases? —Pregunto finalmente recobrando un poco la compostura mientras sentía un enorme alivio al ver que Scoots le contestaba sin ningún problema.

—Oh, pues Apple Bloom y yo planeábamos ir a Sweet Apple Acres a arreglar ciertos defectos de nuestra casa club, ya que no tenemos deberes para mañana.

— ¡Genial!, ¿las puedo acompañar? —Spike se interrumpió enseguida porque se dio cuenta que ese no era el plan. —Quiero decir… Bueno, quería invitarte un helado en Sugar Cube Corner, y ya sabes, charlar un rato, talvez podamos adelantar la tarea de la próxima semana. —Spike se dio cuenta que esto había sonado demasiado repentino por la expresión que hizo Scootaloo enseguida pero mantuvo la serenidad para no perder la calma.

— ¿Sugar Cube Corner? Te refieres a… ¿solo tú y yo? —Pregunto muy extrañada la chica mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. —Bueno es que ya hice los planes con Apple Bloom y bueno… no sería agradable cancelarlos. —Termino con una falsa risita para encubrir la evidente excusa.

—Bueno, que te parece si vamos después de que termines en su casa club, después de todo no vivimos muy lejos de Sugar Cube Corner ninguno de los dos, te esperare ¿Qué dices? —Spike insistió con mayor seguridad gracias a la ya notable ruborizacion de Scoots que se vio arrinconada con esa proposición.

—Bueno… jeje… si lo pones así creo que no hay problema. —contesto la chica mientras seguía con la falsa risita.

—De acuerdo, ¿me mandas un mensaje cuando salgas de la casa club?

—Claro, no hay problema jeje.

—Genial.

—Sí, jeje, genial.

Spike se quedó con una gran sonrisa, mientras la chica volteaba a seguir con sus deberes con un nerviosismo que aquella risita había dejado bastante en claro.

El resto de las clases pasaron sin ningún acontecimiento, Spike le pidió a Button que lo esperara un poco después de clases para que hablaran sobre su salida con Scootaloo por lo que una vez que terminaron las clases ambos se quedaron un poco más a charlar. Scootaloo se fue con Apple Bloom como le había dicho y solo le dio una ligera sonrisa mientras salia del salón con sus amigas. Garble se fue por otro lado por lo que una vez que Spike estuvo solo con Button le conto todos los detalles de lo que le dijo a Scoot.

—Diablos Spike, no crees que todo eso fue… no se… ¿demasiado acelerado? —Le dijo el chico con cara de confusion sincera.

—No lo sé, talvez sí, pero no sé qué me paso, solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, ¿Un helado en Sugar Cube Corner? Ni siquiera tengo dinero suficiente para invitarla, diablos… talvez si fue demasiado acelerado. —dijo Spike como desilusionándose a cada palabra que iba pronunciando.

—Bueno, supongo que no importa, porque a final de cuentas acepto ¿no? Si fue acelerado o no lo puedes arreglar esta misma tarde. —Dijo Button tratando de animar a su amigo.

—Claro, ¡si!, ¡tienes razón! Una vez que estemos ahí no habrá manera de que salga mal— Contesto Spike recuperando su entusiasmo enseguida. —Pero… supongo que tendré que ir a ver a Twilight para pedirle algo de dinero. —Comento con un tono de sarcástica desilusión en su voz. —Ya debe haber salido, lo mejor será que nos vayamos, debo prepararme en caso de que Scootaloo me llame pronto.

Ambos salieron del salón que ya se encontraba completamente vacío y se separaron, Spike se dirigió al edificio de la preparatoria para buscar a Twilight y pedirle algo de dinero mientras que Button se fue a su casa.

Afortunadamente para Spike, Twilight no hizo muchas preguntas.

— ¿Y para que quieres más dinero? — le pregunto su hermana mientras revisaba las notas de su libreta, la había ido a buscar a la biblioteca ya que aún no comenzaba su clase avanzada pero ya había salido de clases normales por lo que no se encontraba con ninguna de sus amigas, la biblioteca de la preparatoria se encontraba en el edificio principal de la misma, era de un solo piso y algunos pocos estantes, la mayoría de ellos sin embargo estaban repletos y Spike había entrado más veces a esa buscando a Twilight que a la de su propia escuela.

—Tengo un enorme antojo de un postre en Sugar Cube Corner. —Rogo Spike tratando de no levantar sospechas.

— ¿No te alcanza con lo que te dio Mamá? —Pregunto Twilight inquisitivamente sin dejar de leer su libro sin embargo.

—Bueno, es que… quiero comprarme el más grande y pues, si, no me alcanza. —Contesto Spike fingiendo inocencia para que su hermana se apiadara de él y le diera dinero.

Twilight le hecho finalmente una mirada de sospecha pero decidido no hacer más preguntas pues ya era hora de su clase y finalmente le dio algunos Bits a su pequeño hermano. No sin antes hacerle prometer que se los pagaría.

Spike ya tenía todo listo, solo esperaría el mensaje de Scootaloo para dirigirse a Sugar Cube Corner con ella. Se puso bastante nervioso ahora que lo visualizaba mejor. ¿Qué haría mientras tanto? Sería buena idea ir a casa a darse un baño, pero no sabía cuánto tardaría la chica, y no podia arriesgarse a hacerla esperar.

Mientras evaluaba que hacer al respecto pasaba por el estacionamiento de la preparatoria y reconoció a alguien parada cerca de la salida.

Era Rarity. ¿Qué hacía en la escuela tan tarde? Ella no tenía clases especial que el supiera, no podía evitarlo, se dirigió a ella.

Después de todo no tenía nada que hacer hasta que le llegara el mensaje de Scoot.

* * *

Cuando sonó la campana de salida Scootaloo se dirigió enseguida con su amiga Apple Bloom y le dijo con un evidente tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Tengo que contarte algo importante.

Ambas se fueron con SweetieBelle hasta la salida pero se separaron de ella ya que tenía que llegar temprano a su casa y no podría ir con ellas a Sweet Apple Acres.

— ¿Ya me puedes decir que está pasando? —pregunto Apple Bloom con cara de impaciencia mientras comenzaban su camino a la granja ya que Scootaloo no dejaba de ponerla nerviosa con la mirada que tenía en el rostro.

Caminaban por una avenida muy transitada en dirección a su casa club. Scootaloo la volteo a ver como armándose de valor para decirle una noticia muy fuerte.

—Algo muy extraño paso hoy en clase, bueno, más bien… diría que algo incómodo. —empezó Scootaloo mientras sentía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto nuevamente Apple Bloom poniendo mucha más atención a su amiga.

—Me refiero a que… bueno… mira iré al grano ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Scootaloo mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire para decir lo siguiente. — ¡Spike me invito a salir hoy en la tarde!

La expresión de Apple Bloom paso de sorpresa a tristeza durante un segundo pero enseguida la oculto con una de indiferencia claramente falsa mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y que planeas hacer?

—No hay porque fingir Apple Bloom, sé que te gusta Spike. —Contesto Scootaloo tratando de aliviar a su amiga que enseguida se ruborizo y desvió la mirada. —Escucha, no sé porque me invito a mí, pero te prometo que no pasara nada.

Apple Bloom la miro sorprendida enseguida.

— ¿Ósea que aceptaste salir con él? —pregunto enseguida con un tono de acusación en su voz.

—…No me dio opción, quiero decir… no supe que decir, me tomo totalmente desprevenida, ¡además le dije que saldría contigo y aun así insistió!— Contesto Scootaloo apresurada, tratando de excusarse. Apple Bloom la miro confundida, pero era claro que aquello le afectaba, sabía que su amiga sentía mucho más que amistad por Spike desde hacía un tiempo, pero nunca se lo habían dicho oficialmente.

—Oh… Pues… en ese caso… ¡¿para qué me lo dices a mí?! —Pregunto de forma repentina mientras miraba de forma acusatoria a Scootaloo, quien retrocedió y puso sus manos como defendiéndose de ella.

—Porque esto quiere decir que tal vez ya no sienta nada por Rarity, Apple Bloom. Y quizá si lo de hoy sale horriblemente mal él se fije en otra persona, en ti. —Contesto argumentando rápidamente —Solo debo salir con él y dejarle claro que no soy la indicada. —Termino la frase con un gesto de seguridad al ver que su amiga iba pensando mejor su actitud y el plan de Scoot parecía agradarle.

— ¿Realmente crees que ya no sienta nada por Rarity? —Pregunto la pelirroja con una mano en la barbilla reflexionando sobre la posibilidad de aquello.

—Pues no sabemos que haya invitado a salir a nadie antes ¿cierto?

—Cierto, entonces, puede haber una oportunidad. —Dijo Apple Bloom casi murmurando.

—Perfecto, le dije que le mandaría un mensaje en cuanto terminemos en la casa club y que nos veríamos en Sugar Cube Corner. —Dijo Scootaloo recobrando su actitud habitual mientras iban llegando a la granja de su amiga —No te preocupes, hare que sea la peor cita en la historia y entonces no volverá a invitarme a salir jamás. —Le guiño un ojo a su amiga para darle más confianza.

Apple Bloom le sonrió y soltó una risa discreta.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

Sin duda Spike es todo un impaciente y acelerado xD.

En serio muchas gracias a los que han dejado review. En especial a:

**MilalySnow **Que bueno que te agrade la historia n_n, la verdad a mi tambien me agrada esa pareja pero en este caso el fic ira en direccion mas que nada del Sparity, por lo que como dijo Spike no seria muy buena idea intentar salir con su hermana xD, sin embargo tratare de que tengan aunque sea algo "pequeño" aunque el drama ya te imaginaras con quien se dara. Muchas gracias en serio por tu comentario :)

**Doble-R-1076 **Gracias por seguir la historia ^^ espero te agrade como van los personajes, y te aseguro que hare lo mejor posible en desarrollar mas a Spike.

Si les agrada la historia no olviden dejar su comentario, todas las criticas son bien recibidas :)

Pronto la actualizacion, Nos leemos luego n_n


	4. Primera cita, primer dilema

¡Hola de nuevo! continuamos con la historia en donde nos quedamos, espero les guste n.n~

* * *

Spike se había encontrado con Rarity y la había acompañado hasta su casa, sin embargo durante el trayecto la chica le había platicado sobre un nuevo muchacho de su salón por el cual ella sentía gran admiración, Spike recordaba bien su nombre desde la primera vez que ella lo menciono, un tal Trenderhoof, había escrito en una revista que Rarity leía frecuentemente y su artículo había fascinado a la muchacha.

"¿Así que ahora se encuentra en su salón?"

No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Rarity sentía atracción por ese chico, desde el primer momento que lo menciono le había provocado celos a Spike, y ahora la amenaza se materializaba de forma completamente inesperada, aunque se sintió dolido durante unos momentos, se dio cuenta que lo mejor sería continuar con su plan, y que no podía darse el lujo de fracasar, debía conseguir novia lo más pronto posible.

Spike recibió el mensaje de Scootaloo una vez que llegaron a casa de Rarity, se emocionó enseguida y tuvo una leve sensación de victoria cuando pudo rechazar la oferta de almorzar con Rarity debido a "otro compromiso" era perfecto, ahora ella se preguntaría cual era ese otro compromiso.

Sin embargo en cuanto comenzó a caminar al punto de reunión una oleada de nervios lo invadió, ya era hora de la cita con Scootaloo, alentó su paso y comenzó a planear en su cabeza. Toco sus bolsillos, tenía lo necesario para invitarle todo a Scootaloo y algo para él, miro su reflejo en el parabrisas de un auto y acomodo un poco su peinado, se puso a evaluar cuál debía ser su comportamiento con la chica y se decidió a dejar de lado todos los nervios. Seria todo un caballero seguro de sí mismo para impresionar a Scoot.

Se sentía ya bastante seguro cuando llego a Sugar Cube Corner, afortunadamente había llegado primero sin necesidad de correr, se quedó parado en la entrada del local esperando a su cita.

* * *

Scootaloo se había despedido de Apple Bloom con la promesa de que todo lo que pasaría en su cita seria en beneficio de ella y de que le contaría todo en cuanto llegara a su casa.

Se pasó pensando durante todo el camino en la mejor manera de rechazar a Spike y ya había ideado varias líneas de dialogo lo suficientemente convincentes para rechazar a su amigo sin herirlo.

No tardó mucho en llegar y el chico de cabello verde ya se encontraba esperándola.

—Hola. —La saludo el chico con una sonrisa amigable.

—Hola Spike, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.

—No te preocupes, acabo de llegar. ¿Entramos? —Le pregunto el chico mientras abría la puerta para ella y la invitaba a pasar primero.

—Claro.

Scootaloo entro primero mientras Spike la seguía de cerca y luego la invito a sentarse en una de esas mesas que están pegadas a la pared, el chico espero a que ella se sentara para luego tomar asiento sin dejar de dirigirle una sonrisa de lo más sincera.

La verdad era que ambos ya habían ido a Sugar Cube Corner muchas veces antes, claro que con el resto de sus amigos, por lo que no había nada nuevo que revisar del lugar y Scootaloo estaba tratando de concentrarse en lo que haría para hacer que aquella cita saliera mal, Spike llevaba la misma ropa que en la escuela, se comenzó a preguntar si no se había cambiado para no darle demasiada formalidad a la cita o si ni siquiera había ido a su casa. Scootaloo se analizó a sí misma y se alegró de ir vestida lo más casualmente posible con su short verde militar y su característica sudadera negra.

Spike le pregunto qué iba a querer por lo que Scootaloo se quedó pensando, "Pediré lo más caro y cuando llegue la cuenta le diré que no tengo para pagarlo, eso seguro le quitara las ganas de salir conmigo" Desafortunadamente para su plan en cuanto ella empezó a revisar que pediría en el menú de la mesa Spike complemento su pregunta con un tranquilo:

—No te preocupes, yo pago, pide lo que quieras.

Por alguna razón después de esas palabras del chico Scootaloo no se atrevió a pedir lo más caro y únicamente solicito una malteada de chocolate mediana. Spike pidió su malteada igual y agrego:

— ¿Haz probado los pasteles de limón de aquí? —Ella negó con la cabeza. —Perfecto, te van a encantar. —Le dijo rápidamente el chico mientras ordenaba uno para cada uno.

Había algo en la actitud de Spike que no la dejaba concentrarse correctamente, era como si fuese un chico diferente, había esperado que se encontrara nervioso con ella y no hablara mucho, pero en lugar de eso parecía estar llevando la situación a la perfección, como si ya hubiera establecido un guion de como saldría la cita y Scootaloo no podía hacer nada para salirse de él.

Mientras esperaban sus postres Spike le pregunto sobre cómo le había ido y que había hecho con Apple Bloom, ella obviamente mintió sobre haberle contado se su salida y trato de ser lo más cortante posible contestando las cosas al grano y sin darles importancia, sin embargo Spike no se dio por vencido, comenzó a mencionar anécdotas que vivían diario en el salón de clases que pronto hicieron que Scootaloo se riera y empezara a caer en su juego, para cuando habían llegado las bebidas ambos ya mantenían una conversación de lo más animada sobre las vivencias diarias en su salón.

Cuando Scootaloo probo el pastel que le había pedido Spike no pudo evitar un gesto de satisfacción, era cierto, de verdad estaban deliciosos, en ese momento se puso a pensar de nuevo en la situación, Spike no la presionaba, ella creyó que se la pasaría halagándola o alguna cosa por el estilo, pero solo estaban pasando un buen rato, riéndose y comiendo, pensó que talvez no sería necesario intentar ser cortante, aunque la verdad es que ya ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Después el chico comenzó a preguntar sobre los gustos específicos de ella, películas favoritas, música favorita, mascota preferida, etc., aunque eran amigos nunca se habían intimado demasiado y cada una de aquellas preguntas llevo conversaciones cada vez más amenas, se dieron cuenta que tenían algunos gustos en común, no respecto a sus pasiones obviamente ya que ella era muy deportista y Spike era más del tipo Geek, sin embargo en cuanto al resto de sus gustos no eran muy diferentes, y ambos sabían sobrellevar una conversación agradable aunque fueran temas que no les apasionaran exactamente. Pronto comenzaron a hablar sobre la admiración que Scoot tenía con Rainbow Dash y Spike aprovecho para contarle historias sobre ella y sus amigas mayores. Fue al terminar una de esas historias que Spike le dijo un pequeño cumplido, por así decirlo, al decirle que sin duda ella superaría un día a Rainbow, y que por alguna razón disfrutaba mucho más viéndola jugar a ella que a Rainbow.

Ella ya no sabía que pensar, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba disfrutando demasiado aquello, ¿Qué le diría a Apple Bloom? Miro su reloj pero Spike la interrumpió.

—No quiero incomodarte Scoot, claro, Rainbow es asombrosa y todo eso, sin embargo para mí, tu eres mucho más linda. —la forma tan segura y casual en que lo dijo hizo que ella se ruborizara. —no puedes culparme por dejar en claro lo que es verdad.

—Emhh, gracias Spike.

¿Qué le pasaba? Ella era ruda y asombrosa, no "linda", ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello? ¿Y porque se ruborizaba tanto mientras se lo agradecía? Miro al chico y sus ojos se encontraron, por un momento ambos se sonrieron. Nunca nadie le había dicho cosas así, todo aquello eran emociones nuevas y desconocidas para Scootaloo.

—Creo que ya es algo tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos. —Dijo Spike interrumpiendo a la chica de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Ya había oscurecido y la chica volvió a mirar su reloj ya que no recordaba la hora que marcaba, eran casi las 7 de la noche, probablemente su padre la regañaría por lo que se apresuró salir.

Spike había pagado ya pero Scootaloo le ofreció dar la mitad de lo que habían consumido a lo que el chico se negó pese a que ella insistió. Abrió la puerta para que saliera y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a casa de Scoot. Una vez que llegaron a su calle el chico hablo.

—Bueno, aquí te dejo, espero que te la hayas pasado bien.

Scootaloo se quedó callada mientras Spike esperaba claramente una respuesta, a diferencia del resto de la cita parecía que ahora Spike si se encontraba nervioso.

—Me la pase muy bien Spike, espero podamos salir de nuevo. —Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que siquiera las pensara.

— ¡Genial!, claro, yo también me divertí mucho, aunque claro, es imposible no pasarlo bien contigo. —le contesto el chico recuperando la confianza que había tenido toda la cita. —Bien pues, ya me voy, Buenas noches Scootaloo.

Se acercó con la intención de despedirse y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, no como el de un saludo o despedida, sino un verdadero beso en la mejilla. Scoot no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada mientras le respondía.

—Nos vemos mañana Spike.

"¿Pero que estoy haciendo? A Apple Bloom le gusta Spike, ¡se supone que debía ser una cita horrible! ¿Y porque le dije que esperaba volver a salir? Arrrg ¡Que Tonta!" Pensaba la chica mientras ingresaba a su casa, estaba totalmente confundida, no parecía saber exactamente qué había pasado toda la tarde, y solo se podía concentrar en la sensación de cosquilleo que tenía en la mejilla que acababa de besar el chico del cabello verde.

* * *

Spike llego a su casa con una felicidad incontenible, todo le había salido perfecto, y aunque se había puesto un poco nervioso al final las cosas le salieron mejor de lo esperado.

Se había propuesto tratar a Scootaloo de forma amigable al principio, era un experto en encontrar excusas para halagar a Rarity así que solo llevo la situación de forma que tuviera muchas cosas de que halagarla pero escogió la que mejor tuviera impacto, ya que al principio la chica se mostró algo apática lo guardo hasta que ambos tuvieran una gran conversación.

Incluso Scootaloo le había propuesto que volvieran a salir, "Dos citas más y le pediré que sea mi novia" pensó Spike emocionándose con la inminente victoria de su plan.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita, casanova? —Pregunto la voz de su hermana desde la sala mientras Spike entraba a su casa.

Sus padres llegaban más tarde, y Twilight se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro. Spike se puso un poco nervioso pero luego pregunto tratando de imitar una voz de sorpresa:

— ¿Cuál cita?

Twilight soltó una risa sarcástica.

—No te hagas el sorprendido Spike, sé que no querías dinero para comprarte algo muy grande en Sugar Cube Corner, es obvio que querías invitar a alguien, no trates de mentirle a tu hermanita Spike, soy muy lista para que me engañes.

—Pues te equivocas, no tuve ninguna cita "hermanita" solo fui a Sugar Cube Corner a tomar una malteada.

—Ya te dije que no trates de mentirme, Pinkie Pie te vio con Scootaloo. —Contesto enseguida Twilight con una expresión de triunfo mientras le mostraba una foto en su celular donde se le veía claramente en una mesa con Scootaloo.

"¡Carajo! ¿Cómo es que Pinkie Pie nos vio? El lugar estaba lleno" Pensó Spike mientras se preparaba para decir cualquier excusa "Espera, ¿para qué mentir? Esto va perfectamente de acuerdo a mi plan"

—Okay, lo admito, Salí con Scootaloo. —Dijo Spike finalmente con cara de resignación a lo que su hermana reacciono con una extraña alegría.

— ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! —Twilight lo abrazo de sorpresa. —Oh Spike, me alegro mucho que por fin decidieras salir con una chica de tu edad, la verdad me asustaba que nunca superaras a Rarity.

—Espera ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que temías que nunca superara a Rarity? —Pregunto Spike interrumpiendo a Twilight de forma repentina.

—Pues a eso Spike, Rarity es mayor y la forma en que estabas obsesionado con ella, bueno, no era ningún bien para ti. —Contesto la chica explicándose.

— ¿Tu de verdad crees que ella nunca me haría caso? —Pregunto Spike incapaz de ocultar su tristeza.

—Bueno… no es eso… simplemente creo que no… ¿bueno pero porque te pones así? ¿No la has olvidado acaso? ¿Por qué saliste con Scootaloo entonces? —Cuestiono la chica confundida.

Spike trato de recuperarse, le dolía que su hermana tampoco se tomara enserio lo que sentía por Rarity, todos lo veían como un simple admirador de la chica que estaría ahí incondicionalmente, pero él tenía claro lo que quería, y se lo dejaría claro a todos.

—Twilight, quiero que seas sincera ¿crees que Rarity aceptaría salir conmigo?

Twilight evaluó muy bien lo que iba a decir antes de contestar.

—Creo que me cuesta trabajo verte como la pareja de Rarity Spike, yo te vi crecer desde que eras un bebe y siempre has sido mi hermano pequeño, sé que no hay mucha diferencia entre nuestra edad exactamente, sin embargo me cuesta verte como el chico adolecente que ya eres, no sé qué piense Rarity, pero sin duda muchas chicas quisieran salir con un muchacho tan amable y lindo como tú.

Spike por poco derrama una lagrima, era por mucho lo más lindo que le había dicho Twilight, se controló y contesto lo más tranquilo posible.

—Gracias Twi, yo tampoco sé que piense Rarity… y pues… —Spike trato de dar una explicación creíble sobre su cita con Scootaloo, no podía decirle lo que planeaba realmente a Twilight. —La verdad es que hace tiempo quería salir con Scoot, no sé, solo tenía ansias de conocerla mejor, creo que estoy algo confundido.

—Bueno, no es porque piense que no logres salir con Rarity, pero talvez debas darle una oportunidad a Scootaloo. —dijo más tranquila Twilight ya que ambos se calmaron. —Quizá descubras que sientes algo más que amistad por ella.

—Gracias hermana. —contesto Spike mientras dejaba sola a Twilight en la sala.

Spike se sintió aliviado de poder abandonar la conversación, y una vez en su cuarto no pudo evitar pensar en si todo aquello era buena idea, ¿y si lastimaba a Scootaloo? Talvez no sería necesario hacer mucho más, sin duda Twilight le contaría a Rarity, o Pinkie Pie, de hecho era probable que Rarity ya supiera que Spike había salido con Scootaloo a estas alturas. Aquello le hizo sonreír, no era momento de pensar en las malas consecuencias, el plan iba perfecto y estaba seguro de que pronto empezaría ver los resultados.

* * *

Scootaloo estaba por acostarse mientras tenía su celular en la mano, Apple Bloom le había preguntado finalmente como había ido la cita y Scootaloo trataba de pensar en la mejor forma de explicar lo que había sucedido, debía ser honesta con su amiga, decirle que tal vez no salió como planea pero que pronto le ayudaría a que Spike se fijara en ella únicamente.

Pero si le decía aquello era definitivo que Apple Bloom le insistiría en aquello, una vez que se vieran al siguiente día debería cumplir con su palabra y apoyar a su amiga con Spike.

"O podría mentir y decir que todo salió mal para que no se preocupe en caso de que me vea con Spike"

Scoot, se sentía muy confundida, Apple Bloom era su amiga pero lo que había pasado hoy había cambiado tanto las cosas… tal vez ella también sentía algo por Spike.

Finalmente se decidió a mandar el mensaje a Apple Bloom:

"Todo salió como lo planeamos Apple Bloom, no te preocupes Spike seguro se fijara en ti"

Presiono la tecla enviar y se acostó a dormir enseguida.

* * *

Bien eso ha sido todo por ahora, Spike es todo un casanova xD.

Me costo un poco escribir la parte de la cita, (creo que es obvio) mas que nada porque hay que recordad que a Spike no le gusta realmente Scootaloo y lo impulsa mas el deseo de que finalmente estar con Rarity, enfin, esto se va a poner muy dramatico, creanme, esperemos que Spike pueda manejar las cirunstancias finalmente xd.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favs:

**BORRE2222**: Gracias por seguir la historia, :) veras que pronto le dare un poco mas de importancia a Apple Bloom ;)

**Doble-R-1076**: Todos tuvimos que pasar por esos momentos de inexperiencia tan vergonzosos xD, luego aprendemos a manejarnos, gracias por seguir la historia :) porfa comentame que te esta pareciendo n.n

**rompeordenes**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario :) y no quiero dar spoilers pero te diere que no te precupes, tambien odie a Masashi por sus parejas xD, pero hay que darle drama al romance, por eso nos gusta hahaha, y en este capitulo preparo aun mas el escenario para ello, espero sigas leyendo la historia y tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia, espero tu proximo comentario ^^

**supertotitoti**: Hahaha, pareciera que discord esta detras de todo lo que se viene en esta historia creeme xD. gracias por seguir la historia :)

**MeganBrony**: Gracias por seguir la historia :) espero sigas comentando que te esta pareciendo, y si mas que nada Spike va por Rarity asi que no era logico intentar salir con su hermana.

Gracias por leer el capitulo, actualmente reingrese a la escuela y estoy siendo brutalmente ensartado (casual en la ingenieria) pero se vienen otras vacaciones xD asi que no creo que se retrasen los capitulos, vendran cada semana como hasta ahora.

Dejen su review sobre que les parecio el capitulo, y hasta la proxima ¡Brohoof! n.n


	5. Reacciones inesperadas

Hola de nuevo n_n le traigo el nuevo capitulo. Espero les agrade

* * *

Al otro día Spike fue con su hermana a la escuela como lo hacía de forma habitual, sin mencionar nada de lo que habían hablado el día anterior, Spike sin embargo aún pensaba en lo que se habían dicho, en especial en el hecho de que como Twilight lo vio crecer desde pequeño le costaba verlo de una forma diferente que como a su hermano pequeño. Era algo que él ya sabía, la razón por la que no debía echarse para atrás en lo que había planeado, aunque no con el objetivo de cambiar la forma en que lo veía su hermana exactamente, Twilight siempre trataría de protegerlo y estaría al tanto de él como su hermana mayor, pese a no ser hermanos biológicos. Spike era adoptado, no sabía nada de sus padres biológicos, los padres de Twilight lo adoptaron desde que era solo un bebe pero le habían dicho la verdad cuando cumplió ocho años, a él no le costó mucho trabajo creerlo considerando que su apariencia era muy diferente a la de sus hermanos, algo curioso que le habían contado sus padres es que cuando fueron a la casa de adopción la en ese entonces pequeña Twilight era quien había insistido en adoptarlo a él específicamente.

Apreciaba a su hermana, pese a que a veces era muy mandona y le gustaba reprimir constantemente a la gente que no era tan responsable y disciplinada como ella. Era esa la razón por la que no podría decirle la verdad sobre su cita con Scootaloo, ella no entendería que a veces hay que hacer cosas no políticamente correctas para lograr objetivos mayores, después de todo, El Fin Justifica los Medios.

Cuando llego a su salón ya estaba Scootaloo y el resto de sus amigas sentadas así como Button quien tenía un claro rostro de preocupación, le dirigió una rápida mirada de atención en cuanto lo vio entrar. Spike pasó junto a las chicas tratando de aparentar la mayor tranquilidad, pero se sorprendió de que ellas se quedaran calladas en cuanto se acercó y fue demasiado obvio el cambio de ambiente en cuanto él se sentó. Las chicas comenzaron a hablar con menos intensidad y Scootaloo parecía estar esforzándose por no mirarlo en lo más mínimo, contrariamente a Apple Bloom que le echaba miradas curiosas a cada rato.

Mientras se acomodaba en su asiento Button le paso un papelito discretamente

"¿Cómo te fue ayer con Scootaloo?"

Spike anoto la respuesta rápidamente y se lo paso a Button procurando que ninguna de las niñas lo viera.

"Muy bien, creo que funcionara"

Button puso cara de que era la mala noticia que estaba esperando. Spike quiso preguntarle enseguida a que se debía aquella expresión pero su profesor había llegado y enseguida inicio la clase.

Pensó que sería buena idea tratar de llamar la atención de Scootaloo durante la clase, se había sentado atrás de ella por lo que simplemente le tocaba el hombro para hacerle cualquier clase de pregunta, la chica le contestaba con gusto pero parecía ponerse nerviosa cuando Spike hablaba muy fuerte y sus amigas volteaban a verlos. Spike pensó que tal vez ya les había contado sobre su cita y tenía miedo de que hicieran algún comentario comprometedor.

Pese a esas reacciones inesperadas de vez en cuando, Spike volvió a sentirse seguro, las cosas le habían resultado mejor de lo esperado y podía estar casi seguro de que Scootaloo sentía atracción por él. Solo había que seguir un poco de la misma manera y en un santiamén tendría su primera novia.

Aunque tal vez era muy pronto, se preguntó si realmente Twilight le habría contado al resto de sus amigas sobre su cita con Scootaloo, y si vería alguna clase de reacción en Rarity en los próximos días.

* * *

— ¿Pinkie Pie a quien más le contaste que viste a Spike con Scootaloo ayer?

Como la primera clase del día no la tomaba con ella, había abordado a la chica de cabellera rosa en el pasillo procurando que ninguna de sus otras amigas las viera.

—Pues solo a ti hasta ahora Twilight, quería contarles a las demás en el receso. Pero te avise a ti ayer porque bueno, dhu, eres su hermana ¿soltó la sopa anoche? —Contesto la chica sin perder su característica sonrisa del rostro.

—Algo así… bueno en todo caso te quería pedir que no se lo contaras a nadie más, parece que Spike está bastante confundido y temo que si se siente presionado reaccione muy mal. Dejemos que él se lo cuente a quien le parezca mejor.

—Bueno si eso es lo que quieres, está bien, no se lo diré a nadie, promesa de Pinkie Pie. —Dijo alegremente la chica mientras se ponía el puño en el ojo.

Twilight no había dejado de pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Spike, lo que le había dicho a su hermano era verdad, pero aun así en el fondo ella deseaba que se dejara de fijar en Rarity de una vez, su amiga era una buena persona, pero le daba la idea de que nunca andaría con un chico menor, además de que estaba segura de que ella ya sabía lo que Spike sentía por ella y nunca le dejaba nada en claro, talvez disfrutaba tener un admirador como Spike que hacia todo por ella sin importar de que se tratara, eso era lo que le disgustaba a Twilight. Aunque no podía culparla a ella, tampoco es que fuera muy grosera, siempre encontraba alguna forma de recompensar los favores que le hacia el chico, ya sea con comidas o atuendos que hacia solo para él, pero a partir de ayer Twilight se dio cuenta que eso no era lo que Spike esperaba que sucediera siempre, su hermano realmente deseaba una relación de pareja con su amiga, y no estaba seguro de que su amiga pensara de la misma forma.

Por eso se esperanzo de cierta forma cuando se enteró que salía con una chica de su edad, ella conocía a Scootaloo, era amiga de la hermana de Rarity y de Applejack, además de que tenía una gran admiración por Rainbow Dash, sabía que era casi tan deportista como su amiga pero mucho menos soberbia, eso le agradaba. Sin embargo sabía que lo que sucediera estaba completamente en manos de Spike, no quería intervenir porque pasara lo que pasara apoyaría a su hermano, por eso creyó que sería mejor que ninguna de sus amigas se enterara próximamente, Pinkie sin duda mantendría su promesa y no le contaría a nadie tampoco así que de esa forma no tendría que preocuparse de que nadie presionara a Spike.

* * *

Cuando Rarity llego a su salón solo Twilight se encontraba sentada en su lugar, su amiga siempre era la primera en llegar, la saludo amablemente y se sentó junto a ella. Ambas comenzaron a charlar sobre su día anterior como lo hacían casualmente.

— ¿Y cómo te fue con el pedido que esperabas ayer Rarity? —Pregunto la chica de ojos morados.

— ¡Oh! Fue horrible Twilight, me hicieron esperar demasiado, de haber sabido podría haberme ido a mi casa y esperar allá el pedido, afortunadamente Spikey fue muy caballeroso y me ayudo a llevar las bolsas a mi casa. —Twilight comenzó a escuchar con más atención

— ¿Te encontraste con Spike ayer? ¿Después de la escuela? ¿Qué te dijo? —Pregunto Twilight demostrando mayor interés del que hubiera deseado.

—Claro, me acompaño hasta mi casa como te dije, no entiendo que hacia tan tarde en la escuela, de hecho no le pregunte, pero luego… —la chica se detuvo al recordar la escena del día anterior. —bueno lo invite a comer pero me dijo que tenía que irse, estuvo algo raro en realidad.

Rarity hablo con algo de decepción en su voz, seguía sin poder entender que Spike le haya rechazado algo a ella, nunca había pasado.

Mientras Twilight pareció emocionarse primero pero luego se puso muy pensativa "Spike puso su cita con Scootaloo antes que una comida de Rarity, ¿qué quiere decir?" pensó mientras evaluaba la reacción de su amiga, parecía que ella también había estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos "Rarity tampoco puede creer que Spike haya puesto a alguien más por encima de ella, pero no creo que sepa a donde se dirigía Spike o me lo hubiera dicho… Aunque, es raro que ella reaccione así"

—Bueno, no lo he notado raro en realidad, seguro tenía que ir a jugar videojuegos o algo así.

Mintió Twilight fingiendo indiferencia en su voz, sería mejor cambiar de tema enseguida, por lo que comenzaron a hablar rápidamente de la tarea que tenían, y se vio aún más aliviada cuando Applejack y Fluttershy llegaron para cambiar definitivamente el ambiente.

Pero Rarity seguía pensando en ello, y se decidió a hacer lo que se propuso el día anterior, le preguntaría a Spike a donde había ido, eran amigos ¿no? Solo era curiosidad.

Increíblemente, al estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando el chico nuevo Trenderhoof había entrado al salón y que se había sentado junto a ella.

—Buenos días Rarity. —La saludo el chico con su tono de elegancia característico.

— ¡Oh! Trenderhoof, disculpa no te vi, buenos días. —Contesto Rarity algo avergonzada enseguida. — ¿Te sirvieron los apuntes que te preste ayer?

—Por supuesto, no creo que me cueste mucho ponerme al corriente. —Contesto el chico mientras le entrega a Rarity las libretas que la chica le había prestado el día anterior.

—Me alegro, veras que no es muy difícil…

—Disculpa pero, ¿acaso no me presentaras a tus encantadoras amigas? —La interrumpió el chico alzando la voz para que el resto de las chicas lo escuchara,

— ¡Oh claro! Disculpa por ser tan grosera.

Contesto Rarity apresuradamente mientras comenzaba a presentar a sus amigas oficialmente con el chico, en cuanto termino, el profesor entro al salón y todos se concentraron en la clase.

* * *

El receso llego justo en el momento adecuado para terminar una clase de historia en la que Spike estaba a punto de caer dormido, había estado esperando poder salir del salón para hablar con Button sobre su reacción de antes y contarle los detalles del día anterior. Para su sorpresa Button parecía estar más ansioso de hablar con él, sin embargo cuando salieron Garble los interrumpió y se fue con ellos, comieron con el chico pero no podían hablar de lo sucedido con Scootaloo enfrente de él, no le tenían tanta confianza, por lo que tuvieron que decir que irían a la biblioteca de la preparatoria para sacar un libro de historia, sabían que Garble no los querría acompañar así que por fin los dejo solos.

Para ese momento no faltaba mucho para que terminara el receso por lo que mientras caminaban hacia la preparatoria comenzaron a hablar.

—Bueno ya no hay nadie, ¿me explicas tu reacción cuando te dije que todo salió bien ayer? —pregunto Spike bastante curioso.

—Escucha, hoy llegue temprano y trate de dormir un poco más en mi banca mientras esperaba que llegara alguien más, y las primeras en llegar fueron Scootaloo y Apple Bloom, yo estaba con la cabeza metida entre los brazos por lo que no las salude, pero escuche sus voces cuando llegaron. —Button hablaba algo nervioso, como si estuviera a punto de revelar un secreto incómodo. —Y bueno, creo que escuche algo que no debí escuchar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Spike cada vez más curioso.

Sin embargo en ese momento había llegado al pasillo de la preparatoria y Spike vio a Rarity a lo lejos, pensó en evitarla, no estaba seguro de querer confrontarla aun, pero antes de que sus piernas decidieran cambiar de rumbo la chica lo había visto y comenzó a caminar en su dirección inmediatamente. Button se dio cuenta y no dijo ni una palabra en respuesta a la pregunta de su amigo.

—Hola Spike. —Lo saludo la chica alegremente, Spike trato de actuar lo más tranquilo posible, estaba a punto de contestarle con un hola pero la chica lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada. —Había estado buscándote ¿Sabes?

Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Spike "¿Buscándome? ¿Para qué?" pensó el chico tratando de controlar su nerviosismo en aumento.

—Quería… bueno preguntarte algo. —continuo la chica sin darle oportunidad de contestar algo coherente a Spike. —Disculpa querido, ¿serias tan amable de dejarnos solo un segundo? —Dijo Rarity a Button que parecía igual de impactado que Spike, y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza para luego retirarse y dejar solo a su amigo.

Spike trato de recobrar la tranquilidad y por fin hablo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rarity?

—Bueno veras querido, ayer… bueno estabas muy raro. —Spike noto enseguida que quien parecía nerviosa ahora era ella, eso nunca había pasado que él recordara, por lo que se comenzó a sentir más seguro, y a la expectativa de lo que diría la chica. — Y se me hizo raro que no aceptaras quedarte a comer conmigo y Sweetie Belle. A decir verdad, tengo mucha curiosidad de saber a dónde tenías que ir.

Spike no esperaba aquella pregunta, en especial por la expresión de Rarity, parecía muy avergonzada de su curiosidad, no espero que Rarity le diera tanta importancia al hecho de que se fuera sin ninguna explicación. "No creí que le importara tanto" pensaba el chico.

Pero aquello era un resultado inesperado de su plan entonces, ¿sería una buena idea decirle la verdad de una vez? Sin duda era la primera vez que Rarity le preguntaba algo así, así que tal vez ya estaba empezando a verlo diferente.

—Oh ¿solo es eso? —contesto Spike tratando de no darle mucha importancia a la pregunta, se sintió con mucha confianza en cuanto empezó a hablar por lo que no le costó trabajo. —Bueno, es que ya tenía un compromiso como te dije, había quedado de verme con Scootaloo y no quería hacerla esperar.

La expresión de Rarity era indescriptible, parecía estar luchando realmente por controlar la expresión tranquila de su rostro pero no lo estaba logrando muy bien.

—Oh ya veo, así que, ¿estas saliendo con ella? —pregunto Rarity con un claro tono de voz molesto muy mal disimulado.

—Bueno, creo que se podría decir. — "No puedo creerlo, realmente parece tomar esto en serio" pensó Spike mientras sentía una enorme satisfacción por el rumbo al que iba la conversación hasta ese momento.

—Ya veo, me alegro, — Continuo Rarity con el mismo tono de voz mientras desviaba la mirada, y luego de una pausa le dijo. —justamente te iba a contar que el chico nuevo, Trenderhoof, acepto que le enseñara mis diseños luego de que le contara sobre la ropa que comencé a hacer ayer, y hoy ira a mi casa a verlos. Es tan sofisticado, estoy seguro de que le encantaran. —Rarity había recuperado su tono de cortesía casual pero parecía hablar con la intención de provocar una reacción en el chico.

"¡¿QUE?! ¿Por qué me está diciendo esto ahora?" Spike se esforzó por no gritar lo que pensaba y contesto lo más tranquilo posible.

—Es imposible que no le agraden tus diseños Rarity, eres la mejor.

Rarity lo miro con ternura durante un segundo pero pareció esforzarse por continuar con ese tono de voz y no mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si bueno, tal vez si me vuelvo más cercana a él no tarde mucho en conocer a Fancy Pants.

En ese momento sonó la campana y ambos se sintieron aliviados.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, espero salga bien, luego me cuentas. —se despidió Spike lo mas formalmente posible mientras comenzaba a andar hacia su edificio. —-Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos Spike. —Contesto Rarity también tratando de sonar formalmente.

"¡Prefirió a esa niña sobre mí! ¿Qué está pasando? Spike nunca había salido con nadie, ni siquiera sabía que se interesara por alguien más que ella. ¿Desde cuándo tenia citas con niñas?" Rarity comenzó a cuestionarse desesperadamente "Espera, ¿Qué me pasa? No es como si fuésemos más que amigos, obviamente está creciendo y decidió salir con alguien de su edad, tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo, ¿pero porque le conté lo de Trenderhoof? ¿Acaso quise darle celos?"

La chica de cabellos morados se sentía muy confundida, nunca había reaccionado de esa forma con nadie, cuando llego a su salón se alegró de que la clase ya había comenzado, para dejar de pensar en ello.

* * *

Spike solo podía pensar una cosa "¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? ¿Rarity se puso celosa? Quería que dejara de verme como un niño pero no pensé que sentiría celos."

Mientras subía las escaleras vio que Button lo esperaba

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ha empezado la clase?

—Creo que no, te tardaste demasiado, escucha no pude contarte hace rato pero tengo que decirte lo que escuche.

—Oh claro, también tengo que contarte lo que acaba de pasar.

—Si bueno, escucha, Scootaloo le mintió Apple Bloom sobre cómo fue su cita, te pregunte sobre cómo había ido a ti porque supuse la razón por la que Apple Bloom parecía tan interesada y por la cual ella mintió. —Button explicaba con un poco de orgullo de haber descifrado un gran misterio. —Tú le gustas a Apple Bloom.

Spike no pareció muy convencido pero Button no solía mentirle y al escuchar los detalles se dio cuenta que aquello podía ser cierto. "Oh diablos"

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, me diverti mucho haciendo este capitulo xD, y pues empieza el drama esperemos que nadie salga lastimado porque Spike esta jugando con fuerzas mas alla de su alcance. Aqui se vio un poco comico, pero conforme se vean mas las emociones, (en especial con Apple Bloom) se volvera un poco mas dramatico.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia,

**BORRE2222**; Como te diste cuenta Spike empieza a darse cuenta de que tendra que lidiar con consecuencias que no esperaba, gracias por el review ^^

**supertotitoti:** Hahaha, Discord me inspira a cada captulo xD

**Doble-R-1076:** Bueno, Spike y las CMC tienen como 15 años asi que ya son adolecentes, aunque aveces me les refiero como niños, ya se que no son exactamente apegados a la personalidad que todos tenemos a esa edad, pero no le quise dar mucha importancia a eso, y pues si, me trato de enfocar mucho en los conflictos emocionales que tendra cada uno. Gracias por tu comentario, siempre ayuda bastante una sugerencia :)

**MeganBrony**: Hahaha creeme, Spike no penso mucho las cosas antes de actuar, pero siempre nos pasa eso ¿no? las cosas resultan de cualquier modo menos como las imaginamos haha, gracias a tu por seguir la historia, se aprecian mucho mas los comentarios creeme.

Si les gusta la historia no olviden dejar su comentario y pasarselo a sus amigos, muchas gracias por leer ^^


	6. Sentimientos encontrados

¡Nuevo capitulo! :)

* * *

Button había llegado mucho más temprano de lo normal aquel día, de hecho era de los primeros en llegar a toda la escuela y el primero en llegar a su salón, lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer en cuanto entro fue tratar de dormir otro rato antes de que iniciaran las clases, se recargo en la banca y metió su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras dejaba que el sueño se apoderara de él.

Pronto comenzó a oír personas hablando que se aproximaban a su salón y finalmente entraron.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo, en serio, no importa que sea malo o bueno, necesito saber todos los detalles, por favor. —Escucho una voz casi en tono de súplica.

— Ya te dije todo lo que paso, en serio no sucedió nada más que eso, fue aburrido.— Cuando escucho la segundo voz la reconoció en seguida, sin duda era Scootaloo, dedujo que la otra chica era Apple Bloom, no tenía ganas de saludarlas y comenzar a platicar por lo que no levanto la cabeza y fingió ya estar dormido. —Espera. —Interrumpió la chica rápidamente, Button pensó que ya lo habían visto.

—Solo es Button, está dormido. —Dijo Apple Bloom sin darle importancia. —Scoot, no sé qué deba hacer ahora, ¿y si vuelve a invitarte a salir?

— ¡Shhhhh! —Interrumpió rápidamente Scootaloo para callar a su amiga.

Pero Button ya había empezado a poner atención en serio, ¿estaban hablando de la cita de Spike y Scootaloo? No había hablado con su amigo sobre cómo le había ido con la chica. ¿Pero porque Apple Bloom se preocupaba de cómo les había ido? Button procuro seguir fingiendo que dormía pero agudizo su oído para escuchar lo que decían las chicas que empezaron a hablar en un murmullo.

—"Ya te dije que no te preocupes, ayer fue un fracaso, aunque…. Bueno no te alteres si ves que no me deja de hablar, talvez tome un tiempo para que se fije en alguien más"

"La cita de Spike ¿un fracaso?" Pensó Button, tenía que preguntarle a su amigo lo más pronto posible, "¿Pero a que se refiere Scootaloo con eso de que se fije en alguien más?"

—"Y no habrá alguna manera de… bueno, ¿ayudarlo? Empiezo a creer que no fue buena idea que solo lo trataras mal Scoot, tal vez debiste decirle que no te gusta más que como amigo o algo así" —Le contesto Apple Bloom a su amiga.

—No no, esa no sería buena idea, créeme… hum… de esa manera podría haber vuelto a fijarse en Rarity. —Scootaloo subió su tono de voz de forma inconsciente y Button noto en ella un claro nerviosismo ante la propuesta de Apple Bloom.

— ¿Estas segura? Y…. —Apple Bloom se quedó callada un segundo y luego hablo como si hubiera reflexionado mucho. —Scoot, se sincera conmigo ¿Te gusta Spike?

— ¡NO! ¿Cómo crees? Claro que no. —Contesto rápidamente la otra chica aunque su tono de voz parecía más nervioso que sorprendido con la pregunta, y luego volvió a murmurar — "Pero creo que este no es el momento para seguir hablando de eso"

Apple Bloom debió estar de acuerdo porque no puedo escuchar lo que dijeron luego y más chicos no tardaron en llegar por lo que pronto se encontraban hablando de otros temas una vez que llego SweetieBelle

Pero Button estaba tratando de juntar las piezas de todo lo que acababa de escuchar, parecía que Scootaloo no estaba muy cómoda con su cita con Spike, al menos eso es lo que quería darle a entender a Apple Bloom, pero la forma en que le dijo las cosas… ¿Pero que tenía que ver Apple Bloom con eso? A menos que… Button se levantó como autómata en cuanto llego a la conclusión evidente de aquello "A Apple Bloom le gusta Spike, y Scootaloo lo sabe, por eso insiste en que lo de ayer salió mal"

Más de uno se le quedo viendo por la forma en que parecía haber despertado en su asiento, pero a él no le importo, aquello era sin duda revelador, tenía que contarle a Spike, aunque aún no podía descifrar lo de Scootaloo, tenía que averiguar en realidad como había ido la cita de su amigo desde su perspectiva, y entonces sabría si Scootaloo mentía o decía la verdad al respecto.

Pero si a Apple Bloom le gustaba Spike, aquello eran más problemas para su amigo que cosas buenas, "Demonios Spike ¿Por qué siempre tienes que llegar tarde?" pensó Button.

* * *

Spike termino de escuchar a su amigo completamente atónito.

Button le había contado los detalles de la conversación que escucho una vez que el día término, extrañamente Scootaloo no se acercó a despedirse de él, de hecho ni siquiera volteo a verlo al salir, algo que lo alivio en realidad pues después de lo que le había contado Button estaba demasiado impactado como para pensar en cómo debía seguir actuando.

Habían salido de la escuela e iban hacia sus casas, se habían desviado para pasar por un parque y poder platicar un poco más ya que no vivían tan cerca uno del otro.

—Oh diablos Button, ¿y ahora que debo hacer? —Pregunto en tono de desesperación mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

—No lo sé, pero si lo que dices de la cita es cierto, no cabe duda, también le gustas a Scootaloo, o al menos le empezaste a gustar ayer.

— ¿Qué le pasa a estas niñas?, hasta hace dos días nadie me hacía caso… ¡¿Por qué nunca nadie me dijo lo de Apple Bloom?! —Grito Spike completamente desesperado, sin duda aquello cambiaba todo,

—Te juro que eso me sorprendió tanto como a ti, en serio, jamás lo habría sospechado.

—Tú eres amigo de SweetieBelle, te lo tuvo que haber dicho, es obvio que ella lo sabe. —Le reclamo Spike a su amigo.

— ¡Oye! Tú también eres amigo de ella y de Scootaloo, e inclusive te llevas mejor con Apple Bloom que yo, ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta? —Se defendió Button mientras Spike se tapaba el rostro con las manos y negaba con la cabeza.

—Es que nunca lo imagine, ella nunca parecía tratarme diferente que a los demás. Talvez no es así, estamos equivocándonos, no es como si ella lo hubiese dicho tal cual realmente ¿no? —Spike hablo con una falsa esperanza mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo que tenía un rostro de incredulidad y sarcasmo.

—No creo que quieras que te lo diga ahora ¿o sí? —Le dijo con la misma expresión.

Spike se desanimó y toda su expresión decayó hasta el punto que casi caminaba arrastrando los brazos, Habían llegado a la calle donde debían separarse y Button no pudo pensar en nada para animar a su amigo.

—Creo que tienes que pensar muy bien lo que harás ahora, nos vemos. —Se despidió y ambos caminaron hacia sus casas.

Spike deseo no haberse quedado solo, no sabía que debía hacer ahora, después de todo su plan iba en buen camino y ese mismo día había visto los resultados, ¿sería buena idea dejarlo? De cualquier manera nada volvería a ser igual, si era cierto que Apple Bloom sentía algo por él. ¿Se quedaría sin hacer nada al respecto? ¿Y que debía pasar con Scootaloo entonces?

Pero todo aquello era aún peor porque le complicaban su verdadero objetivo aún más, "¿Rarity sentirá algo por mí más allá de la amistad realmente?" Esa era la pregunta que más le atormentaba pese a todo, pues no importaba en cuantos líos se metiera, la razón por la que estaba en ellos era la misma, poder estar finalmente con quien realmente amaba.

Spike pasó el resto del día pensando en que debía hacer ahora, y sus pensamientos se complicaron aún más al recordar que Rarity le había dicho que pasaría el día con aquel tipo de su salón.

* * *

Rarity le había comenzado a mencionar a Trenderhoof que le encantaba diseñar ropa mientras revisaban los apuntes entre clases, al principio el chico no pareció muy interesado, por lo que Rarity pensó que no sería buena idea insistir, pero después el muchacho le pregunto si tenía algunos diseños en sus cuadernos para enseñarle, por lo que Rarity termino hablándole de las muchas veces que ella misma había confeccionado lo que diseñaba y que muchas de esas prendas estaban en su casa. Trenderhoof le indico que le encantaría verlos y ella se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa para enseñárselos ese mismo día, a lo cual, para su sorpresa, el chico accedió.

Aquello había sido un poco antes de salir al receso, y Rarity estaba tan emocionada hablándole al respecto que su profesor tuvo que llamarle la atención para que guardara silencio, pero una vez que el timbre de salida sonó Rarity volvió a recordar lo que había planeado y enseguida fue a buscar a Spike, fue una sorpresa cuando Trenderhoof le detuvo antes de que se levantara de su silla.

—Espera, Rarity, me preguntaba si podríamos almorzar juntos, si no es mucha molestia. —Le pregunto el chico con un tono de convencimiento inigualable y mirando a Rarity de una forma en la que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¿Almorzar?... ¿Juntos? —Pregunto la chica que casi se quedaba sin habla.

—Claro, me encantaría pasar este tiempo libre contigo… y tus maravillosas amigas por supuesto. —Rarity se sorprendió de que el muchacho terminara así la frase, pero supuso que él solo estaba siendo cortes.

—Oh claro…

Rarity llevo a Trenderhoof con sus amigas que lo recibieron amablemente y fueron a tomar su almuerzo a donde acostumbraban, sin embargo en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la cafetería el muchacho ya no le presto ni la más mínima atención. Se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo hablando con el resto de sus amigas, contando relatos sobre su vida en la alta sociedad que a Rarity le hubieran parecido más interesantes de no ser porque el chico la ignoraba colosalmente a cada cumplido que ella mencionaba sobre él.

Después de un rato se dio por vencida y solo trataba de escuchar amablemente, pero recordó que tenía que buscar a Spike por lo que se levantó solo diciendo que tenía que hacer algo. Afortunadamente no había pasado mucho del receso por lo que Rarity tuvo tiempo de ir hasta el edificio de la secundaria a buscar a Spike, sabía que iba en el mismo salón que su hermana por lo que no tuvo complicaciones en encontrar dicho salón, cuando llego sin embargo solo estaba su hermana y sus dos amigas.

—Hola niñas, ¿Han visto a Spike? —Les pregunto de forma casual sin molestarse en entrar al salón. Por alguna razón las dos amigas de SweetieBelle se miraron entre sí por lo que fue su hermana quien le contesto.

— ¡Rarity! Oh, creo que se fue con sus amigos, no sé a dónde. —Le contesto su hermana alegremente, ella le agradeció y siguió buscando al chico por los pasillos.

Ya se había dado por vencida al no encontrarlo por ningún lado en la secundaria, y ya empezarían las clases por lo que fue a su edificio y se sorprendió cuando de pronto lo vio a lo lejos con el amigo de SweetieBelle. Spike también la vio y dejo de platicar con su amigo enseguida.

—Hola Spike…

* * *

Para cuando termino el día Rarity aun pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Spike, y más aún en lo que Spike le había dicho. No le había comentado nada al resto de sus amigas, pero sospecho que Twilight debía saber que su hermanito salía con alguien. Sin embargo no le preguntaría al respecto.

Sin embargo trato de concentrarse en que llevaría a Trenderhoof a su casa a mostrarle sus nuevos diseños. Aun con los pensamientos confundidos que había tenido con la charla de Spike no tardo en volver a sentirse encantada con la compañía del muchacho, se fueron caminando ya que Rarity le había dicho sobre lo cerca que vivía y Trenderhoof no tenía carro… tenia chofer, por lo que solo le indico que pasara por el a otro lugar.

Durante la caminata Rarity se la paso hablando sobre algunos de sus diseñadores, fotógrafos y modelos favoritos, todos obviamente habían salido en la revista de Fancy Pants, y el muchacho se dedicaba a asentir de vez en cuando y a hacer algún comentario confirmatorio.

Cuando llegaron, Rarity no sabía ya como sentirse, la actitud de Trenderhoof la ponía insegura y nerviosa, nunca se había esforzado tanto en tratar de impresionar a nadie, era como si no quisiera hablar con ella.

"Incluso Spike tiene siempre más comentarios sobre esos temas" Pensó la chica pero enseguida se preguntó en porque tenía que acordarse de Spike en ese momento.

Pronto Rarity le sirvió algunos bocadillos y le enseño sus libretas de diseño, así como las ropas en las que estaba trabajando en ese momento, se entusiasmó al ver que el muchacho estaba cambiando su actitud eh inclusive hacia comentarios halagadores sobre sus diseños.

Empezaron a comentar sobre las inspiraciones de Rarity y Trenderhoof le sugirió varias cosas, Rarity estaba muy feliz, no podía creer que realmente sus diseños lo habían impresionado.

Luego de un rato Trenderhoof comento que se iría por lo que Rarity comenzó a guardar sus cosas y el chico le pregunto.

—Y dime Rarity ¿tus amigas viven aquí cerca? —Pregunto el castaño con clara curiosidad. — Escuche decir a Applejack que vive en una granja cerca de la escuela.

—Bueno si, no está muy cerca de aquí, en realidad tampoco está muy cerca de la escuela. —le contesto dudando. — ¿Por qué?

—Oh es simple curiosidad, debo admitir que su estilo me ha dejado impactado.

"¿El estilo de Applejack?" Se preguntó Rarity mientras ponía una expresión de incredulidad.

—Me encantaría conocerla un poco más, y especialmente visitar esa granja donde vive, ese estilo de vida siempre me ha ilusionado bastante ¿sabes? —Rarity no sabía que decir, no podía creer que estuviera hablando enserio. —En fin, supongo que después le preguntare a ella con exactitud donde vive.

Finalmente se marchó. Y Rarity no podía creer lo que le dijo, ¿Applejack lo había impresionado? No era por ser grosera pero su amiga no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido de la moda. ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

"Bueno, al menos también le agradaron mis diseños" Pensó Rarity para tranquilizarse. Aunque sin duda no esperaba que le comentara eso pronto se sintió entusiasmada ante la posibilidad de que gracias a Trenderhoof conociera a Fancy Pants y sus diseños aparecieran en su revista.

Sin embargo ese entusiasmo no le duro mucho, ahora que estaba sola, no pudo ignorar sus pensamientos que le recordaban lo que había pasado con Spike.

"¿Y quién es esa Scootaloo de todas maneras?" Rarity se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a su computadora para buscar entre sus amigos a esa chica, obviamente reconoció a la amiga de su hermana enseguida en sus fotos. Ya conocía a la niña pero por alguna razón no había recordado su nombre. Enseguida abrió la página de la chica y se puso a evaluar cada foto. "Es como una Rainbow Dash en mini" Se dijo a si misma mientras criticaba mentalmente cada foto de la niña.

"¿Spike me cambio por ella?... No espera ¿Cómo que me cambio? Ni siquiera debe importarme, él es el que siempre busco mi atención y yo siempre se la di, veremos quién es el que busca a quien "Spikey"" Rarity no podía evitar sentir algo de enojo al respecto, pero no podía identificar porque.

—Como sea, si va a ignorarme por tener novia es su problema. —Dijo caprichosamente.

* * *

Apple Bloom estaba acostada en su cama con las luces apagadas, ya había oscurecido pero aun nadie se acostaba y ella solo estaba tendida sobre las sabanas con la ropa puesta mirando al techo, se había pasado casi toda la tarde así solo pensando.

No podía evitar sentirse triste… y odiaba eso, odiaba el ser vulnerable con sus emociones, siempre se consideraba a si misma una chica madura y autosuficiente, se esforzaba por hacer las cosas lo mejor posible y ayudar a sus amigos cuando estos lo requerían. Era ella la que trataba de mantener la cabeza fría para pensar en algo cuando se metían en problemas.

Pero en cuanto a esto, se sentía completamente desprotegida, lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía porque tenía que importarle tanto aquel chico, y más aún, ¿Cuándo había empezado?

—Oh Apple Bloom, tu siempre supiste que a él le gustaba Rarity. —Se dijo a si misma tratando de controlar su melancolía.

Y sin embargo había sucedido, hablaba con Spike de vez en cuando, pero era la forma como lo miraba lo que la había delatado sin duda, Apple Bloom solía ir con Applejack algunas veces a las reuniones con sus amigas mayores, y Spike siempre estaba ahí, haciendo todo por atender a Rarity, siempre siendo tan atento con ella, no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto le gustaría que alguien fuese así de lindo con ella. Pensaba que eso era solo porque Spike estaba enamorado de Rarity, pero con forme fue conociendo al chico se dio cuenta que también era amable con ella, no en el mismo nivel, pero sin duda estaba en su personalidad.

Supuso que era la familiaridad con él, ya que habían estado juntos toda la secundaria y desde antes inclusive, pero eso ya no importaba. Ya se había dicho a si misma que aquello nunca podría ser, pues era imposible que Spike dejara de fijarse en una chica tan perfecta como Rarity para fijarse en ella. ¿Qué podía tener ella de atractivo en comparación a Rarity? No era bonita, su cabello casi siempre estaba sucio por sus tareas en la granja, no sabía nada de moda y tampoco era muy inteligente en la escuela. ¿Cómo podía competir con Rarity?

No, ella no competiría, estaba bien así, le gustaba estar con Spike sin duda, pero se esforzaba por que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, como cuando levantaba la cabeza en clase solo para mirarlo o que trataba de hacer equipo con el siempre que eran más de tres en clase, o que siempre competía con él cuando jugaban.

Pero aquel sentimiento en lugar de disminuir con su resignación, pareció aumentar, cada vez le costaba más trabajo fingir que no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta, y finalmente no lo había hecho bien pues al parecer sus amigas si se habían dado cuenta. Y ahora las cosas estaban tan complicadas que no podía dejar de pensar en que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando se enteró de que Spike había invitado a salir a su amiga sintió un poco de tristeza, pero su amiga la animo con la ilusión de que Spike ya no se fijaba en Rarity, y lo que había sentido entonces era indescriptible, la ilusión se apodero de ella, aquel mismo día se encontró imaginando mil escenarios en los que por fin se declaraba a Spike y ambos eran muy felices juntos, sin duda se había dejado llevar, pero es que nunca hubiese esperado eso.

Lamentablemente toda esa ilusión estaba sujeta a que Scootaloo le ayudara, y cuando su amiga no le dijo nada en toda la tarde sobre lo que sucedió se empezó a preocupar. Preocupación que aumento al otro día cuando al preguntarle a Scootaloo sobre detalles su amiga le contesto con evasivas que no le hicieron pensar otra cosa más que su amiga le estaba mintiendo. Por lo que decidió preguntarle directamente si acaso ella también sentía algo por Spike. Evidentemente lo negó. Pero estaba segura de que mentía.

Ahora sin embargo el escenario había cambiado mucho, si Spike ya no sentía nada por Rarity y se había fijado en Scootaloo en lugar, eso cambiaba la forma de tomar las cosas de Apple Bloom, y dado que su amiga ya le había mentido, no le podía pedir simplemente que no le hiciera caso a Spike para que el por alguna obra santa se fijara en ella.

"No, esta vez no hay porque no arriesgarse" Pensó Apple Bloom decidida mientras se levantaba de su cama. No sabía porque se había fijado en Scootaloo, pero sabía lo que sentía, y todo lo que estaba sucediendo le incitaba a dejárselo claro a todos.

Tomo su celular de su mesita de noche y marco un numero en especifico, el tono sono enseguida y pronto una voz le contesto.

—'¿Hola?'

—'Hola Spike, soy Apple Bloom.'

—'Hum… Apple Bloom, ¿qué sucede?'

—'Hum… necesito pedirte algo… ¿podríamos hablar mañana? ¿en privado?'

—Claro, nos vemos en la escuela ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, te veo en la azotea durante el receso.

—Vale, ahí nos vemos.

Apple Bloom colgó el teléfono dejando que la excitación previa por fin la abandonara, "Ahora no puedo echarme para atrás" se dijo, aunque el tono de voz de Spike había sido muy confuso se puso a planear en lo que le diría al día siguiente. Y aquella noche apenas pudo dormir.

* * *

Spike colgó el teléfono totalmente en blanco, se había puesto nervioso desde que vio quien le llamaba, y ahora apenas y podía contener lo que sentía, estaba completamente desesperado, si Apple Bloom se le declaraba en serio no tenía ni idea de lo que haría.

Spike no durmió nada esa noche.

* * *

Y... fin de este capitulo, estoy de vacaciones y el capitulo pasado me gusto mucho asi que llego antes este capitulo xD.

Espero que no se vea muy forzada la entrada de Apple Bloom a la historia, en realidad ella tendra mas protagonismo en lo que sigue que Scootaloo, y las cosas solo se complican mas para Spike xD esperemos que el estres no lo mate.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y comentan cada capitulo.

**Doble-R-1076 :** Gracias :), ya se habia tardado en involucrar, pues tambien es protagonista xd  
**Vahn 187 :** Esperemos que no le entre el complejo de Makoto y quiera verle la cara a todas xD gracias por el comentario  
**BORRE2222 :** Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y pues comentame que te parecio la introduccion de Apple Bloom ^^  
**fanatico z :** ¿Porque? D:  
**Slash Torrance :** xD Gracias por seguir la historia, pero entiende a Spike, haha, parece que a cada capitulo se hace mas grande todo lo que le va a caer encima.  
**supertotitoti:** Que curioso que lo preguntes, originalmente iba a hacer otro arco a la historia con el y Fluttershy xDD pero mejor creo que lo reservare para otra historia, asi que por ahora no planeo que salga, gracias por seguir la historia n_n  
**MeganBrony:** Ya esta todo establecido, veremos ahora como maneja Spike las circunstancias y que mas sucede, gracias por seguir comentando ^^

Me interesa saber que opinan de lo de Apple Bloom, y pues el proximo capitulo seguro llega este fin de semana, esperenlo luego del nuevo capitulo de la serie.

Gracias a todos por leerlo, nos vemos a la proxima n.n


	7. Confesion

Aquella mañana Spike no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso desde el momento que se dirigió a la escuela. Lo peor sin embargo era que su apariencia dejaba en claro aquello, apenas había logrado descansar por lo que llevaba los ojos rojos y unas ojeras que solo lo hacían ver más cansado.

Llego tarde a su salón como de costumbre, siempre se sentaba un rato en la entrada de la escuela a esperar la hora de inicio de clases, lo había comenzado a hacer para ver a Rarity cuando llegaba pero se le había quedado la costumbre de esperar el inicio de clases en cualquier lugar menos en su salón, aunque aquel día lo hacía por otra razón.

"Tranquilo Spike, solo debes ir al salón, no has hecho nada malo, no pasara nada malo" pensaba Spike tratando de tranquilizarse. Entre los nervios y sus intentos de controlarlos dio la hora de empezar clases en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su único consuelo era que era viernes y pasara lo que pasara solo tenía que sobrevivir a ese día y podría despreocuparse el fin de semana entero para pensar en su nueva estrategia con más calma.

Fue camino a su salón lo más calmadamente posible a fin de hacer más tiempo y que una vez que entrara el profesor ya hubiese iniciado la clase. Plan que no le resulto del todo mal pues al llegar todos copiaban del pizarrón y casi nadie levanto la cabeza para poner atención a su llegada.

* * *

Scootaloo había llegado un poco tarde aquel día, en cuanto entro al salón sintió la mirada de su amiga Apple Bloom encima, lo cual solo la hizo incomodarse más de lo que ya se sentía, aunque trato de ignorarla estaba segura de que su amiga no lo hacía con la más mínima discreción y era claro que buscaba alguna reacción en ella. Tomo asiento junto a SweetieBelle como de costumbre, pero como no había llegado volteo a ver a Apple Bloom lo más tranquilamente posible.

—Buenos días Apple Bloom. —Saludo a la pelirroja disimulando sus nervios de la mejor manera.

—Buenos días Scootaloo. —Contesto la chica mientras ponía cara de evaluar muy bien algo que estaba a punto de decir, pero no dijo nada y bajo la cabeza mientras revisaba algunas de sus libretas.

Aquello tranquilizo a Scootaloo, había estado pensando en lo que había sucedido, Apple Bloom le había preguntado sobre los detalles de su cita con Spike y luego claramente había sospechado que ella también sentía algo por Spike, por lo que contrario a lo que ella esperaba, se lo pregunto enseguida, a decir verdad, Scootaloo no sabía si le había mentido o no realmente, todo el día anterior Spike se había comportado como siempre con ella, aunque le había puesto claramente más atención de lo normal, sin embargo no menciono nada de la cita que habían tenido un día antes, ella se sintió cómoda así, fue perfecto para dejar aún más en claro que el día de la cita había sido en realidad un momento para que ellos dos la pasaran bien juntos, le alivio que el chico no la presionara.

Pero aun así se sentía presionada, aquello le estaba gustando demasiado, nunca había tenido la atención de alguien así, ni se había puesto a pensar en querer pasar más tiempo con alguien o nada por el estilo. Tenía miedo de que en realidad si le hubiese mentido a Apple Bloom, a su amiga.

Ella sabía de los sentimientos de su amiga, le había prometido que le ayudaría pese a que Spike la había invitado a salir a ella primero, durante el receso la tristeza de Apple Bloom fue obvia, y ella no pudo hacer nada más que sentirse culpable, por lo que el resto del día trato de ignorar a Spike lo mejor que pudo incluso evitando despedirse de él.

Odiaba sentirse culpable de esa manera, y la que la hacía sentir así era Apple Bloom, ¡no podía culparla a ella solo porque Spike la invito a salir!, ella nunca había intentado nada con el chico, apenas se comportaba un poco diferente con él. ¿Por qué se ponía tan triste solo porque ahora Spike tenía fijación con ella? No parecía tener tanto problema cuando Spike ni la miraba si Rarity estaba cerca.

"Y se la pasa poniendo esa cara de niña inocente y desprotegida" pensó Scootaloo con enojo, se puso a pensar que tal vez no debió mentirle, si paso un buen rato con Spike, y no podía culparla de ello, le había gustado y no negaría que le encantaría pasar más tiempo con el chico. "Tal vez… pueda ocurrir algo bueno entre Spike y yo, no puedo saberlo si no lo intento, y hasta ahora me ha gustado, no pasa nada con intentarlo, solo tengo que hablar con Apple Bloom en caso de que suceda y si fracasa le ayudare realmente a ella"

En esos momentos la clase estaba comenzando, y se dio cuenta que de hecho Spike no había llegado, su profesor comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón y ella comenzó a copiar, de pronto lo vio entrar y sentarse de nuevo detrás de ella.

A diferencia del día anterior el chico no le hablo en lo más mínimo "Tal vez se enojó porque no me despedí de él ayer" pensó preocupada Scootaloo.

Había pasado poco más de una hora de clases cuando se le ocurrió una idea, arranco un pequeño papel de su libreta y le escribió:

"¿Estás enojado?"

Se lo paso fácilmente por encima del hombro y espero a que le respondiera tranquilamente. Sin embargo en lugar de pasarle de nuevo el papel se le acercó para murmurarle.

— ¿Por qué piensas que estoy enojado? —le dijo en voz baja.

Scootaloo pensó un momento en que le diría, Spike le había hablado en tono casual así que le contesto más tranquila.

— ¿Porque estas tan callado? —le pregunto en voz baja igualmente.

—Estamos en clase.

—Eso jamás te importa mucho ¿o sí?

Spike pareció reír un poco con ese comentario, pero su profesor comenzó a hablar y se tuvieron que callar, no pasó mucho antes de que se fuera y Scootaloo aprovecho para hablarle.

—Oye Spike, quería preguntarte algo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Spike puso cara de preocupación por un momento, lo cual puso nerviosa a Scootaloo por lo que diría pero no se detuvo.

—Esperaba que este fin de semana pudiéramos volver a salir, ya sabes para tener otro rato agradable como antier. — le pregunto mientras sentía como su cara se ruborizaba y bajaba la mirada para no ver la reacción de Spike. — ¿Puedes?

Lamentablemente cuando lo volteo a ver, Spike tenía una expresión sombría, parecía que le acabaran de dar una pésima noticia, eso hizo sentir mucho más nerviosa a Scootaloo que no supo cómo reaccionar y solo se quedó en blanco hasta que el chico hablo.

—…lo siento Scoots, no sé si pueda… tengo que… este fin de semana no es el mejor momento. —el tono de Spike era de tristeza y mientras le contestaba miraba a otro lado. Scootaloo se controló lo mejor que pudo y forzó una sonrisa para contestarle.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, será luego.

Aquello le sorprendió demasiado, no el simple hecho de que Spike la "rechazara" de cierta forma, sino cuanto le estaba afectando aquello, realmente le dolía de cierto modo. Afortunadamente la siguiente clase comenzó enseguida hizo lo posible por concentrarse en ella para dejar de pensar en aquello.

* * *

"Esto no puede ponerse más complicado." Pensó Spike con una gran angustia, tuvo que rechazar la invitación de Scootaloo ya que no sabía que sucedería con Apple Bloom y no podía tomar ninguna decisión hasta averiguarlo, además de que con todo lo que estaba sucediendo estaba empezando a desear no hacer nada más en cuanto a su plan. "Probablemente debería hablar con Scootaloo al respecto" Aquello sin duda era la opción más inteligente, pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso mucho más, el receso estaba cada vez más cerca y sus nervios se elevaban más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Para su mala suerte no pudo contarle a Button sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, era una desventaja de llegar siempre tarde a clase, así que no tenía con quien intentar desahogar sus nervios, echaba miradas a Apple Bloom de vez en cuando, lo hacía de manera totalmente inconsciente mientras sentía un gran vacío en el estómago.

Para cuando el receso estaba a solo unos minutos Spike no podía pensar en nada mas, sus nervios eran absolutos y solo se decía a sí mismo "solo ve a donde te dijo y espera que diga lo que tenga que decir" debido a los nervios Spike ni siquiera había pensado en lo que podría decirle él a ella.

No podía visualizar el escenario completo, solo tenía nervios de encontrarse a solas con Apple Bloom y no podía pensar en que habría de responder él.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el sonido de sus compañeros levantándose para el receso, sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta cuando volteo a ver a Apple Bloom y ella lo miraba mientras le hacía un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que salieran.

Él se levantó como autómata, apenas sentía sus piernas moverse y se dirigió a lado de Apple Bloom que no le dijo nada, pudo notar como sus amigos se les quedaban viendo mientras salían pero nadie hizo ningún comentario por lo que ellos simplemente ignoraron sus miradas y se dirigieron a las escaleras, subieron al último piso y luego pasaron por una puerta que decía "no pasar" para llegar finalmente al techo del edificio.

Había pocas personas en el techo, pero dado que era muy amplio el sentimiento de privacidad era absoluto. Finalmente ambos se sentaron y Spike solo se quedó mudo esperando que Apple Bloom, que se encontraba mirando al suelo, dijera algo. Luego de que pasara cerca de un minuto y el silencio fuese evidentemente incomodo, Spike trato de tranquilizar sus nervios para decir algo.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Apple Bloom?

La chica lo volteo a ver enseguida, evidentemente avergonzada por no haber podido hablar en todo ese tiempo.

—Lo siento… No sé qué pensaba al pedirte que vinieras conmigo aquí… Spike… Yo…

Spike noto que los ojos de Apple Bloom comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos, sintió una enorme culpa por tener de esa manera a la chica, verla de ese modo sin embargo, le hizo sentir ternura, la forma en que se veía con ese moño en su cabello rojo siempre le había ocasionado ese sentimiento, pero al verla de esa forma, sintió deseos de protegerla.

De pronto fue como si el intenso debate personal de Apple Bloom terminara de golpe, levanto la mirada directo a los ojos de Spike y el chico noto la determinación en sus ojos.

—Escucha Spike, sé que esto es muy raro… sé que han pasado algunas cosas entre tú y Scootaloo… pero tengo que decirte la verdad… —pese a la seguridad con la que hablaba, Apple Bloom bajo la mirada en ese momento— la verdad es que yo… yo… Yo estoy enamorada de ti.

Spike había imaginado como le diría Apple Bloom que sentía cierta atracción por él. Pero jamás pensó que le diría que estaba enamorada de él. Era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba, se quedó sin palabras unos instantes, no sabía que decir, su mente daba vueltas repitiendo una y otra vez lo que le acababa de decir Apple Bloom.

La chica sin embargo, se recuperó antes que él.

—Sé que tal vez no es el mejor momento para confesártelo, pero no importa, tenía que decírtelo en serio, desde que me entere que saliste con Scootaloo debo admitir que sentí una enorme ilusión al darme cuenta que ya no te fijabas en Rarity. —Spike hizo un gesto cuando le menciono a Rarity pero siguió sin decir nada. — Pero, creo que eso no es suficiente para que te dieras cuenta de lo que yo siento por ti, y sé que Scootaloo es una buena chica y todo… pero, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. —El tono de voz de Apple Bloom cambio de pronto, hablaba como si le estuviera haciendo una promesa a Spike. —Todo este tiempo he visto como eras atento con Rarity y todo lo que hacías por ella, bueno, quiero decirte que a partir de ahora yo haré lo mismo por ti. No puedo pedirte una oportunidad para demostrarte lo que siento, me la ganare, Scootaloo es mi amiga y por eso no siento ningún temor al decirte que no me importa tener que competir con ella…

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué estás diciendo? —La interrumpió Spike de repente, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Apple Bloom.

—Spike. Tú me has enseñado que no se trata de esperar a la persona correcta, sino de ser la persona correcta. He aprendido de ti que cuando se desea algo, se debe trabajar para conseguirlo. Quiero estar contigo Spike, quiero demostrarte lo que me haces sentir, para que tal vez tú entonces lo puedas sentir conmigo también. —Apple Bloom sonreía mientras le decía aquello y Spike noto que su mano se había puesto sobre la suya, no quedaba mucho de la Apple Bloom de hace un momento que le hacía querer protegerla, la chica de ahora lo hacía sentir invaluable y el contacto de sus manos le hacían sentir algo indescriptible, era un sentimiento irreconocible para Spike.

—Apple Bloom. Yo… no sé qué decir…

"¿Cómo que no sabes que decir? ¡Ella está convencida de que ya no sientes nada por Rarity!" Spike trato de escuchar a sus pensamientos pero la chica lo interrumpió nuevamente.

—No tienes que decir nada Spike, solo… promete que te dejaras llevar por tus sentimientos. Yo hare el resto.

Spike se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban completamente entrelazadas, y aquel sentimiento le encanto.

De pronto el timbre de regreso a clases sonó, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido y Apple Bloom solo lo miro, le dirigió una tierna sonrisa y se levantó soltando su mano.

—Creo que debemos volver al salón. —le dijo tratando de recobrar un tono normal.

—Apple Bloom espera…

"¿Qué estas esperando? Tienes que decirle que no has dejado de sentir nada por Rarity" pensaba Spike, pero aquello implicaría explicar porque salió con Scootaloo, "Pero lo que acaba de pasar fue tan… "Spike no sabía con exactitud lo que acaba de sentir, pero sabía que si decía la verdad seguramente Apple Bloom lo odiaría, pero si no decía nada en ese momento probablemente sería peor después, su cabeza era un sinfín de emociones que no lograba descifrar.

—… no, nada, te veo en el salón en un momento.

Apple Bloom le dirigió una mirada de duda por un segundo pero luego sonrió y se fue. Spike le sonrió de igual manera. Cuando se quedó solo, solo pudo pensar.

"Oh por dios, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

* * *

Bueno este fue un capitulo bastante dificil de escribir, me gusto sin embargo como me quedo la confesion finalmente, en el proximo capitulo veremos mas sobre los sentimientos de Apple Bloom desde su perspectiva y se acerca el climax de la historia.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo la historia hasta ahora ^^ y agradecimientos a los que dejaron review tambien, procurare apresurarme para el proximo capitulo para responder sus comentarios.

Mañana regreso a la escuela, y la principal forma en que me afecta es el estres, pero dado que escribir me relaja supongo que no habra retrasos,

Gracias de nuevo y no olviden comentar que les parecio n.n


	8. Encruzijadas emocionales

Llego el nuevo capítulo por fin :)

* * *

Apple Bloom bajaba las escaleras mientras sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, la adrenalina de haberse declarado se había calmado, pero aún tenía muy presente la sensación de la misma. Al principio le costó demasiado trabajo atreverse a hablar, inclusive por un momento tanteo la idea de solo abandonar el objetivo y disculparse con Spike, no lo hizo porque sintió que ya no tenía salida, en especial por la expectativa que podía ver en el chico así que simplemente apretó sus puños como preparándose para aventarse a una piscina de agua fría y las palabras salieron de su boca, pero cuando comenzó a declarar sus sentimientos sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta, su mayor impulso fue decirse a sí misma que no se detuviera y tratara de dejar de pensar en las consecuencias de lo que diría y el miedo a ellas. Para su sorpresa una vez que comenzó a hablar la reacción de Spike le quito todo el temor del mundo, el chico se mantuvo atento a todo lo que dijo, y pareciera que reflexionaba mucho lo que acaba de decirle ella, sus nervios se desvanecieron casi por completo, y pudo volver a pensar lo que diría de cierta forma, muchas veces se había descrito a si misma lo que sentía por Spike, por lo que decirle aquellas palabras que tantas veces había imaginado que diría no fue mucha complicación, se atrevió a tomar una actitud más confiada y de pronto se encontraba inclusive sosteniendo la mano del chico.

Apple Bloom suspiro al recordar aquel momento, realmente sintió algo indescriptible, era mil veces mejor a como lo había imaginado, ninguna imagen mental jamás se compararía a lo que sintió cuando lo vivió en carne propia, no podía creer lo mucho que anhelaba el sentirse libre de tener que callar esas emociones. Por fin se había podido sacar aquello del pecho.

Sin embargo, ahora parecía que las emociones que sentía se habían duplicado, el hecho de haberlas declarado le provocaba libertad al respecto, ya no tenía miedo de decir abiertamente al mundo lo que sentía por aquel chico, se sonrió, y su caminar reflejaba la confianza y alegría que la invadían en ese momento. No importaba lo que estaba en su contra, había dicho la verdad, Spike le había enseñado a trabajar por lo que quieres, y no darse por vencido sin importar lo difícil que parezca.

Por un momento se acordó de su amiga, ahora las cosas se habían puesto complicadas para ambas, no podía negar que había sentido cierta tracción de su parte al darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Spike, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que las emociones no se controlan, trataría de mantener su amistad intacta, pero sin dejar de intentarlo con Spike, no sabía lo que haría su amiga, no podía imaginar que tan grandes eran los sentimientos de Scootaloo, porque desde su perspectiva nadie podía querer mas a Spike que ella, sus propias emociones no podían ser comparadas con las de nadie en ese punto.

En cuanto entro a su salón trato de relajarse, no deseaba que sus amigas notaran ninguna alteración en ella, se sentó en su lugar de costumbre, no quería mencionar nada pero rápidamente SweetieBelle le pregunto con una evidente impaciencia:

— ¿A dónde fuiste con Spike?

Apple Bloom no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la indiscreción de su amiga la tomó por sorpresa, volteo a verla y se dio cuenta que Scootaloo la miraba con curiosidad pero tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

—Solo fuimos a charlar un rato. —No se sentía segura de querer confesar frente a Scootaloo que ya se había declarado a Spike. —Lo siento chicas, el tiempo se fue volando y ya no pude buscarlas para comer.

Scootaloo demostró cierta incredulidad, Apple Bloom se estaba fijando muy bien en su reacción por lo que se dio cuenta en seguida, mientras que SweetieBelle solo contesto con un "Ya veo" y cambio el tema rápidamente. Apple Bloom recordó lo que dijo su amiga el día anterior, Scootaloo le había dicho que no se alterara si Spike seguía buscándola, era obvio que su amiga se sentía muy segura de la atracción de Spike hacia ella, pero después de ver la forma en como reacciono el muchacho a su confesión se puso a pensar que aquello no era nada absoluto. Y recobro la determinación del día anterior, si debía competir con su amiga por el chico, lo haría, en ese momento comenzó a planear su "estrategia" y pensó que tal vez la mejor manera para evitar tener problemas con su amiga era decirle las cosas de manera concreta, y que fuera una "competencia limpia".

No sabía porque exactamente pero en ese momento se sonrió y sintió una gran confianza en su interior, le diría a Scootaloo que se había confesado a Spike, y que si ella también sentía algo por el chico ambas tratarían de conquistarlo, estaba dispuesta a aceptar la derrota si Spike decidía quedarse con Scootaloo pero sentía que las posibilidades de ello eran casi nulas, en ese momento Apple Bloom sentía que era capaz de cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Se fijó de nuevo en su amiga que parecía estar evaluando también algunas cosas en su cabeza, a diferencia de ella sin embargo, Scoots parecía preocupada, mientras SweetieBelle le seguía hablando sobre la tarea de la próxima clase Apple Bloom tuvo la sensación de que toda aquella situación estaba en sus manos.

De pronto Spike entro al salón con una actuación muy mala de tranquilidad, en cuanto paso cerca de las chicas SweetieBelle noto perfectamente como sus tres amigos se ruborizaban.

* * *

Spike no puso nada de atención en aquella clase, su mente seguía procesando lo que acababa de suceder, y su ansiedad era evidente pues no había dejado de morder su lápiz desde que se sentó, tenía la mirada en el pizarrón pero parecía que miraba el infinito, atento sin embargo a que cualquiera de sus amigas lo volteara a ver, talvez en sus miradas encontraría la respuesta a lo que debía hacer.

No entendía porque no pudo decirle a Apple Bloom que no había dejado de fijarse en Rarity, las palabras de Apple Bloom parecían haber sido perfectas para dejarle en claro que si decía la verdad quedaría como el patán más grande de la historia, pero inclusive el miedo a esas consecuencias parecían no ser la razón por la que Spike no dijo la verdad. Se había sentido encantado con la declaración de Apple Bloom, esa era la realidad, era obvio lo mucho que la pelirroja le quería, lo pudo ver en sus ojos, era la misma forma en la que él veía a Rarity. Revivir esas escenas le hizo aumentar su ansiedad, comenzó a mover los pies dando golpecitos al suelo, pudo sentir la mirada de su amigo Button encima pero no le regreso la mirada.

En ese momento pensó en Rarity, ¿Qué haría si se enteraba de todo lo que sucedía? Tal vez había logrado llamar su atención al salir con Scootaloo, pero si se enteraba de que jugaba con las emociones de una chica, que es obviamente lo que pensaría si se enteraba de todo su plan, probablemente… no, seguramente, le odiaría. Así que ahora mismo se sentía entre la espada y la pared, si decía la verdad, tanto Rarity como Apple Bloom (y seguramente Scootaloo) lo detestarían, pero si todo seguía como estaban las cosas, probablemente le terminaría rompiendo el corazón a una de sus amigas y perdiendo para siempre a Rarity igualmente. El problema era sin duda que él no pensaba en la posibilidad de una relación en serio con alguna de sus amigas, por eso Scootaloo era tan buena opción, su manera de ser indicaba que no sería tan formal lo que pudieran tener juntos. Pero Apple Bloom era otra cosa.

Apple Bloom le había hecho sentir lo que suponía que sentía Rarity respecto a él, y eso lo destrozaba, en cuanto Apple Bloom abandono el techo luego de su declaración unos momentos antes, Spike había sentido una enorme frustración, odiaba la sensación de que así era tal vez como se sentía Rarity con él, mas sin embargo Apple Bloom había tenido el valor de plantarse frente a él y decirle sus emociones sin tapujos, algo que Spike jamás se había atrevido a hacer. Y la forma en que le había prometido conquistarlo, Spike aun tenia presente ese sentimiento que le provoco la pelirroja al decirle eso. Su ansiedad se detuvo un momento mientras clavaba su mirada en el moño de la chica.

Era evidente que Apple Bloom era más valiente que él, se lo había demostrado, pero entonces… ¿Qué haría ahora? Planto su mirada frente a el justo en la nuca de Scootaloo, y le invadió una culpa enorme, si su amiga sentía ahora algo por él, sería su culpa haberla ilusionado, ni siquiera quiso reflexionar sobre lo que había provocado entre las dos amigas. Las emociones de culpa y preocupación se apoderaban de él y le superaban, más aun el darse cuenta que tal vez Rarity se sentía de esa forma con él, y solo lo trataba bien para "no lastimar sus sentimientos"

¿Podía ser cierto eso? ¿Realmente esta era una lección para que se diera cuenta de lo irresponsables que somos a veces por nuestras emociones? La tristeza se apodero de él, sentía que colapsaría en cualquier momento de frustración. Trato de alegrarse pensando que al terminar ese día tendría todo el fin de semana para tratar de poner sus ideas en orden.

La clase continuaba pese al revoltijo de emociones en la cabeza de Spike. Volvió a recordar lo que sintió cuando Apple Bloom sostuvo su mano, miro al techo del salón como buscando la respuesta a todos sus dilemas "¿Qué estoy sintiendo?" se preguntó desesperanzadamente.

* * *

Rarity se encontraba justo en la última clase del día, había sido un día bastante tranquilo a diferencia del anterior. Con una ligera excepción, de nuevo había pasado casi el día entero con Trenderhoof, aunque con la diferencia que esta vez el chico le había puesto más atención y había convivido mejor con el resto de sus amigas, de hecho se estaba integrando bastante bien en especial con Twilight, Fluttershy y Applejack, que es con las que tomaban todas las clases.

La campana de salida sonó finalmente, y todas se dispusieron a guardar sus cosas, de pronto Twilight hablo.

—Bueno chicas, por fin es viernes, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer y pasear un rato? No tengo clase avanzada esta tarde.

—Eso sería agradable. —contesto Fluttershy mientras todas asentían y se encaminaban a la salida.

Trenderhoof también fue invitado, iba platicando con Rarity sobre las tareas del fin de semana, pero antes de que salieran del salón comento.

—Disculpen chicas, no quisiera colarme, pero me gustaría invitarlas a un lugar que conozco, se pone bastante agradable el ambiente los viernes en la tarde para relajarse y platicar un rato. —Dijo el rubio ya que no sabía a donde solían ir.

— ¿Y qué tan lejos queda ese lugar exactamente? Normalmente vamos a Sugar Cube Corner.-Pregunto Applejack ante la evidente duda de todas.

—No te preocupes Applejack, no está muy lejos, también es un pequeño café donde sirven todo lo que hay en Sugar Cube Corner, les gustara, y de cualquier forma dado que es la primera vez que iremos, yo invito, insisto. —contesto con un claro tono de cortesía mientras miraba a la rubia pero se refería a todas.

Las demás no pusieron ninguna excusa, y Rarity sintió mucha curiosidad por el lugar al que las llevaría, aunque en seguida dijeron que no sería necesario que invitara todo, el muchacho insistió en que pagaría.

Tuvieron que tomar el transporte público para llegar pero fue un viaje corto, se encontraba en un centro comercial que todas ellas conocían, pero el muchacho las llevo al último piso a un local que se veía de muy buena calidad. En cuanto entraron se dieron cuenta que el lugar muy exclusivo por la ropa y la forma de comportarse de las personas que ya estaban ahí, había un guardia en la entrada que saludo a Trenderhoof por su nombre y en seguida una mesera llego a ofrecerles una mesa.

El lugar les pareció muy agradable a todas, la música era buena sin ser muy ruidosa, la iluminación estaba acorde al ambiente que proyectaban las personas que estaban ahí, las mesas eran pequeñas rodeadas de sillones que eran muy cómodos, formando mini-salas para conversar agradablemente, había menos bullicio del que normalmente hay en Sugar Cube Corner, pero igual varios grupos de jóvenes charlaban animosamente en sus mesas.

Rarity estaba especialmente fascinada por el lugar, era el tipo de lugares que le encantaban personalmente, confiaba en el gusto de Trenderhoof y no la había defraudado. Las chicas se sentaron y pronto comenzaron a hablar del lugar, a todas les había gustado, el menú era evidentemente más caro pero no por mucho, todas ordenaron y la plática no tardó en ser muy agradable para todas.

Cuando llegaron sus órdenes se pusieron a apreciar el sabor de los postres y las conversaciones se volvieron más privadas, de pronto Trenderhoof que estaba sentado entre Rainbow y Applejack, se levantó para sentarse junto a Rarity.

—Por cierto Rarity, anoche hable con una amiga fotógrafa sobre los diseños de ropa que me enseñaste, le comente mi punto de vista al respecto y le agrado el concepto. —Rarity se emocionó en cuanto el chico comenzó a hablar, no podía creer que tan rápido haya recomendado sus diseños a sus conocidos en el mundo de la moda. —Sin embargo me comento si sería posible que se los enseñaras en persona.

—Por supuesto. —Contesto Rarity ilusionada.

—En ese caso te pasare su dirección, ¿podrás este mismo fin de semana?

—Claro, ya tengo casi todos terminados.

—Oh, no será necesario que los lleves todos ya terminados, los diseños bastaran, tal vez ella te pueda contactar con una juez de modas para competir en una pasarela, por la confianza que me tienen es casi seguro que si lo haga.

—Muchas gracias Trenderhoof. —El tono de Rarity era de clara emoción, el chico le devolvió una sonrisa encantadora y volvió a integrar la conversación el resto de las chicas.

Continuaron hablando acerca de los gustos de cada quien en general, pasaron un rato muy agradable todos. Finalmente cerca de las 7 de la noche cada quien se fue yendo, Rarity no podía llegar después de las ocho a su casa así que se fue junto con Pinkie que era la que vivía más cerca de su casa. Solo se quedaron Trenderhoof con Rainbow y Applejack, pues Twilight y Fluttershy se habían ido un poco antes, cada una dejo una parte de su cuenta a pesar de la insistencia del rubio, que finalmente accedió.

Durante el trayecto Rarity no contuvo la emoción más, se puso a dar pequeños gritos de triunfo junto a Pinkie, sintió una gran alegría al pensar que pronto lograría realizar sus sueños en el mundo de la moda.

* * *

Durante la salida de clases Spike sintió una oleada de nervios solo al pensar en tener que salir del salón frente a Apple Bloom, afortunadamente llego Garble por detrás.

—Bueno pequeños, ya es viernes, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —pregunto mientras le deba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Button para llamar su atención.

—Creo que este viernes no me siento especialmente entusiasmado Garble. —Contesto Spike mientras observaba como las niñas se preparan para irse y cruzaba una mirada con Apple Bloom que desvió enseguida.

— ¡Oh vamos! Has estado de flojera estos días Spike.

Pudo observar de reojo como las niñas salían y se sintió un poco menos cohibido ya que se habían ido. Sin embargo de lo que en realidad tenía ganas era de contarle todo lo sucedido a Button.

—Bueno hoy especialmente estoy corto de dinero, ya veremos luego Garble. —Contesto Spike al chico, esta vez parándose con sus cosas mientras iba a la salida alcanzando a Button que ya había salido del salón. Dejo a su amigo en el salón con una clara expresión de duda sobre su comportamiento pero luego alcanzo a Button. — ¡Espérame! Tengo que contarte todo lo que ha pasado, vámonos por el mismo camino que ayer.

Ambos salieron como lo hacían de costumbre, Spike estuvo callado la mayor parte del trayecto porque no sabía por dónde empezar. Ya que habían llegado al mismo parque que el día anterior se sentó en una pequeña jardinera junto a su amigo y comenzó el relato.

Button se sorprendió bastante cuando le platico sobre la declaración de Apple Bloom, pudo entender la frustración de su amigo y tratado de animarlo pero no pudo pensar tampoco en que debía hacer en su situación.

—Como están las cosas Spike, la verdad es que tampoco tengo idea de que es lo que debas hacer. —dijo Button mientras miraba preocupado a su amigo. —Si no quieres terminar siendo odiado por todos, supongo que debes buscar otra forma.

Spike tenía la cabeza agachada, se había vuelto a sentir culpable, si en un principio no hubiera sido tan idiota.

—Tal vez lo estúpido fue no darme cuenta de lo que sentía Apple Bloom por mí. —Dijo con voz melancólica.

—Eso era algo que debía pasar de todas formas, si te hubieras dado cuenta probablemente no te hubieras atrevido a hacer nada y nunca hubiese pasado nada.

—Es justo a lo que me refiero.

—Pero no ha terminado esto Spike, aún no sabemos cuáles serán las consecuencias de lo que hiciste. —Spike miro a su amigo dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. —No puedes sacar conclusiones aun.

—Tienes razón, esto aún no ha terminado, solo debo idear una forma de solucionarlo. —Volvió a sentir entusiasmo y se levantó, era cierto, las cosas se habían complicado, pero tenía claro lo que sentía y no había cambiado su objetivo, el hecho de que Apple Bloom estuviera enamorada de él no hubiera cambiado aunque él nunca hubiese invitado a salir a Scootaloo. Todo esto simplemente había detonado acciones, y aún faltaba ver las consecuencias.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa este fin de semana? Tal vez debas distraerte un poco para que puedas pensar mejor las cosas. —Spike le sonrió a su amigo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro, creo que es una excelente idea.

Ambos se fueron camino a su casa finalmente, antes de separarse Button dijo.

—Me alegro de que al menos SweetieBelle no este enamorada de ti.

Spike solo lo miro con sarcasmo.

* * *

Y bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, espero les haya agradado ^^

Lamento mucho la tardanza en este capítulo, admito que he estado muy bloqueado debido a la escuela, pero el rumbo de la historia no ha cambiado Muchas gracias por seguir la historia a todos. **MordecaiFanD**, **supertotitoti** (Ya estoy trabajando en otras dos historias que lo incluyen ),** Vahn 187** (Si, hahaha Spike tiene serios problemas, pero no llegaremos a tanto xD), **MeganBrony** (El drama esta intenso :s), **Slash Torrance** (también es mi favorita xD)

**Doble-R-1076**: Lo puse en el primer capítulo, Spike tiene 15 igual que las CMC y las Mane6 tienen 17 :)

**rompeordenes**: Wow, cuando leí tu comentario quede fascinado, haha me agrada tu redacción y como estas ideando a los personajes, fue muy bueno lo que escribiste en serio (mejor incluso que algunos fics completos aquí xD) en serio que bueno que te agrade la historia, y no te preocupes, Spike vera como arreglárselas, muchas gracias ^^.

**Etherion**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, n.n que bueno que te agrade la historia, y ya verás que el Sparity también se desarrollara más

**NAZH045:** Muchas gracias en serio, me alegra mucho que te lo hayan recomendado, la verdad también me costó decidirme a escribir, pero un día la historia llego completa a mi cabeza y ya publicada continuo bastante bien. Gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo y tratando de mejorar también a cada capítulo, y pues te sugiero que si te animes a escribir una historia de MLP, la verdad es que los personajes tiene para mucho Saludos.

Tengo que admitir que sus comentarios me inspiran a hacer más intensos los capítulos, espero les sigan gustando, por ahora es todo y nos vemos a la próxima que será pronto porque ya idee todo el siguiente capítulo n_n


	9. Exito y Consecuencias

Por fin había llegado el fin de semana, Spike se encontraba en su habitación reflexionando, apenas estaba amaneciendo y no pudo dejar de repetirse que aquella había sido sin duda la semana más intensa de su vida, trato de ver aquello como algo bueno, normalmente cuando se encontraba en una rutina se quejaba de lo aburrida que era su vida y de las cosas poco interesantes que le pasaban.

"Bueno, al menos de eso ya no me puedo quejar" pensó el muchacho mientras se levantaba de su cama. "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas" se dijo a si mismo sonriendo ante la ironía que representaba aquella frase en su vida.

Su día fue bastante tranquilo, justo lo que estaba esperando, se dedicó la mañana completa a convivir con su familia, evidentemente nadie menciono nada de todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Spike, al parecer Twilight de verdad había tomado en serio las emociones de Spike y no lo había molestado con nada al respecto desde aquella platica que tuvieron unas noches antes. Aunque de vez en cuando podía notar que lo miraba con cierta cautela, como si esperara descubrir todo lo que pensaba con solo mirarlo.

Aun con esas miradas de vez en cuando, pudo olvidarse un poco de toda la situación en la que estaba relajándose con su familia como lo hacía normalmente. Sus padres preguntaban sobre todo lo que habían hecho en la semana y mantenían conversaciones entre toda la familia sobre las anécdotas de cada quien. Spike no solía ocultar cosas, pero tampoco sentía la libertad de decir todo lo que estaba sucediendo a sus padres. Aunque ya había dicho cierta parte a su hermana.

La mayor parte del día fueron experiencias casuales de familia de un fin de semana normal. Vieron la tele, cocinaron y comieron en familia, todo ayudo a que Spike pudiera despejar su mente y disfrutar de su día sin preocupaciones.

El día continuo y Spike comenzó a reflexionar sobre su situación cuando ya era tarde, una vez que se retiró a su cuarto ya que el sol decencia en el horizonte y era necesaria la luz artificial para poder distinguir lo que había a su alrededor, de pronto vio una pequeña luz en su teléfono, el cual no había revisado en todo el día. Tenía un mensaje que le había llegado en la mañana, vio el detalle de la hora y se dio cuenta que había llegado incluso antes de que él se despertara.

"Buenos días Spike :), solo quería desearte un lindo día. Que tu fin de semana se aproveche ^^ -Apple Bloom"

Spike sintió algo de culpa por haber visto el mensaje hasta ese momento, pensó que sería buena idea contestarle con la misma frase, pero aquello ya era obsoleto a esa hora del día por lo que simplemente le agradeció. Sin duda Apple Bloom había hablado en serio respecto a cómo sería ahora con él.

Se tiro en su cama con la imagen de Apple Bloom en la cabeza muy presente, revivió aquel momento en que la vio tan indefensa justo antes de que se declarara, recordó aquel deseo de protegerla. No pudo evitar sonreírse al imaginarse abrazándola mientras acariciaba su cabello rojo. Pero en cuanto cerró los ojos para tratar de recrear mejor esa imagen, la chica a la que abrazaba no era Apple Bloom, era la misma de siempre, la chica con la que había deseado estar desde el primer momento que la conoció.

Seguía ahí, su rostro, aquel rostro que siempre parecía contrastar tanto con el ambiente en que se encontraba, el sentimiento de querer protegerla se convirtió en esa pérdida de la razón que tan bien ya conocía Spike, esa emoción que sentía cada vez que la veía. Las emociones se apoderaron de su inconsciente, no quiso abrir los ojos para no dejar de sentir esas emociones que le inundaban, sintió como se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa de esas verdaderas que solo tenía cuando la miraba a ella.

Volvió a imaginar su mirada, aquella que tantas emociones le había hecho sentir desde el primer momento, trato de concentrarse, todo lo que estaba pasando debía estar confundiendo sus sentimientos, al menos así lo sentía él, después de todo, también había tenido ciertas emociones con Apple Bloom, pero por alguna razón, en ese momento, cuando trataba de resolver que era lo que sentía por la pelirroja, la imagen de Rarity ya no le abandono. Y el recuerdo del día anterior con Apple Bloom fue sustituido por otros muchos recuerdos junto a su amada doncella de cabellera morada. Spike incluso sintió en ese momento que luego de la explosión de emociones que había sentido esta semana, el amor que tenía por Rarity se volvía cada vez más fácil de distinguir. Como si todas esas emociones le marcaran un marco de referencia para comparar lo que sentía.

Miro nuevamente el teléfono, no había enviado el mensaje de respuesta a Apple Bloom, leyó nuevamente el mensaje que había recibido de ella, solo era un pequeño mensaje de buenos días, "Me desperté y enseguida pensé en ti" eso es lo que quiere decir" pensó Spike. Una vez más sus memorias se fueron a otra parte, ¿Cuántas veces él se había despertado con la única emoción de que ese día vería a Rarity? Recordó las veces que había podido estar a solas con ella, las cuales habían sido en realidad ya muchas. Cuando Spike se encontraba con ella y el resto de sus amigas, Rarity siempre era muy política, era la chica que trataba de mantener los modales, quien siempre actuaba como se supone debe actuar una dama, aun respecto al drama, la que no dejaba que la euforia le hiciera perder su cortesía, Spike adoraba la forma que ella tenía de agradecer siempre sus gestos. Pero cuando por alguna u otra razón solo se encontraban ellos dos, Rarity era diferente, muchas veces había hablado a Spike sobre sus suelos y aspiraciones , cuando estaban solos Spike dejaba de sentir esa cortesía con la que ella trataba a todos y realmente sentía que era abierta con él. Sabía que la cortesía de Rarity era parte de la personalidad de la chica, pero cuando estaban solos y ella comenzaba a hablar sobre sus pensamientos y su manera de ver la vida, Spike sentía que se encontraba con la Rarity verdadera. Esa chica que soñaba con ser una gran diseñadora de modas, con tener el reconocimiento de la gente en todo el mundo.

Ella siempre decía que si aún día lo lograba no dejaría que la fama la alejará de sus amigas, siempre sería fiel a ellas. Spike amaba cuando ella decía eso, sentía que lo incluía en aquella frase.

¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo siguiera sintiendo tales emociones por Rarity? Después de todo este tiempo, no dejaban de ser reales esas emociones. Su amada Rarity, cuantas veces se había tratado de explicar porque sentía tal admiración y cariño por esa chica de cabello morado, era inexplicable siempre, sin duda era ella atractiva, pero estaba consiente de poder apreciar la belleza física en otras chicas y ninguna jamás le parecía siquiera capaz de compararse a la de su musa de ojos azules.

Abrió los ojos, sentía aquella emoción en el pecho que es inevitable cuando se piensa en la persona que más admiramos en el mundo.

—Rarity, si supieras todo lo que hago por ti, si fueras capaz de entender la fuerza de mis emociones… si pudieras sentir la exaltación y placer que siento tan solo con recrear tu imagen en mi mente.

Sus palabras parecían un intento de materializar la enorme emoción que se acumulaba en su pecho. Se arrojó en su cama bocabajo, se sentía realmente impotente en la situación en que se encontraba. "Debe haber una forma de averiguar cuál es el camino correcto que debo tomar"

Intento entonces distraerse con cualquier cosa para dejar de afligirse por eso, pero la imagen de las chicas seguía en su cabeza y no dejaba de pensar en las terribles consecuencias de lo que había hecho. De pronto recordó la invitación que le había hecho Button un día antes sobre ir a su casa a distraerse un poco, pensó en el alivio que le produciría estar con un buen amigo que conoce todo lo que está sucediéndole, se esperanzo ante tal posibilidad y enseguida envió un mensaje a su amigo confirmándole que lo visitaría al día siguiente.

* * *

Rarity no paraba de mirarse al espejo, tratando de no pasar por alto el más mínimo detalle de su atuendo para estar segura de que no había nada malo en él, el grado de nerviosismo que tenía afectaba demasiado su criterio y no dejaba de encontrarle defectos, por lo que no había dejado de probarse tantos vestuarios como los que tenía en el intento de encontrar el atuendo perfecto para la ocasión.

La cita para mostrar sus diseños a la amiga fotógrafa de Trenderhoof era ese mismo domingo y ella no había pensado en otra cosa en todo el fin de semana, se había levantado muy temprano para volver a revisar que los diseños y atuendos que había decidido presentar eran los mejores y se encontraban en las mejores condiciones. A pesar de que ella siempre se sentía segura cuando vestía algo hecho por ella, en ese momento realmente sentía mucha inseguridad antes la posibilidad de que la rechazaran. Muchos escenarios se presentaron en su cabeza en los que se presentaban las peores circunstancias.

"Tranquila Rarity, si Trenderhoof tuvo una buena opinión es porque realmente son buenos, no hay de qué preocuparse" pensó la chica tratando de tranquilizarse, mientras se veía nuevamente al espejo.

—Te vez excelente Rarity, es hora de demostrar quién eres.

Le sonrió a su reflejo con gran seguridad, se había decidido por un vestido que había diseñado hacía ya tiempo pero nunca había usado, justamente con la intensión de usarlo algún día cuando asistiera a alguna reunión de alta alcurnia para causar una gran impresión. Satisfecha con el aspecto que tenía la confianza regreso a ella y se apresuró al ver la hora para llegar lo más temprano posible a su cita. El trayecto era un poco largo, afortunadamente sus padres la llevaron hasta lugar de la cita, pero de regreso tendría que hacer uso del transporte público por lo que sin duda llegaría un poco tarde a su casa.

* * *

La dirección del encuentro la llevo a una de las zonas más adineradas de la ciudad, donde entre enormes rascacielos de oficinas y lujosos edificios de apartamentos se sentía un ambiente constante de lujo y glamour, las personas vestían sus mejores trajes y todos parecían estar sonriendo mientras caminaban con prisa entre edificios, también había gente que solo paseaba, sin dejar a un lado el aspecto de sofisticación que armonizaba con el resto del lugar.

Finalmente llegaron al edificio de la cita, era un edificio de oficinas como muchos de los que se veían por el lugar, no era el más alto pero tenía un aspecto especial por el tipo de personas que entraban y salían de él. Eran las oficinas de varias pequeñas revistas de moda por lo que los atuendos de los que lo frecuentaban llamaban siempre la atención. Rarity agradeció a sus padres el haberla llevado y se apresuró a entrar, sintió un enorme orgullo al darse cuenta que su atuendo no solo iba a la perfección con el lugar, sino que incluso llamaba la atención de algunas de las personas que se encontraban ahí, que la miraban con ojos de curiosidad y murmuraban entre ellas sobre lo bien que se veía.

Paso por la seguridad fácilmente pues ya la esperaban, llego a la oficina indicada con quince minutos de adelanto y se sentó a esperar que la chica le atendiera. Sus nervios se habían ido por completo para el momento en que ingreso a la cita, la recibió una chica de cabello largo y café, ojos verdes y que llevaba una blusa y falda que de alguna manera la hacían ver más ruda de lo que indicaba su rostro.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Rarity.

—Hola Rarity, soy Velvet, llegaste temprano, eso me gusta.

El tono de Velvet era más maduro del que insinuaba su figura, había un ligero aspecto de mando en su forma de expresarse pero le hablaba a Rarity con mucha cortesía.

—Debo advertirte que con lo bien que hablo Trenderhoof de ti, espero algo verdaderamente brillante.

—Bueno, traje lo mejor de mi trabajo, espero le agrade.

Rarity comenzó a mostrar sus diseños a la muchacha, la cual iba viendo los bocetos sin hacer ningún comentario.

—También traje algunos vestidos que yo misma hice.

—Tengo que admitirlo niña, tienes talento, me gusta tu estilo, algo como esto marcaria tendencia sin lugar a dudas.

—Muchas gracias.

—Pero creo que el que estés aquí no fue más que suerte realmente, ¿Cómo conociste a Trender?

—Bueno… estudiamos en el mismo salón.

La muchacha se quedó callada mientras seguía examinando sus diseños y extendía los vestidos que Rarity había llevado para evaluarlos igualmente. Rarity intentaba hacer comentarios sobre la inspiración que la había llevado a elaborar cada uno pero la chica no respondía más que con leves gestos afirmativos por lo que después de varios intentos de entablar una conversación Rarity desistió y comenzó a pasar la vista por la sala en la que se encontraba, era un estudio de fotografía equipado sin lugar a dudas con equipo de la más alta calidad. Rarity no estaba segura de haber escuchado el nombre de Velvet antes en alguna de las revistas que seguía, pero se imaginó que era importante por el excelente estudio que tenía y lo bien ubicado que se encontraba en la ciudad.

— ¿En la misma escuela dices?, oh claro, había escuchado que habían inscrito a Trender en una escuela pública en el otro lado de la ciudad. —la voz de Velvet saco a Rarity de sus pensamientos. — Bueno niña te diré la verdad, tus diseños son excelentes, pero me temo que no cuento con la suficiente influencia para ayudarte a hacerlos públicos, en realidad es una suerte que estés aquí, de no ser porque Trender es mi amigo y confió mucho en su criterio, jamás hubieras llegado hasta aquí.

—Pero, te gustaron los diseños…

—Así es pero… mira, te contare un secreto, si quieres entrar en el ambiente que conlleva el mundo de la moda, lo más importante son los contactos, como te dije, pudiste llegar hasta aquí gracias a que conociste a alguien, si quieres seguir escalando debes hacerlo de ese modo. En este momento podría publicar algunas fotos con tus vestuarios en la pequeña revista para la que trabajo y llamarían la atención por uno o dos meses, pero tu nombre no es conocido en ninguna parte aun por lo que no pasarías de ahí nunca.

Rarity la escuchaba atentamente, procesaba lo que le decía la chica con una expresión de clara impresión sobre lo que decía.

—Bueno, supongo que en ese caso… no puedo obligarte a publicar nada que no desees.

—Espera, te diré algo, le hablare de ti a un amigo que conoce a Photo Finish, sin duda ella te dará el reconocimiento suficiente si publica tus vestuarios. Pero… es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.

Había una especie de resentimiento en la voz de Velvet, como si le estuviera reprochando algo a Rarity. Sin embargo aquello no era lo que le afectaba a la chica, sino el hecho de que se había ilusionado y nada había salido como lo esperaba. Ni siquiera en el ámbito de lo malo.

—Bueno pues, muchas gracias, de verdad apreciare que hagas eso.

Rarity comenzó a recoger sus diseños mientras Velvet esquivaba su mirada ante la evidente desilusión de la chica. Sin embargo cuando Rarity se dirigía a la puerta la detuvo.

—Espera, —se levantó y tomo dos de los vestidos que había llevado. — Buscare algunas modelos que luzcan excelente estos atuendos, te llamare la próxima semana para indicarte si aparecerán o no en la próxima edición ¿de acuerdo?

Rarity sintió que la alegría la invadía de nuevo.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —dijo casi gritando con gran alegría, Velvet le sonrió de forma maternal.

—Pero no lo olvides niña, lo importante son los contactos.

—No lo olvidare, ¡muchas gracias en serio! Esperare la llamada.

Rarity estaba completamente extasiada cuando salió del edificio, las personas notaban su alegría y muchas la miraban sintiéndose contagiados de la sonrisa que regalaba la muchacha a todo el que cruzara una mirada con ella.

Se dirigió a donde tomaría el primer transporte público para ir a su hogar sin perder una pizca de la felicidad que le inundaba, comenzó a imaginar escenarios en los cuales se volvía famosa gracias a que alguna persona de gran influencia veía sus diseños en aquella revista y dejo que esas fantasías aumentaran su creciente alegría. Aunque la cita no había durado mucho, el día se encontraba algo nublado por lo que se estaba anocheciendo más temprano. Mientras esperaba el transporte poco a poco la euforia fue disminuyendo.

Tuvo que tomar un primer transporte que la dejo en el centro de la ciudad, el trayecto le había permitido reflexionar sobre lo que estaba pasando realmente en su vida, la euforia ya había pasado y ahora repasaba sobre lo que le había hablado Velvet.

* * *

Rarity caminaba en hacia el lugar donde tomaría el segundo transporte en dirección a su hogar. Al ser un domingo por la tarde, el centro de la ciudad se encontraba abarrotado de personas que paseaban con sus familias o amigos, nadie notaba a alguna persona en específico entre tanta multitud, pero para Spike, aquel semblante era inconfundible. La chica y él se encontraban caminando de frente en dirección opuesta.

Rarity estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y Spike solo se detuvo viéndola, aquellos ojos azules lo dejaron pasmado en seguida.

—Rarity.

Spike sintió que en su cabeza un montón de emociones explotaban, ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca. Se veía hermosa, no la había visto desde aquel día en que habían tenido aquella "discusión" en la que le confesó haber salido con Scootaloo, pero su aspecto ese día era más que deslumbrante, el chico no esperaba encontrarla ahí y mucho menos de esa forma.

Rarity también se había quedado un momento pasmada mirando al chico, ella mucho menos contaba con que se encontraría con Spike en medio de tal multitud.

—Spike, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Emm… hola, bueno yo… solo estaba paseando un poco.

— ¿Tu solo? —Rarity comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de la compañía de Spike. — ¿Estás aquí con tu familia o con… alguien más?

—Yo solo. —Spike había estado hablando como autómata hasta ese momento por la impresión pero ante la duda de Rarity se compuso. —Vengo de visitar a un amigo, pero decidimos venir al centro a charlar un rato. Él ya se fue, y aproveche para caminar un poco más por aquí.

—Oh, ya veo, no esperaba encontrarme contigo.

—Yo tampoco…

En ese momento la tensión en el aire era más que sofocante, ambos se habían quedado estáticos con miedo de hacer algún movimiento, trataron de desviar la mirada esperando que el otro dijera algo o le ayudara a descifrar al otro que es lo que debían hacer. La gente seguía caminando a su alrededor, casi nadie notaba a esos dos jóvenes parados a la mitad del camino, la mayoría se conformaba con esquivarlos sin echar más de una mirada de reojo sobre ellos.

—Rarity… te ves… —Spike finalmente se decidió a decir algo tímidamente —… Hermosa.

— ¡Oh! Pues… gracias. Yo… hoy fui a una cita con una fotógrafa de una pequeña revista de modas a presentar mis diseños.

— ¿De verdad? —Spike se fijó mejor en las bolsas que cargaba la chica. —Ya veo, no me había dado cuenta de que los llevabas ahí.

El comentario previo de Spike sin duda había provocado una reacción en la chica que se había sonrojado al instante, el chico también tenía parte de la cara colorada y estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por aparentar que aquel cumplido lo había pronunciado sin ningún problema.

— ¿Vas a tomar el transporte a tu casa? Si quieres te puedo acompañar.

—Oh pero no me gustaría distraerte de tu… emm… paseo

Ambos rieron un poco ante aquel comentario, lo cual ayudo un poco a relajar el ambiente y se alegraron de poder moverse.

Comenzaron a andar en la dirección en que iba Rarity, Spike enseguida se ofreció a cargar las bolsas de la chica lo cual ella permitió sin protesta.

El muchacho de cabello verde no pudo evitar sentir una enorme satisfacción al caminar junto a Rairty que ese día se veía deslumbrante, camino a su lado mientras la chica parecía volver a meterse en sus pensamientos aunque con una expresión muy diferente a la que tenía antes de encontrarse con el chico. De pronto pasaron frente al aparador de una tienda y Spike no pudo evitar mirar el reflejo que proyectaban en él. No sabía si era su mente que hacía ver mucho mejor la realidad de lo que era realmente o si su criterio realmente estaba afectado y su visión solo veía lo que le convenía, pero, al verse caminando junto a su adorada Rarity no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en lo bien que se veían juntos, con todo y la pequeña diferencia de estatura de la chica que le sacaba por lo menos 2 centímetros. Al verse junto a ella de esa forma su mente enseguida creo una imagen de ambos sonriendo frente a una cámara, mostrando la mayor felicidad en su rostro, aquella felicidad con la que se miran las parejas que realmente están enamoradas. Spike se sonrió al tener esa imagen en la cabeza y volvió a la realidad para mirar a la chica que parecía cada vez menos concentrada en sus pensamientos y le echaba miradas discretas a Spike conforme iban caminando.

— ¿De verdad vienes de una reunión para publicar tus diseños?... Supongo que el chico nuevo de tu salón te ayudo a conseguirla.

—Pues de hecho fue así, él me recomendó con la fotógrafa, al parecer son amigos.

Habían llegado finalmente a la salida de los trasportes que se dirigían a la casa de Rarity, el clima se había vuelto aún más nublado y era evidente que no tardaría mucho en empezar a llover. Se formaron para subir al próximo transporte.

—Es genial que por fin vas a empezar a construir tu sueño Rarity, de verdad te mereces el mayor éxito posible. Siempre supe que tarde o temprano alguien reconocería tu talento y te ayudaría a llegar a la cima. Alguien que realmente tuviera el poder de ayudarte.

—Oh Spike, tu siempre estuviste ayudándome desde el principio, no puedo recordar cuantas veces estuviste ahí para animarme cuando sentía que jamás llegaría a algo realmente bueno sobre mi sueño. Y por fin ahora después de todo este tiempo, he comenzado a realizar el sueño, aunque sea a pasos pequeños.

Conforme Rarity iba hablando, repasaba en su mente todas las ocasiones en que había hablado con Spike sobre sus sueños, cada palabra que estaba pronunciando y desde que se había encontrado con él le llevaba a más y más recuerdos que tenía con el chico. Y de pronto se dio cuenta que era con él con quien más deseaba compartir su éxito y dicha del momento.

Subieron finalmente al transporte, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Spike no había podido hacer ningún comentario luego de las palabras de Rarity, sin embargo había algo en la mente de la chica que le seguía molestando y ya no podía ocultarlo en ese momento. Sin embargo antes de que hablara el muchacho hablo.

—Supongo que fue algo realmente bueno que ese chico llegara a tu vida, te ha ayudado realmente mucho.

Aquel comentario tomo desprevenida a Rarity que no supo que decir, ni siquiera había pensado en el agradecimiento que tenía que tener con Trenderhoof.

—Creo que solo fue… suerte. —Al pronunciar aquello la chica recordó lo que había dicho Velvet antes en el estudio y sintió que sin duda tenía razón, eso le hizo sentir un poco extraña, y su entusiasmo se interrumpió de tal forma que Spike lo noto enseguida.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que… tal vez si fue suerte solamente, y de no ser por esa coincidencia… probablemente nunca podría haber aspirado a dar a conocer mis diseños de esta forma.

—No digas eso Rarity, el hecho de que parezca solo una coincidencia no quiere decir que no exista algo más. ¿Acaso no crees en el destino?

— ¿El destino?

—Sí, cuando algo está destinado a pasar no importa que, y en cualquier circunstancia encontrara la forma de suceder pese a todo.

—Eso suena muy lindo pero, ¿y si el destino nos depara algo que no queremos en realidad?

—Me gusta pensar que nunca es así, y que siempre estamos destinados finalmente a aquello que nos hará realmente felices. Aunque en cierto momento no tengamos idea de lo que será.

Rarity observo al chico, era el mismo Spike de siempre, pero su forma de hablar era diferente, ya no la veía hacia arriba como se mira a un ídolo, la veía directamente a los ojos y después la desviaba como intentado evitar que un mensaje secreto se le escapara en su mirada. La muchacha entendió de cierta forma el mensaje que había detrás de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar el chico y sintió que el pecho se le calentó, como si aquel mensaje oculto le llegara al corazón y le abrigara.

—Tal vez tengas razón. —Rarity se aproximó más al chico y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, pudo notar como Spike reacciono en seguida a tal gesto y la miro repentinamente como si no tuviera claro que era lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo ella no se inmuto, cerró los ojos y dejo que las emociones fluyeran en aquel momento, sintió una enorme tranquilidad, una seguridad que no podía describir, no era un sentimiento de protección, era una especie de pertenencia, como si aquella fuese la forma ideal para sentirse en su hogar. Spike sin embargo apenas podía contener la alegría que le inundaba, había abrazado en otras ocasiones a Rarity pero nunca en circunstancias parecidas, aquella imagen era muy diferente, noto que la chica había cerrado los ojos y una sonrisa se iba dibujando cada vez más evidente en su rostro, no pudo evitarlo, era como si supiera a la perfección que debía hacer. Paso lentamente su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de la chica que se movió para quedar aún más cómoda sin siquiera abrir los ojos, con la otra mano Spike quito los pequeños mechones de cabello que había quedado sobre el rostro de Rarity dejando una leve caricia al acomodarlos tras su oreja.

Aquel momento era imposible de describir para los dos, Rarity no se podía explicar a sí misma como o porque había llegado a tal circunstancia con el chico, pero el sentimiento que tenía en ese momento era muy superior a cualquier duda que tenía respecto a las razones por las que se encontraba ahora en los brazos de Spike.

Spike por otro lado no entendía que es lo que había hecho bien como para que aquello sucediera, ¿Había funcionado su plan? ¿Rarity lo había dejado de ver como un niño? No tenía ni idea de que era lo que le había hecho merecer tal premio pero tenía claro que la emoción en ese momento era totalmente indescriptible, era una alegría que le era tan incontenible que se dio cuenta que no había dejado de sonreír un solo instante pese a las dudas en su cabeza.

Aquello era realmente la imagen perfecta de un par de jóvenes que disfrutan del amor y cualquier persona que los viera en ese momento sin duda pensaría que eran una pareja feliz y completamente enamorada.

De pronto Rarity encontró el pensamiento que le había estado molestando de cierta manera hasta ese momento, abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada al chico que clavo asimismo sus ojos en los de ella.

Por un momento ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y simplemente se sonrieron, como si ambos conocieran lo que callaba el otro y detrás de todas las emociones confundidas supieran que aquella mirada era la verdadera forma en la que estaban destinados a verse el uno al otro.

Sin embargo eso no duro más que unos milisegundos, Rarity se incorporó recuperando el control de sus emociones dejando a Spike únicamente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Spike, quería preguntarte algo, —el tono de la chica fue cambiando conforme formulaba aquella oración, se parecía cada vez más a ese que utilizaba de cortesía con todas demás personas. Y al mismo tiempo se separó del hombro del chico y se libró de su abrazo— ¿Cómo empezaste a salir con Scootaloo?

Aquello fue peor que un balde de agua fría, el rostro de Spike se quedó congelado mientras su mente trataba de procesar ese cambio de ambiente tan repentino, pudo sentir como el sentimiento de dicha y regocijo iba siendo substituido lentamente por unos nervios enormes, y esa presión en el pecho que se siente antes de ser atrapado en alguna mentira.

Le costó bastante recuperarse pero sabía que entre más tardara en dar una respuesta, menos creíble seria lo que dijera. Rarity se había incorporado por completo y no miraba al chico, sino que tenía la vista hacia el frente como si algo muy interesante llamase toda su atención en el horizonte.

— ¿Cómo, preguntas?... Yo… Emm… bueno… —Spike se esforzaba por tomar control de sí mismo, pero aun sufría los estragos de todas las emociones previas y no podía concentrarse en lo que debía responder.

Rarity noto el enorme nerviosismo del muchacho y lo miro enseguida con una clara curiosidad sobre qué era lo que ponía tan nervioso a Spike. Esto no hizo más que acelerar al chico a responder lo que sea.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—…Tienes razón, no debería importarme ¿verdad?

"Respuesta equivocada" pensó Spike enseguida al notar el tono de ofensa en la voz de la chica y el hecho de que se alejó aún más del él y volteo a ver en dirección opuesta al chico.

—En realidad no salimos. —Aquello salió de su boca en tono de disculpa, lo que hizo que la chica se volteara nuevamente a ponerle atención. —Quiero decir… Solo fue ese día… no somos realmente… novios ni nada por el estilo.

—Oh ya veo… —Rarity comenzó a hablar perdiendo el tono de reproche en su voz. —Creí que… por la manera en que lo describiste…

La chica se detuvo en seco, si seguía hablando dejaría claro que se había puesto celosa, volvió a poner la expresión de ofendida y regreso la cabeza. Spike noto que se estaba aguantando las ganas de preguntar nada más.

El resto del trayecto fue un poco incómodo desde ese momento, sim embargo no tardaron mucho antes de llegar a su destino por lo que no paso a mayores. Spike se bajó en la casa de Rarity para dejarla en la puerta de la misma como acostumbraba.

—Bueno Rarity, me alegro en serio de ti… y pues espero con ansias la publicación de tus diseños.

—Muchas gracias Spike, y gracias por traerme, nos vemos luego, adiós.

La muchacha le cerró la puerta casi en la cara, fue tan apresurado que Spike creyó que si no hubiera metido todas sus bolsas enseguida a la casa, lo habría dejado fuera con ellas.

— ¿Pero que acaba de pasar? Bien hecho Spike, tienes un acierto y encuentras la forma de arruinarlo enseguida, eres increíble.

En ese momento la amenazadora lluvia por fin se decidió a caer acompañada de un fuerte relámpago.

El chico camino a su casa pensando si todo aquello era mala suerte o solo las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Bueno, ¿esto se considera ya un hiatus? xD

Lo siento mucho a todos los lectores, en especial porque se que dije que no tardaria tanto este capitulo, pero me encontre escribiendo el capitulo que creo es mas significante en la historia y no lograba gustarme como me quedaba.

En fin, muchas gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior a todos:

**supertotitoti:** Podria enterarse de esa forma pero como que ya he abusado mucho de las conveniencias ¿no? xD Ademas no te confies, las mujeres pueden decir algo pero cuando hay emociones implicadas, nada es seguro hahaha. Y pues lo de Rarity con Trenderhoof ya es muy obvio, lo se, pero necesitaba un poco de drama al respecto y ese fue el personaje elegido, tratare de hacerlo lo mas original posible. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia hasta este punto n_n

**NAZH045:** Muchas gracias en serio por los halagos, siempre son inspiracion para mejorar. Y sin duda, Spike se ha metido en una situacion muy dificil, ya veremos si logra salir intacto. Espero que me sigas diciendo que te parece la historia :) Y pues ya tengo varios borradores de lo que sera otra historia, igual humanizada xd.

**BORRE2222:** Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, y en serio una disculpa por la tardansa, espero que te guste este capitulo :)

**Vahn 187:** Tienes razon en la parte del interes de Rarity, y pues si, Spike decidio actuar y provocar una resolucion que esperemos no sea al estilo School Days xD pero el punto era hacer algo, atreverse, eso es lo que origina las grandes historias ¿no? Que bueno que te guste el fic, en serio, muchas gracias por seguir la historia.

**Doble-R-1076:** Muchas gracias por seguir aun leyendo la historia, tu comentario siempre es mas que bienvenido y pues espero el que tengas de esta capitulo :)

**MordecaiFanD:** Oh si, el drama x) hahaha y pues ya se que no he respetado mucho la personalidad de los personajes respecto a su edad pero el caso es que tu lo puedas proyectar en ese rango de edades, Y pobre de nuestro Spike, esperemos que sea capaz de lidiar con las consecuencias que va a ir cayendole poco a poco xD, Muchas gracias por tu comentario y lo siento, si tardo el cap T_T espero sigas leyendo la historia y contandome que te parece n_n

**fanatico z:** No creo xD pero de todas maneras ya tiene serios problemas el chico. Gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste este capitulo :)

**MeganBrony:** Se que no le habia dado mucho protagonismo, pero a partir de este cap eso cambiara ;) Ya veremos como se le acomodaran las circunstancias a nuestro protagonista xd. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia n_n

**Etherion:** Tratandose de mujeres, el conflicto sera inevitable :S ya veremos como lo va tomando el chico :) Muchas gracias por seguir la historia n_n

Y bueno, he estado muy ocupado y la inspiracion de este capitulo tardo demasiado en llegar (creo que tuve que enamorarme yo para inspirarme) pero el siguiente capitulo no puede tardar tanto como este, y ya estamos en el climax de la historia asi que todo comenzara a pasar mas rapido.

Una vez mas una disculpa en serio, espero no hallan abandonado la historia D: haha y pues cualquier ccomentario es bienvenido, en serio, sus reviews me alientan a mejorar. Sin mas les deseo unas agradables vacaciones para los que ya hayan salido y les mando buenas vibras a los que sigan en clases

PD: ¿Les gusto el capitulo 100? A mi si :D


	10. Resoluciones parciales

Si bien Apple Bloom había pasado todo el fin de semana más tranquila luego de haber sido capaz de declararse al chico que tanto le gustaba, no había dejado de pensar sobre qué es lo que debía hacer a continuación. Aunque en un principio le parecía que para demostrarle al chico sus sentimientos no tendría que pensar mucho, pues durante mucho tiempo había fantaseado sobre las cosas que le gustaría hacer con él, en ese momento le parecía que su creatividad la había abandonado. Sentía una especie de culpa luego de llegar a la conclusión de que su amiga Scootaloo también sentía algo por Spike.

Al terminar las clases del viernes pasado, sus amigas y ella tenían planeado quedarse un poco más en la escuela o ir a algún lugar a comer un postre y charlar un rato, como acostumbraban cada viernes. Sin embargo, la tensión en el ambiente fue tan evidente que antes de que Apple Bloom pudiera decir nada o que SweetieBelle pudiera protestar, Scootaloo se fue sin decir una palabra, era como si hubiese adivinado lo que había sucedido entre ella y Spike.

SweetieBelle sin embargo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía, y Apple Bloom no se lo explicaría, pues no quería que nadie más se inmiscuyera en lo que estaba pasando, aunque se tratara de su amiga. No buscaría a Scootaloo, después de todo, ella había tratado de hablar las cosas de frente antes y su amiga solo había mentido, así que se concentraría en hacer lo mejor posible para tratar de conquistar a Spike… Aunque aquella idea le sonaba algo extraña, sabía que era lo que realmente quería hacer.

* * *

El fin de semana acabo más pronto de lo esperado y Scootaloo se encontró en la penosa situación de tener que volver a ver a Apple Bloom antes de sentirse lista para ello, después de lo sucedido la semana pasada, había estado tratando de poner en orden sus sentimientos sobre Spike, y poder encontrarse bien con su amiga.

Sabía que la pelirroja llevaba mucho tiempo suspirando por su amigo, así que trato de entender porque ella había tenido el descaro de invitar a salir al chico luego de la promesa que le había hecho a su amiga.

Llego al salón un poco más tarde de lo normal a fin de alargar lo mayor posible el inevitable encuentro con su amiga, cuando entro, la mayoría de sus compañeros hablaban entre sí por lo que nadie presto atención a su llegada, con excepción evidentemente de Apple Bloom y SweetieBelle.

—Buenos días chicas.

—Buenos días Scootaloo. —respondieron ambas al unísono.

Trato de evitar la constante mirada de Apple Bloom, sin embargo era obvio que su amiga esperaba inconscientemente alguna palabra de ella.

—Apple Bloom…

—Hola chicas.

Había llegado Spike, parecía completamente absorto en sus pensamientos pero el saludo que dio por la espalda de Scootaloo y el brillo que enseguida noto en los ojos de su amiga pelirroja fue suficiente para que no se atreviera a continuar hablando. El chico camino directo a su asiento cabizbajo, parecía muy agotado aun después del fin de semana, sin embargo antes de que el chico se sentara Apple Bloom llamo su atención.

—Spike… hum… ¿podrías sentarte aquí solo por hoy? —dijo la pelirroja señalando el asiento vacío que se encontraba justo detrás de ella. —Quisiera platicarte algo.

"Así que ni siquiera pretende ser sutil" pensó Scootaloo mientras una falsa sonrisa se asomaba a su rostro tratando de disfrazar su reacción interna.

Spike asedio, sin decir nada se acercó a Apple Bloom, la miro de reojo y respondió a la enorme sonrisa de la chica con una ligera sonrisa sincera. Aunque aquello se había sentido un poco raro para todos, nadie dijo nada y Spike solo se sentó en el lugar que le había indicado la pelirroja.

La clase comenzó casi enseguida y Scootaloo tuvo que ir a sentarse donde siempre mientras trataba de controlar su reacción ante lo sucedido, no sabía con exactitud si solo sentía celos o alguna otra cosa, lo que tenía más presente en su cabeza era la clara actitud de superioridad que tenía Apple Bloom respecto a ella, aunque tampoco sabía bien porque concluía eso, era más que nada por la forma en que su amiga la miraba. Noto varias veces que Apple Bloom le decía algunas cosas a Spike y extrañamente luego ambos reían o se sonreían el uno al otro. Aunque Scootaloo estaba segura de no estar sintiendo celos, comenzó a pensar más en lo que pensaba su amiga pelirroja sobre ella, después de todo, era ella la que le había mentido, Apple Bloom le había contado la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia Spike, había confiado en ella…

—Psst. Scoots, ¿sabes si algo ha pasado entre Apple Bloom y Spike? —de pronto SweetieBelle le pregunto en voz baja.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —respondió algo molesta Scootaloo, ya que no quería que la sacaran de sus pensamientos.

—Pues… acabo de escuchar que Apple Bloom le trajo un pay a Spike y le pidió que fueran juntos a comerlo. No sé, ¿acaso a Apple Bloom le gusta Spike?

Scootaloo trato de ser paciente, era obvio que su amiga no era tan perspicaz para notar que a su amiga le gustaba aquel chico desde hace mucho.

—Creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a ella.

—Si claro, tienes razón… ¡Uy que emoción! ¿Crees que sean novios?

—Tal vez también debas preguntarle eso.

La clase continuo y Scootaloo no podía dejar de pensar en si aquello le costaría la amistad que tenía con Apple Bloom. Miro hacia Spike y se dio cuenta que tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, pero a comparación de Apple Bloom, a quien parecía que todo el rostro le brillaba de alegría, Spike se quedaba muy corto. No pudo evitar sentir felicidad por su amiga.

Era cierto, después de todo ella sabía lo mucho que Apple Bloom se lamentaba de haberse fijado en alguien que ya no tenía ojos para nadie más, pero ahora que tenía posibilidad de estar con esa persona, se veía tan feliz… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta? No tenía muy claro lo que sentía por Spike, pero si sabía que deseaba que su amiga fuera feliz, y era claro que lo que podía sentir acaso ella, no se comparaba con lo que Apple Bloom sentía. Tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía que arreglar las cosas.

* * *

Spike había estado todo el día con Apple Bloom, después de lo ocurrido el día anterior había estado pensando más que nada en Rarity, hasta que extrañamente Apple Bloom hizo que se distrajera inevitablemente, aunque pensó que estar con la chica granjera seria incomodo después de su declaración, todo el día habían estado charlando sobre cualquier eventualidad sin importancia. Apple Bloom le había llevado un pay de manzana que ella misma había preparado especial para él durante el fin de semana con ayuda de su abuela. Aquello hizo sentir un poco mal a Spike, que ni siquiera se había molestado en contestarle de forma correcta los mensajes que la chica le había enviado. Pero la pelirroja le dijo que pasar el receso solo con ella sería la mejor forma de agradecerle.

Y así lo habían hecho, durante todo el día Spike y ella no se separaron ni un momento, aunque Spike al principio pensó que no era correcto tal vez el darle tanta atención a Apple Bloom, cuando ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que sentía, después de lo sucedido con Rarity un día antes y la forma en la que habían terminado las cosas con ella, se dio cuenta que la pelirroja le hacía olvidar todo el estrés.

Durante el receso nadie dijo nada cuando ambos salieron juntos nuevamente a la azotea a compartir su almuerzo, el pay de Apple Bloom sabia delicioso y ambos lo disfrutaron mucho.

—…así que obviamente se molestó un poco pero no tuvo más opción que obedecer a la abuela, ya sabes cómo es Applejack. —decía Apple Bloom riendo junto a Spike

—Claro, ya la conozco. —Ambos se encontraban divirtiéndose con algunas historias de la sobreprotección que tenía su amiga rubia con su pequeña hermana.

—Oh, espera, tienes algo…

La chica limpio un poco de pay que se había quedado en la comisura de los labios del chico, el tacto sorprendió un poco a Spike que aún se estaba riendo, ambos cruzaron la mirada un instante después. Spike volvía a sentir esa necesidad de proteger a la chica, era un impulso muy difícil de sostener, realmente tenía ganas de abrazarla y acariciar su cabello rojo. La chica pareció notar la sorpresa del chico, ambos se quedaron callados un segundo mientras se sonreían el uno al otro.

Aquella imagen hizo que Spike recordara lo sucedido con Rarity y enseguida desvió la mirada, siguieron charlando animadamente pero para Apple Bloom aquello había sido demasiado significativo.

El día continuo, sin que ellos se separaran, la animosidad de Apple Bloom hacia que sin importar de que hablaran, nunca se aburrían. Cuando llego la hora de salida, Spike se disponía a irse con su amigo Button como siempre, durante todo ese tiempo no se había puesto a pensar en Scootaloo, sin embargo cuando la volteo a ver mientras se despedía de Apple Bloom pudo notar que la chica los miraba con alegría, como si estuviera feliz de verlo con su amiga. Spike no estaba seguro de si aquella era la forma correcta de interpretar esa mirada, pero igualmente se sintió extrañamente aliviado. Era como si todo el estrés de la semana pasada se hubiera esfumado.

* * *

Apple Bloom no podía encontrarse más feliz, había estado casi el día completo charlando y divirtiéndose con Spike, aunque fue un simple día de escuela, la interacción que tuvo todo el tiempo con él fue más que suficiente para hacer de ese lunes el más increíble de todos.

El día por fin había terminado, Spike se acaba de despedir de ella como de costumbre, pero sabía que aquel leve beso en la mejilla significa algo muy diferente al de antes, se sintió alegre de nuevo, por un momento había dudado de tener el valor de seguir hablándole a Spike luego de su confesión, pero al verlo volvió a sentir ese coraje de hacerle entender lo que sentía por él, y las cosas simplemente se dieron de forma correcta.

Entonces se volvió hacia sus amigas, SweetieBelle la miraba con brillo en los ojos y Scootaloo tenia una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Te gusta Spike? —pregunto de pronto SweetieBelle yendo directamente al grano.

Apple Bloom se sonrojo enseguida, miro a Scootaloo, pues no sabía que debía responder enfrente de ella, pero la chica, contrario a lo que ella pensaba, le mantenía aquella sonrisa y no se veía alterada por su posible respuesta. Decidió que no tenía ya porque ocultar lo que sentía.

—Si…

—¡Waaa! ¡Lo sabía! Que emoción, ¿ya se lo dijiste? —SweetieBelle comenzó a alebrestarse apenas acababa de pronunciar Apple Bloom.

—Pues… sí.

— ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡No lo puedo creer! —Esta vez sí pudo observar una reacción en el semblante de Scootaloo, por un momento la noto reflexiva, luego vio que se acercaba más a ellas. —Qué bueno, entonces por como los vi hoy… ¿ya son novios?

— ¿Eh? No, ¡claro que no!

—Aun así que bueno que por fin te hayas decidido a decirle lo que sientes Apple Bloom. —Scootaloo ya se encontraba junto a ellas y el sonido de su voz era de lo más sincero posible. —SweetieBelle, ¿podrías dejarme un momento con Apple Bloom? tengo que decirle algo importante.

— ¿Por qué no me puedes decir a mí también? —Tanto Scootaloo como Apple Bloom la miraron un momento en tono de reproche. — ¡Argh! Está bien.

La chica salió del salón en el que ya solo se encontraban ellas tres, dejando solas a Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, la pelirroja se sintió un poco incomoda, pues el ambiente se volvió algo pesado, parecía que Scootaloo estaba esforzándose mucho por encontrar la forma de expresar lo que quería decir.

— ¿Así que finalmente si te declaraste a Spike eh? —Dijo tímidamente mientras asomaba una sonrisa forzada.

—Pues sí, creo que como dijiste, ahora que ya no está enamorado de Rarity es posible que yo tenga una oportunidad, no voy a dejar que se me pase.

—Si… Escucha Apple Bloom, lo lamento, sé que te prometí que te ayudaría, pero luego de ese día que pase con él, no se…

—No te preocupes Scootaloo, si sientes algo por él no tienes por qué sentirte mal, en serio…

—No, es que es eso de lo que te quería hablar…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Scootaloo suspiro como si estuviera a punto de confesar que dijo alguna mentira.

—Es que, en realidad… creo que me gustó mucho la atención que me dio, nunca nadie me había tratado así, me gustó mucho, por la atención, no exactamente porque fuera él, debo admitir que inclusive me sentí un poco bien al saber que me prefirió a mi sobre los demás. —Apple Bloom la miro con algo de reproche en ese momento. — Pero ahora que se lo que paso, veo que el también siente algo por ti, y creo que fui demasiado egoísta… Tú… de verdad lo quieres a él… ¿verdad?

Apple Bloom la miro con una extraña mezcla de reproche y ternura, sabia lo mucho que le estaba costando a su amiga decir todo eso.

—Sí, quiero poder estar con él de verdad, no lo sé, me provoca una increíble alegría el simple hecho de estar con él.

Apple Bloom se sonrió inconscientemente de esa forma en que solo lo hacía cuando estaba con Spike, Scootaloo también le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Pues… creo que solo quería decirte que no te preocupes por mí, y perdóname por no decirte las cosas de frente antes… ¿amigas?

—Claro que si amiga.

Se dieron un abrazo sincero y ambas se sintieron increíblemente aliviadas después de eso, era como si todo lo que se interponía entre Apple Bloom y Spike se fuese desvaneciendo, era como si el destino quisiera que estuvieran juntos. Esa idea esperanzo mucho a Apple Bloom que cada vez se sentía más segura sobre lo que debía pasar.

—Supongo que en este momento ya puedo pasar ¿no? —de pronto hablo SweetieBelle por detrás de la puerta.

—¡SweetieBelle! —gritaron ambas, era obvio que la chica había escuchado todo.

Las tres se echaron a reír mientras SweetieBelle entraba y también las abrazaba, mientras iban camino a casa las tres se disponían a que harían de todo para lograr que Apple Bloom y Spike estuvieran juntos finalmente.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Wow, otra vez un hiatus muy largo haha, no nada de eso, la verdad es que mi fin de semestre fue demasiado feo, ni siquiera sobrevivi xd, pero aun asi hay vacaciones y regreso a mi hobby favorito, la verdad lo siento mucho por todo el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, espero no hayan abandonado ya todos la historia haha

Se que fue un capitulo algo corto, pero la verdad es que ya me moria de ganas de escribirlo, ahora parece que Apple Bloom va a tomar el control de la situación, en especial con la ayuda de las CMC, veremos que sucede ahora, y en el próximo capitulo igual regresaremos con Rarity y todo lo que sucedera sobre su intento de subir al exito. No se lo pierdan!

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y en especial por todos sus comentarios, siempre es un placer saber lo que piensan de la historia.

**BORRE2222: **Sin duda la situacion de Spike es lamentable, en especial porque obviamente aprendera por las malas el control de las emociones, pero por ahora, hay que entenderlo, si bien esta enamorado perdidamente de Rarity, todos adoran tener una admiradora, digamos que por ahora se confundira mucho, en cuanto a Apple Bloom, veremos como le va, hahaha muchas gracias por seguir comentando la historia ^^

**Doble-R-1076:** Bueno, eso la verdad me hace sentir muy halagado, sin embargo me encantan estos personajes, y creo que mantuve su esencia, y simplemente me esfuerzo por desarrollar su personalidad alrededor de las situaciones a las que se van encontrando xd, muchas gracias por ese comentario. Igual me gusto mucho el fanservice que hubo en el capitulo 100, aunque creo que mi favorito hasta ahora ha sido el ultimo de la princesa luna, me gusto todas las referencias que tuvo haha, gracias por seguir leyendo, lo aprecio mucho n-n**  
**

**MordecaiFanD: **Que bueno que te gusto ese capitulo, es el que mas trabajo me ha costado, y tambien el que mas me ha gustado escrbiri hahaha, gracias, aunque creeme que si me tardo, mas que nada ha sido por la escuela, ahora espero publicar cada semana como era mi costumbre. :)

**supertotitoti:** Muchas gracias, espero esta tardanza también valga la pena xD, no de verdad, trato de mejorar a cada capitulo, y esa parte del trasporte publico también me gusto mucho. gracias por seguir hasta aquí la historia ^^

**Vahn 187: **Sin duda es algo complicado el extraño conflicto amoroso que se desarrollo, pero como viste, este se ira simplificando poco a poco, dejando mas que nada a un triangulo haha, y todo como dijiste, provocado por el pobre Spike, hahaha muchas gracias por tus comentarios, intentare mantener esa calidad :) n.n

**Etherion: **Rarity esta siendo víctima de sus emociones también, aunque no quiera, y si, aunque lo de Scootaloo ya se lo explico Spike (spoilerxD) imagina cuando se entere de Apple Bloom :o, en fin, veremos que termina decidiendo, ni ella sabe como es que quiere a Spike xd, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia :)

**MeganBrony: **Lo siento , no quería tardar en serio, espero sigas por aquí haha, las cosas poco a poco iran mejorando para nuestro protagonista, o tal vez no xD

**Mr. NBA: **Hahaha muchas gracias, que bueno que te esta gustando, y claro, Spike la tiene dificil, quien sabe si realmente tendra una salida sin quedar como un patan xd. gracias por tus comentarios :)

**NAZH045:** Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero este capitulo tambien te haya gustado, y en serio cualquier comentario es mas que bienvenido, haha, ^^

Recuerden que cualquier comentario es mas que bienvenido, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo hasta ahorita. Nos vemos en la próxima!


	11. La Cita

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Rarity había dejado sus diseños a la fotógrafa amiga de Trenderhoof, y también una semana desde aquel extraño encuentro que tuvo con Spike en el camino a su casa. Era viernes, aunque había tenido una semana pesada en la escuela que requirió la mayor parte de su concentración, no había dejado de pensar en si sus diseños realmente aparecerían en aquella revista.

Trenderhoof no le había podido asegurar nada, le había dicho que aquello ya dependía totalmente de la revista y en esas decisiones ya no podía intervenir, Rarity le había agradecido de forma constante por esa gran oportunidad, si bien no era seguro que aquello le llevaría lejos, era un gran comienzo y sin duda la oportunidad se la debía por completo al chico. Durante aquella semana también había mejorado considerablemente la relación que el chico rubio tenía con ella y sus amigas. Pronto, sin embargo, se hizo demasiado evidente que el chico sentía atracción por su amiga Applejack. Y no paso mucho antes de que el mismo chico se lo confesara el miércoles pasado.

—…por lo que no soy de ir mucho a ver películas, a menos que sea con las chicas. —se habían separado de las demás un poco antes de entrar del descanso y charlaban de algunas cosas sin sentido.

—Sí, claro yo entiendo. Escucha Rarity había algo que quería comentarte, especialmente a ti que te tengo más confianza.

—Claro, dime.

—Me temo que siento una inevitable atracción por tu amiga Applejack, desde que la vi por primera vez.

Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Rarity, pues aunque ya lo sospechaba no esperaba que el chico se lo dijera a ella.

— ¿De verdad? Bueno no puedo decir que no lo sospechaba pero…

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme Rarity!, jamás me había costado tanto trabajo llamar la atención de una chica, tu eres su amiga, sé que puedes aconsejarme para que pueda tener su atención.

Aunque por unos instantes Rarity sintió algo de celos por Applejack, pues definitivamente Trenderhoof era muy atractivo y en algún momento ella se sintió atraída por el de forma real. Al ver al chico evidentemente afligido por el trabajo que le costaba llamar la atención de su amiga rubia no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Applejack era todo lo contrario al chico, su sofisticación más que asombrarla sin duda la incomodaba, y si el rubio deseaba llamar su atención tendría que ser un tipo completamente diferente.

—Bueno, no lo sé, Applejack es el tipo de chica que sin duda sabe lo que quiere, no creo que la puedas convencer tan fácil si ella no quiere algo. —contesto Rarity algo pensativa.

—Vamos Rarity, escucha, sé que dije que ya no podía hacer nada para que aparecieran tus diseños en la revista de mi amiga, pero mi papa conoce al editor, podría decirle que le aconseje de algún modo que publique tus vestidos. —Aquella proposición ilusiono enseguida a Rarity —… pero promete que me ayudaras a que Applejack acepte salir conmigo este fin de semana.

Eso rompió por completo la ilusión, el chico no había pronunciado aquellas palabras con ninguna malicia, pero el acondicionamiento estaba evidente, no supo cómo sentirse, más que mal intencionado Trenderhoof se veía desesperado, no sabía si aquello estaba bien, sin duda podía aconsejar a Applejack para que aceptara salir con el chico, pero más que eso, sin duda talvez ella también terminaría por ponerle alguna condición a su amiga para que salga con el muchacho, no le pareció que fuera lo correcto nada de eso.

Pero la posibilidad de asegurar su publicación…

— ¿De verdad harás eso por mi si Applejack acepta salir contigo?

—Te lo prometo, pero… ya me rechazo ayer con una excusa barata, necesito que me ayudes a convencerla.

—Hum… está bien, hablare con ella y veré que puedo hacer.

Ya era viernes y Rarity aún no había encontrado la forma de hablar con Applejack, Trenderhoof seguía actuando lo más normal que se pudiera imaginar con todas, pero cada vez que se quedaba a solas con ella, aprovechaba para recordarle su trato. Además de que Rarity aún no se decidía a hacerlo porque no sabía si era lo correcto, ¿acaso no estaba usando a su amiga para conseguir ella algo? Sin embargo… era para cumplir su sueño.

Decidió que lo mejor sería no pensar mucho las cosas y ese mismo día antes de que fuese la hora de salida abordo a la rubia mientras cambiaban de clase.

— ¡Hola Applejack!

— ¿Que hay Rarity?

—Querida, escuche que nuestro amigo Trenderhoof te invito a salir, ¿es verdad? —Applejack se puso roja enseguida ante lo directo de la pregunta.

—Oh pues… si… el chico me invito el martes… pero tengo que trabajar en la granja, ya sabes cómo es esto. —Aunque era evidente que el tema la incomodaba, termino la oración con la seguridad de que su coartada era irrefutable.

—Ya veo, pero me dijo que también rechazaste que fuera a verte a tu casa, quería conocer tu granja.

—Cielos, ¿también te conto eso? Bueno, tú sabes que la granja no es exactamente para estar recibiendo turistas.

—Vamos Applejack, dale una oportunidad al chico, creo que es obvio que se muere por ti. —Rarity decidió ir al grano, sabía que no tenía sentido tratar de convencer sutilmente a su amiga. — Sal con él solo por esta vez, no sabes si te podría llegar a gustar realmente.

Applejack se quedó pensativa un momento, no la tomo tan de sorpresa el comentario directo de Rarity, solo parecía evaluar la posibilidad de su consejo.

—Puede que tengas razón Rarity, pero en realidad no tengo tiempo en mi vida para esas cosas, y no me mal entiendas, Trenderhoof es un buen chico, pero… simplemente no es mi tipo.

Rarity la miro con reproche por un momento, lo que daría ella por tener a un chico como ese detrás de ella, ¿Cómo se atrevía Applejack a despreciarlo de esa forma? Sin embargo no le dijo nada a la rubia, necesitaba convencerla de algún modo.

—De acuerdo, escucha no quería tener que hacer esto pero, ¿recuerdas aquella noche en que tu hermana y las niñas se iban a quedar en casa de Rainbow Dash y me pediste que también me quedara con ellas para cuidarlas porque no confiabas en Rainbow? —Applejack supo que la había arrinconado con eso. —Lo hice, y dijiste que me la debías, bueno, pues te pido que me compenses ahora.

— ¿Y porque te importa tanto que salga con él de todas maneras? Creí que a ti te gustaba.

—Pues…. ¡Porque es mi amigo y tu también y me gustaría verlos juntos! Además, te equivocas, nuestra relación es enteramente platónica y amistosa.

Rarity se había puesto algo nerviosa al contestar esa pregunta, pero sabía que con eso había derrotado a la rubia.

—Hmmm… Está bien Rarity, saldré con él, ¡pero esto es más de lo que hiciste por mi oíste! Ahora tú me debes una.

Rarity sonrió triunfante. Sabía que su amiga cumpliría de forma decente su palabra, aunque tal vez cometía un error porque ilusionaría al chico, pero había cumplido su parte, por lo que se dirigió a hablar con Trenderhoof.

—… Así que acepto salir contigo mañana, solo pídeselo de nuevo y te dirá que sí.

— ¡Sí! Oh gracias Rarity, sabía que me ayudarías, muchas gracias.

—… Si, emm, bueno… respecto a lo que me dijiste que harías. —Trenderhoof se encontraba completamente emocionando, se podía ver como brillaban sus ojos mientras claramente fantaseaba sobre la cita que tendría con su amiga. — ¿le dirás a tu padre que convenza a la revista?

— ¿Hum? …¡Oh si claro!, le diré hoy mismo que hable con ellos.

Rarity sintió que Trenderhoof más que nada le estaba dando el avión y por un momento se preguntó si había hecho bien en convencer a su amiga de salir con el chico solo por ella, pero prefirió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

El día escolar termino, pudo ver que Applejack la miraba con algo de enojo cuando le decía que si a Trenderhoof mientras leía en sus labios claramente "Me debes una". Rarity sintió de nuevo esa extraña sensación de no saber si hacia lo correcto, y de pronto se dio cuenta que deseaba contarle todo eso a alguien, a la misma persona a la que siempre le contaba todo mas bien.

Después de lo sucedido con Spike el domingo pasado, no lo había vuelvo a ver, ahora sabía que no salía con aquella niña, ¿entonces porque ya no le hablaba? Talvez se había dado cuenta de sus celos ese día, y no quería ya tener una amiga como ella.

Aunque no había pensado mucho al respecto, porque no le gustaba aquella idea, pero ahora que llegaba el final de las clases no pudo evitar empezar a preguntarse una y otra vez porque no había sabido ya nada de Spike, en realidad… lo extrañaba.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el viernes, después de que Scootaloo y Apple Bloom se reconciliaran, las tres amigas habían hecho de todo para ayudar a que Spike y la pelirroja estuvieran más tiempo juntos, se la pasaban dejándolos solos cada que podían y más que nada evitando que nadie los molestara cuando estaban juntos, habían ayudado a Apple Bloom a cocinar cosas para el chico y a hacerle dibujos, manualidades y otros regalos.

Habían planeado sin embargo que ese viernes debían salir y para ello habían tomado todas las precauciones posibles con tal de que les fuera excelente.

—Muy bien Apple Bloom, entonces van a pasar por el helado y enseguida irán a caminar por el parque.

—Es ahí donde le tienes que comenzar a hablar bonito, recuerda, se han estado divirtiendo juntos, pero es hora de dejar en claro cuáles son tus intenciones.

—Sí, ¡entendido!

Se encontraban en el receso, Scootaloo y SweetieBelle le aconsejaban como debía abordar el tema romántico con Spike, pues aunque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, más que nada se divertían hablando de banalidades y otras cosas que aunque la hacían sentir bien, no había sucedido nada de lo que realmente quería que sucediera Apple Bloom, se moría de ganas de abrazar e inclusive besar al chico, de saber qué es lo que él sentía por ella.

Así que habían preparado esa cita para que lo hiciera, las charlas motivadoras de sus amigas le daban el valor de hacerlo de nuevo y más que nada la confianza de que si el chico se la pasaba bien con ella y no le rechazaba casi nada, era porque lo de ellos si podría ser, así que ya se sentía más que preparada para intentar dar el siguiente paso.

—Muy bien, ahora solo hay que esperar a que terminen las clases, ¡tú puedes hacerlo Apple Bloom!

Se dirigieron al salón donde Spike ya se encontraba.

* * *

Spike había pasado toda esa semana simplemente dejando que las circunstancias pasaran de un forma u otra, no estaba ya muy seguro de que es lo que quería que pasara por lo que solo se había dejado llevar.

Y sin duda había estado pasando momentos muy agradables con Apple Bloom, estar con ella siempre lo hacía sentir de esa forma tan única que se siente el saber que alguien quiere estar contigo, le hacía sentir halagado y orgulloso, además de que sin duda estando juntos casi nunca se aburrían y le provocaba el olvidar todo lo que le preocupaba. Era innegable que ya existía algo entre ellos.

Sin embargo, después de toda esa semana, aun no había dejado de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Rarity el domingo pasado, cuando Apple Bloom no estaba para distraerlo, era lo único en lo que pensaba, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable porque sentía que solo usaba a la chica pelirroja como distracción para ya no preocuparse sobre lo sucedido con Rarity.

Por otro lado, Scootaloo le había vuelto a hablar, y lo hacía ya de forma normal, igual había visto que se hablaba con Apple Bloom como si nada hubiera pasado, y más que nada que era la primera en sugerir que se quedaran solos él y Apple Bloom. Él no tenía muy claro que había sucedido entre ellas exactamente, pero su preocupación de haber acabado con su amistad se había esfumado, las cosas parecían ir poco a poco resolviéndose por sí solas. Y era por eso más que nada que había decidido no hacer nada para evitar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo.

Estaba sentado junto a Button como lo había hecho casi toda la semana, cuando vio que las chicas entraron, Button se acercó para decirle algo al ver a las niñas.

—Oye Spike, ¿entonces si saldrás con Apple Bloom hoy?

—Pues sí, ya te había dicho que me dijo que fuéramos por un helado y a charlar un rato.

— ¿Estás seguro que fue una buena idea decirle que si?

—Creo que sí, ya te he dicho que no hace nada más para intentar modificar el curso de las cosas, si intento algo probablemente lo arruinare.

—Pero… ¿Qué hay de Rarity? ¿Aún no has hablado con ella?

—No… la verdad no sé qué pensar luego de lo que te conté que sucedió el domingo, de la forma en que se fue.

—Qué suerte la tuya, encontrártela en la calle ese día.

—Yo no lo llamaría suerte…

—… ¿Ya no sientes nada por ella?

—No lo sé, ese día… admití que no ando con nadie, decidí que era mejor no fingir más, pero no me atrevo a volver a hablarle después de la forma en que se portó, no entiendo porque se molestó. —Spike se puso pensativo pero luego interrumpió su charla para regresarle una sonrisa a Apple Bloom que lo estaba viendo. —Creo que mejor no pienso mucho en eso, después de todo, no se… tal vez lo de Apple Bloom y yo… puede pasar lo que sea.

—Espero no estés diciendo eso solo porque no tienes el valor de averiguar que sucedió con Rarity y porque Apple Bloom te sirve como distracción.

—… Hmm, tal vez tengas razón… iré a hablar con Rarity… pero el lunes, este fin de semana no quiero estarme preocupando al respecto.

—Claro, entonces procura no darle demasiadas alas a Apple Bloom, aunque creo que eso ya lo hiciste.

—Lo intentare. —Respondió Spike con algo de resignación en su voz, odiaba esa sensación de estar aprovechándose de Apple Bloom, pero la verdad es que ni él tenía muy claro que es lo que sentía por ella.

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, las clases finales fueron más relajadas y se puso a platicar de cualquier cosas con sus amigos por lo que pronto dejo de preocuparse, y a cada minuto más cerca de la salida no pudo evitar sentirse cada vez más nervioso sobre su salida con Apple Bloom.

Cuando sonó la campana de salida la chica se volvió hacia él enseguida y le indico que regresaría pronto mientras salía del salón con SweetieBelle, poco a poco el salón se vacío, Scootaloo se acercó a él y le dijo:

—Apple Bloom te estará esperando en la planta baja Spike.

Se fue sin decir más y Button se despidió de él, el chico bajo y no paso mucho antes de que viera llegar a Apple Bloom.

Se había ido evidentemente para cambiarse, y claramente SweetieBelle la había acompañado para ayudarle a peinarse, la verdad era que se veía muy linda, cambio sus pantalones de mezclilla que solía usar por un coqueto atuendo con falda, que la hacía ver mil veces más femenina, y su peinado… ¿era como el de Rarity? No sabía si había hecho eso a propósito pero era claro que se había peinado tratando de imitar el estilo de ella. Algo que extrañamente, Spike no tenía claro de si le gustaba o incomodaba.

El hecho de que sin duda se veía muy bien hacia que Apple Bloom se sintiera apenada mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, el ligero rubor en sus mejillas y la timidez con la que se dirigía hacia él, la hacía ver aún más hermosa.

—Hola… ¿nos vamos?

—…Claro. —de pronto Spike se dio cuenta de que también se encontraba algo ruborizado, sin duda la imagen de Apple Bloom le había impactado. — por aquí.

Mientras se dirigían a la salida pudo notar que Scootaloo y SweetieBelle los veían de lejos mientras se sonreían.

* * *

Apple Bloom se sentía algo apenada, había dejado que SweetieBelle le ayudara a decidir su aspecto para aquella cita, y estaba segura de que se veía muy bonita, pero ella simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a eso, por lo que no podía evitar el sentirse algo nervioso.

Sin embargo la presencia de Spike, como siempre le brindaba algo de seguridad, y no paso mucho antes de que el chico halagara su atuendo y lo linda que se veía.

—Te ves muy linda Apple Bloom, me gusta cómo te vestiste. —le dijo mientras caminaban al transporte publico poco después de salir de la escuela. —no pensé que cambiarias de atuendo… espero no te moleste que yo…

—No te preocupes, solo lo hice porque quería verme bien para… bueno… para ti… —contesto la pelirroja tímidamente.

—…Pues gracias… me siento muy halagado. Te ves preciosa.

Ella se sonrojo aún más y bajo la mirada, esos cumplidos la hacían sentir algo irreconocible, era inexplicables las emociones fuertes que unas cuantas palabras de aquel chico le hacían sentir.

Durante el camino al parque pasaron a una pequeña heladería que no se encontraba muy lejos de la casa de la pelirroja, era una zona de la ciudad donde el ambiente de campo era mucho más predominante, el paisaje era bastante agradable y pronto ambos se comenzaron a sentir muy cómodos con la situación.

Pronto llegaron al parque donde más que nada había agradables claros de pasto para sentarse bajo los árboles a descansar y pasar un buen rato admirando el paisaje.

Se sentaron juntos en uno de esos árboles mientras disfrutaban de los helados y charlaban de cualquier cosa. Sin embargo Apple Bloom aún no se atrevía a comenzar a hablar de lo que había quedado con sus amigas, le parecía que todo estaba tan bien solo hablando de esa forma y tenía miedo de matar el momento con algún comentario fuera de lugar.

Por otro lado Spike cada vez se sentía más admirado por lo increíblemente bella que se veía Apple Bloom, no podía dejar de verla, la luz del sol pasando a través de las ramas del árbol bajo el que estaba, y su cabello moviéndose al viento mientras reía, era encantadora sin duda, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, de pronto las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca presa del encanto del momento.

— ¿Sabes Apple Bloom? Eres realmente muy linda, no puedo creer que te pueda gustar un tipo como yo.

Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Apple Bloom, enseguida pudo sentir como los colores se le subían al rostro y se quedaba sin habla, volteo a ver a Spike y pudo notar que claramente no había pensado mucho al decir eso porque también se había ruborizado al notar la reacción de ella.

—…bueno yo… no sé qué decirte, ¿gracias?

—Si… emm… jeje… ¿de nada?

—…La verdad es que… ¿Cómo no podrías gustarme? Te conozco desde hace tanto y… siempre has sido una persona tan linda… —Apple Bloom rio un poco. —tratando de convencer a Rarity de fijarse en ti… siempre me pareció que todo lo que hacías era muy lindo y no se… tal vez con todos esos gestos, si terminaste haciendo que alguien se enamorara de ti.

Apple Bloom hablaba con una mezcla de risa y timidez en la voz, pero Spike sentía que aquello no estaba bien, Apple Bloom estaba convencida de que él ya no sentía nada por Rarity ¿pero él? Seguía sintiéndose culpable al hablar de la chica, ¿así que era lo que sentía en realidad?

Estaba absorto en esos pensamientos cuando pudo notar que Apple Bloom nuevamente le sostenía la mano, la miro enseguida asombrado y ella le entrego una sonrisa tímida, mientras se acercaba lentamente a él y se recargaba en su hombro, su cabeza comenzó a perder el sentido, se estaban mirando de esa forma en la que las emociones comenzaban a apoderarse de ellos, sabía lo que iba a suceder, era como si la chica se lo estuviera suplicando con la mirada.

Pero Spike, no sabía que pensar, el hecho de que la pelirroja mencionara a Rarity… no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ¡aun en ese momento!

No pudo evitarlo, Apple Bloom parecía estar cada vez más cerca y él lo único que hizo fue sostener su mano pero voltear la mirada, sin embargo, se voltio de prisa, le dio un beso en la frente y la sostuvo contra su pecho.

Apple Bloom no sabía muy bien lo que aquello significaba, pero aun así se sentía estupendo, la felicidad que sentía era inefable, algo totalmente indescriptible.

Pasaron un rato de aquella forma, Apple Bloom se separó luego de unos minutos y siguieron charlando de cualquier otro tema, Spike no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pero no dejo que aquello le arruinara el día, y el comenzar a hablar de otra cosa con ella hizo que pronto los pensamientos incomodos salieran de su cabeza.

Así terminaron su cita, Spike fue hasta la puerta del hogar de Apple Bloom a dejarla cuando el sol estaba casi en su punto más bajo en el poniente. Se despidió de ella con un leve beso en la mejilla como siempre y cada quien se fue a su casa con diferentes pensamientos en su cabeza, pero ambos provocados por el mismo tipo de emoción.

Spike no quería seguir pensando mucho las cosas, la había pasado bien a final de cuentas, y si bien planeaba hablar con Rarity y saber que era lo que quería, aprovecharía ese fin de semana para despejar su mente y no preocuparse.

Apple Bloom por otro lado no cabía en si misma de la emoción, había pasado un tiempo tan agradable con el chico que tanto le gustaba, y ese momento en el que estuvieron abrazados… sin duda era el tipo de sensación a la que se volvería adicta.

Como lo había prometido, enseguida les aviso a sus amigas como había ido la cita, y la emoción de todas fue inevitable. Todo iba mejor de lo planeado para ella.

* * *

Rarity se encontraba en su habitación, ya era noche en aquel viernes tan extraño, no había podido dejar de estarse cuestionando si había hecho lo correcto sobre su amiga Applejack, y más aún, al darse cuenta de que extrañaba a Spike, nuevamente se sentía confundida sobre esa extraña emoción que sentía por su gran amigo. Siempre había estado junto a ella, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a su presencia y su ayuda incondicional… pero durante toda esa semana ¡ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra!

Al recordar lo sucedido con el chico el fin de semana pasado, no estaba ya muy segura de las causas de su reacción, sabía que se había sentido extrañamente incomoda, pero sus emociones la habían controlado y no podía pensar muy claro al respecto, en ese momento solo deseaba poder hablar con el chico sobre lo que estaba pasando en su vida, se dio cuenta que era la persona a la que en realidad le contaba casi todo.

Después había pensado en lo de Trenderhoof, se sentía condicionada a su ayuda, y no entendía como es que un chico como él se podía fijar en alguien tan diferente y no en ella,

"¿Qué tiene de bueno Applejack que no tenga yo?" Se sentía mal por ese pensamiento pero… "¡¿Cómo pudo Spike haber invitado a salir a otra niña antes que a mí?!"

Aquello lo pensó de forma completamente inconsciente, pero al dejarse llevar un poco por esas extrañas emociones de envidia y celos, había aparecido en su cabeza de forma repentina.

De pronto un pequeño grito de su hermana pequeña en su habitación (que estaba pegada a la suya) la despertó de sus pensamientos, y en el arrebato de emociones que tenía, la irrito más de lo normal por lo que se dirigió a reclamarle.

— ¡SweetieBelle! ¡¿Podrías evitar hacer tanto escándalo?!

— ¡Waaa! Lo siento hermana, ¡pero estoy tan feliz! La cita entre Apple Bloom y Spike salió a la perfección ¡y sin duda pronto serán novios!

Aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría a Rarity, ¿Spike y Apple Bloom? ¿No apenas había salido con otra de sus amigas la semana pasada? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Spike no le había dicho nada? ¿Qué tenían las Apple que todos las preferían sobre ella?

Dejo a su hermana con su emoción y se dirigió a su habitación mientras todas esas emociones se revolvían en su cabeza, Spike… él… Ya no sentía nada por ella, ya ni siquiera le hablaba, y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento lo perdió.

Pero todo eso, todo lo que estaba sucediendo… ella lo necesitaba, siempre le había encantando su presencia, la forma en que la trataba, ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué había decidido dejarla sin decir nada?

Se recostó mientras todos esos pensamientos se apoderaban de ella, de pronto sintió que sus ojos se le humedecían y entre los extraños sentimientos de haber perdido a su amigo fiel… se quedo dormida.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Bueno estoy de vuelta, :D las vacaciones me sientan bien lo debo decir, la inspiracion llego pronto.

Este capitulo fue bastante entretenido de escribir, espero les haya gustado, como se dan cuenta ya se van simplificando las cosas, pero eso no hara que Spike se salve de las consecuencias de todo lo que ha hecho creanme xD

Debo decirles que falta poco para que termine la historia, espero hacerlo antes de regresar a la escuela, muchas gracias a todos de verdad, esto ha sido muy placentero para mi.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentario en el capitulo anterior:

**NAZH045: **Espero este capitulo te haya gustado tambien :) muchas gracias, y pues aver que te parece lo que sucede entre ellos dos en este cap, hahaha, pero no se, no te dire con quien se quedara,, pero tu puedes defender la idea que mas te guste, igual me convences xD muchas gracias de verdad por seguir leyendo, te agradezco tu comentario tambien n_n

**rompeordenes: **Yay! haha si, me encanto tambien esa escena a mi, queria saber que te habia parecido, que bueno que volviste xd, y pues en este cap les toco a Apple Bloom y Spike, pero ya viste que es lo que no deja de pensar nuestro querido Spike, y la reaccion de Rarity, este es solo el comienzo, que dificil sera para ella aceptar sus emociones hahah, gracias por dejar tu comentario como siempre de verdad :) espero me sigas diciendo que te parece y que bueno que aun sigas la historia ^^

**BORRE2222: **Si, Spike esta pensando que ahora las cosas son mas sencillas pero en realidad, esta provocando que la tormente se avive, y en este momento solo esta en el ojo del huracan xD, gracias por seguir leyendo, espero me sigas diciendo que te parece la historia :)

**Etherion;** Sin duda Rarity la tendra complicada si quiere ganar en esta batalla por el corazon de Spike, porque Apple bloom va con todo xd, pero ya veras que para el las cosas seran aun mas complicadas hahaha. gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas la historia aun n_n**  
**

**supertotitoti: **Bueno, de hecho ya comence la otra historia donde Discord sera protagonista, pero no sera un romance exactamente, haha sin embargo me temo que aqui sigue ausente :/ hahaha aunque el caos que provoca el buen Spike esta decente para ser solo el, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, y pues ya vimos que las CMC juntas, pueden lograr muchas cosas, veremos a que recurre Rarity :)

**Doble-R-1076: **Aqui ando aun con vida :D xd, que bueno que aun sigas la historia de verdad, se que he tardado, pero espero que retome el ritmo de antes este mes, y gracias por dejar tu comentario, se que el anterior no fue tan largo, espero que este te agrade :)

**Slash Torrance:** Hahaha cada vez esta mas cerca ese momento, creeme, sera algo intenso para Spike, xD espero te agrede este capitulo y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Tambien he estado siguiendo de cerca tu historia y me agrada mucho, espero la continues pronto ^^

**MeganBrony:** Hahaha, ya se las arreglaara Spike, por ahora siente que debe dejarse llevar, y las CMC le estan dejando las cosas facil, pero Rarity apenas se prepara para entrar en esto xd, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero tu comentario de este capitulo :D

Muchas gracias a todos los demas lectores, recuerden que sus comentarios son siempre muy bien recibidos, no importa de que tipo, y en este momento quisiera hacerles una pregunta, aunque ya llegue hasta aqui con un final claro, ¿que piensan? ¿con quien les gustarla ver a Spike al final? ¿Rarity? ¿Apple Bloom? ¿SweetieBelle xd? ¿Que se quede solo por tonto? xD

Se que ha tenido escenas con ambas, asi que me interesa saber cual les ha gustado mas, no les dire que cambiare de opinion, pero aun asi es interesante ¿no? me gustaria saber que piensan ustedes.

Espero no tardar para el proximo capitulo, les repito que no le falta mucho a la historia, espero les siga gustando.

Hasta la proxima! Brohoof!

* * *

PD:

Empecé a escribir otro fanfic completamente distinto, es mi primer intento en el campo asi que me gustaria saber que les parece a ustedes, si les interesa pueden revisarlo en mi perfil, sera a lo que me dedique despues de terminar este, pero ya tengo algunos borradores de los primero capitulos y subi el primero.

Muchas gracias hasta la proxima!


	12. Confrontacion

Aquel fin de semana fue más que nada incómodo para Rarity, después de lo sucedido el viernes, no pudo parar de pensar en Applejack y en cómo le habría ido con Trenderhoof, si la pasaba muy mal se sentiría culpable, por lo que inconscientemente trato de evitar cualquier contacto con su amiga durante todo el fin de semana, para evitar enterarse de algo antes de quererlo.

La rubia no la busco en lo más mínimo tampoco, pero los mensajes de Trenderhoof empezaron a llegar a su celular desde la mañana del sábado, y no habían parado durante casi todo ese día. Rarity pensó en alguna excusa que diría el lunes, pues no reviso ninguno de los mensajes para evitar que el chico pudiera argumentar que lo ignoraba.

Pero aparte de eso, el sábado en la mañana se había despertado con una extraña sensación sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, ahora que era de día de nuevo, se había puesto a pensar más detenidamente en lo que le había dicho SweetieBelle.

¿Spike y Apple Bloom juntos? Eso era completamente ilógico e improbable, conocía bien a la hermana pequeña de Applejack, y la veía mucho más seguido que a la otra niña con la que había salido Spike. ¿Cómo podía ser que después de una semana resultara que será la novia de Spike? Estaba bastante segura de que la niña anterior y la pequeña Apple Bloom eran amigas. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Rarity no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión con lo poco que sabía, y eso la alteraba demasiado, Spike solía contarle todo a ella. Creía que era su mejor amiga… o algo más…

Lo extrañaba mucho, aquella semana sin hablarle, después de aquella vez en que se encontraron en la calle. No podía creer lo mucho que le habían hecho falta sus visitas, sus pláticas, sus regalos, su ayuda. ¡Y solo había pasado poco más de una semana!

Decidió que si bien tal vez el chico había empezado a salir con niñas de su edad, no tenía ningún derecho de dejarle de hablar ni mucho menos ignorarla, y eso seguro se lo diría ella misma. Después de todo, ella había sido su amiga desde mucho antes, y le reprocharía también el hecho de que haya decidido empezar a salir con niñas sin nunca decirle nada. Ella siempre le contaba sobre los chicos con los que salía…

Pero Rarity entonces se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de forzar esa idea, en realidad ella no se sentía mal porque Spike no le hubiera contado, se sentía celosa de esas niñas, de cómo evidentemente le habían quitado la total atención de su chico…

¿Pero porque se sentía así? Aquella extraña emoción era más que simples celos de atención, era mayor, y cada vez que pensaba en ello no podía concentrarse, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba reclamarle a Spike. Aun sin tener muy claro que es lo que quería reclamarle, tenía la certeza de que era su culpa, y deseaba increíblemente verlo y gritárselo en la cara.

La simple imagen de eso en su cerebro provocaba que las ganas de ver al chico se volvieran cada vez mayores, y en varias ocasiones durante el fin de semana se vio tentada a ir a casa de su amiga Twilight con alguna excusa y aprovechar para reclamarle a Spike todo lo que tenía guardado en el pecho.

Pero cada vez que aquellas ideas descabelladas se cruzaban por su cabeza, era cuando pensaba mejor las cosas, se sentía algo avergonzada de ese estúpido impulso y se ponía a pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Pero sabía que no aguantaría mucho así, ese mismo lunes debía de verlo, "¡¿Pero porque tengo que ir a buscarlo yo?!" pensaba con dignidad cada vez que planeaba el ir a buscar a su salón al chico. "¡Él es quien dejo de hablarme! ¡Él debería buscarme para disculparse!" Desafortunadamente, sabía que sus ganas de verlo, eran mucho mayores a su orgullo que parecía tan insignificante ahora.

* * *

Spike paso el fin de semana completo haciendo cualquier cosa para evitar pensar en las consecuencias de su cita con Apple Bloom, la niña pelirroja y él no pararon de hablar durante ese fin de semana, aun a través de los medios electrónicos, Spike se sentía aliviado cada vez que le llegaba un mensaje de ella para hablar de cualquier sinsentido con tal de distraerse.

Pero tenía claro que debía poner sus ideas en orden, por más que la relación de chalar graciosas y ratos agradables que tenía con Apple Bloom le fuera cómoda, sabía que todo eso solo era un paso para algo más desde la perspectiva de la niña. Y no sabía si él quería dar ese paso. No sabía si quería olvidar a Rarity.

Pasar tiempo con su hermana le hizo recordar aquella charla que habían tenido, sobre darle la oportunidad a alguien más, y sin duda Apple Bloom se la había ganado, se la merecía y más que nada, sentía que realmente deseaba dársela, sentía que junto a ella si olvidaría a Rarity.

Aunque después de todo, no había hablado con la modista desde aquel extraño encuentro hace casi una semana, era de cierta forma un poco extraño, dado que solía visitarla al menos dos veces a la semana en su casa y verla casi diario en la escuela antes, y desde que había empezado con todo lo que había sucedido con Scootaloo, no se había dirigido a ella en lo más mínimo.

Ni siquiera la había visto por los pasillos… aunque claro, él siempre le prestaba toda esa atención constante y al quitarla, la chica ni siquiera se había molestado en buscarlo en lo más mínimo. No entendía nada de ella, ¿acaso seguía sin tomarlo en serio? ¿Y las reacciones que había tenido antes? ¿Esa forma en que lo había mirado en el trasporte público?

Sabía que había algo por descubrir ahí, tenía que ir a buscarla, tenía que saber que significaba aquello, y lo haría. Si descubría que Rarity simplemente nunca cambiaría su forma de verlo… se quedaría con Apple Bloom, era el momento de tomar esa decisión.

"¿Pero si hay algo más?" Spike no podía imaginar otro escenario más que en el que Rarity lo siguiera tratando como siempre, que diera alguna explicación en la que él sigue siendo su pequeño amigo y ella la mujer inalcanzable para él. Guardaba esperanzas de no llegar a esa conclusión, pero no esperaba ningún otro resultado realmente. Y estaba casi seguro de que ese sería el fin de los anhelos de relación que alguna vez tuvo con Rarity.

"Pero el inicio de Apple Bloom y yo" pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos para contestarle un mensaje a la linda chica pelirroja.

* * *

El fin de semana termino pronto, y el lunes fue el momento de un nuevo inicio para Apple Bloom, después de la cita con Spike se sentía más alegre que nunca, no podía describir lo increíblemente feliz que la hacia aquel chico de cabello verde. Era como la materialización de su completa felicidad, felicidad que tenía totalmente graba en el rostro.

Le había contado a sus amigas de los resultados de su cita en cuento puso un pie dentro de su casa. La emoción fue casi incontenible en SweetieBelle y Scootaloo se notaba también muy feliz. Concluyeron que sin duda Spike sentía algo por ella, y que aunque en ese momento no se había decidido a admitirlo por completo, era obvio para todas que no tardaría mucho en aceptarlo. Y Apple Bloom estaría con él, era inevitable a estas alturas.

Se había estado mensajeado con Spike durante el fin de semana y le había pedido que se vieran un poco antes de entrar a clases. Mientras entraba a las instalaciones de la escuela pudo ver que el chico había llegado antes que ella y ya la esperaba con su expresión de siempre. Le brindo una leve sonrisa un poco más alegre de lo habitual y se acercó para recibirla.

— ¡Hey!

—Hola…— Apple Bloom se sintió algo apenada de pronto, de alguna manera aún se sentía algo cohibida después de lo sucedido el viernes.

—Te traje algo.

Spike saco entonces una pequeña cajita, por un momento a Apple Bloom le pareció una de esas cajitas de anillos de compromiso, lo cual hizo que una extraña emoción se apoderara de ella, pero Spike la abrió sin inmutarse ante la reacción de la chica frente a la caja y dentro pudo ver un pequeño collar con una manzana muy linda como colgante y una cadena que podría jurar que era de plata.

— ¡Wow! ¡Spike! Es muy lindo, no sé qué decir…— Apple Bloom analizo el regalo bien antes de decir algo más, pues era algo muy hermoso de verdad, pero se veía también muy costoso, no sabía si sería correcto. —esto se ve muy valioso Spike, no sé, no puedo aceptarlo.

—No seas ridícula. —Contesto rápidamente Spike ante la incomodidad de la chica mientras le ponía lentamente el collar poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para ajustarlo. —Es solo un pequeño regalo… como los que tú me has dado.

Apple Bloom se quedó mirando al chico mientras este le terminaba de poner el collar, de nuevo sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca, sintió como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y el corazón le latía con velocidad, Spike parecía concentrado solo en ponerle el collar pero ella aprovecho esa oportunidad, y solo se dejó llevar.

Antes de que Spike pudiera notar la reacción de Apple Bloom siquiera, sintió un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, mucho más que un simple beso de gratitud, pero demasiado cortó para ser algo más. Spike se quedó sin habla mientras se le quedaba viendo a la pelirroja que le devolvía una sonrisa inocente. Spike se sonrió, pues no podía creer lo bien que lo había hecho sentir, y la forma en que lo miraba ahora… definitivamente solo ella le haría olvidar a Rarity…

Spike la abrazo y le devolvió un pequeño beso un poco más hacia la mejilla pero la beso de nuevo en la frente y la abrazo con fuerza. Apple Bloom, no tenía muy claro si aquello había estado bien, solo dejo que el impulso la dominara, y había sido perfecto. Pero no tenía aún muy claro que significaba la reacción del chico.

El abrazo se rompió no después de mucho y las clases ya no tardarían en empezar por lo que se dirigieron a su salón solo bromeando sobre algunas charlas que habían tenido durante el fin de semana, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos era más brillante en ese momento.

* * *

Rarity tuvo que soportar las miradas de reproche de Applejack y las constantes dudas y peticiones de ayuda de Trenderhoof desde el primer instante que piso la escuela, el chico parecía haberla estando esperando en la puerta desde el sábado por la tarde.

Le conto que la cita con Applejack había ido bien, desde su punto de vista, pero que la rubia se resistía a seguirle el juego, era como si en realidad la hubiera pasado mal con él , lo cual obviamente al muchacho le parecía imposible. Sin embargo entre las constantes repeticiones sobre la cita y las preguntas sobre que significaba cada gesto de su amiga Rarity no se había podido separar del rubio durante toda la mañana, y solo podía notar como Applejack la miraba con reproche, era obvio que la había pasado muy mal.

Lo peor es que ni siquiera había podido hablar con alguna otra cosa con Trenderhoof, era como si se hubiera obsesionado con ese tema y no paraba de hablar de eso, lo que pronto harto a Rarity que tratando de no ser grosera intentaba decirle al rubio que si Applejack no quería con él, no era posible que Rarity o alguien mas la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Pero el muchacho no entendía razones, era increíble que un tipo como él, que se veía tan caballeroso y serio, se volviera tan insoportable de un día para otro. Solo se logró separar de él con la excusa de ir al baño luego de un rato durante el receso. Solo entonces pudo hablar con Applejack.

—Trenderhoof me conto todo… ¿tan mal estuvo?

—Por favor no me vuelvas a pedir que haga algo como esto, en serio, simplemente no es lo mío.

—Claro que no, lo siento de verdad Applejack, no debí insistirte tanto si no querías. ¿Me disculparas?

—Seguro, pero no lo vuelvas a pedir ¿de acuerdo?

—No hay problema, aunque creo que bueno, a él sujeto no le queda muy claro que no es tu tipo.

—Argh…. Hablare con el después.

—Entiendo, veré que no se ponga más intenso de lo que está ahora.

—Suerte con eso.

Aún faltaba un poco para el receso y Rarity tenía muy claro que es lo que quería hacer con ese tiempo restante, por culpa de Trenderhoof no había podido ir a hablar con Spike en cuento salieron al descanso, pero ahora aun le quedaba tiempo y definitivamente iría a buscar al chico antes de entrar de nuevo a clases.

Se dirigió a los salones de secundaria donde sabía que Spike cursaba con SweetieBelle pero no pudo encontrar a nadie, luego de un momento de andar por los pasillos sin embargo se encontró con uno de sus amigos.

—Hola… emm… ¿Button?

—Hola…

—Disculpa, querido, ¿no has visto a Spike? ¿Sabes dónde podría estar?

— ¿Spike? —Button pareció un poco nervioso ante la pregunta de la modista, pero enseguida contesto tranquilamente. —no lo he visto.

De pronto una voz muy irritable hablo por detrás.

— ¡Osh! Si buscas a ese tonto de Spike, es probable que se esté besuqueando con su novia Apple Bloom en el techo, siempre están ahí, Ya los he acusado con los profesores antes pero nadie hace… ¡Auch!

Button le había dado un pisotón a Diamond Tiara para que se callara, pero Rarity había dejado de escuchar luego de que la niña mencionara donde podía estar y ya estaba en camino al techo.

En cuanto empezó a subir las escaleras sin embargo sonó el timbre de entrada y la cabeza de Rarity pareció volver a tierra, no sabía quién era esa niña pero, ¿Spike besuqueándose con su novia? Por alguna razón eso despertó algo en Rarity y se había puesto a pensar en lo que le haría al chico si lo encontraba de esa forma en el techo. De pronto sim embargo se detuvo a medio escalón evaluando de nuevo que es lo que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Rarity? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era SweetieBelle que bajaba acompañada de su otra amiga Scootaloo. Y ambas parecían asustadas de verla ahí.

—Hola Sweetie, ¿has visto a Spike? Lo estaba buscando.

—Creo que olvide algo arriba. —Dijo rápidamente Scootaloo mientras subía de nuevo.

— ¿Spike? Pues no, creo que estaba en el salón con Button. —SweetieBelle contesto apenas tomando en cuenta el comentario de Scootaloo.

— ¿De verdad? Porque acabo de ver a Button y me dijo que estaba aquí en el techo, ¿no lo has visto?

— ¡Oh claro!, pues sí, creo que estaba arriba.

En ese momento bajo Scootaloo de nuevo acompañada de Apple Bloom que miro a Rarity con mucha curiosidad por un momento y luego lanzo a SweetieBelle una mirada de duda inquisitiva. Pero la niña no le presto la más mínima atención y bajaron sin decirle nada más a la modista.

Rarity no entendió mucho de aquello, pero SweetieBelle había dicho que Spike si estaba en el techo así que subiría a buscarlo, aunque por un momento se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho la niña esa, en todo caso no podía estar segura de nada. Sin embargo antes de que llegara al techo se encontró con Spike en las escaleras que bajaba con una mirada muy distraída.

— ¡Spike! Estaba buscándote, ¿Qué hacías en el techo?

—Rarity, oh pues yo… estaba con las niñas platicando, ¿no las viste bajar?

— ¿Con las niñas eh? Claro, las acabo de ver. Escucha Spike, quería hablar contigo.

—…Si, yo también quisiera hablar contigo. —Aquella reacción tomo por sorpresa a Rarity.

—¿Ah sí? Pues que bueno porque tengo mucho que decirte…

—Pero creo que ambos ya tenemos clase, ¿nos podemos ver a la salida?

Había algo en el tono de Spike que hizo que Rarity se estremeciera, era como si ya no tuviera ninguna emoción por ella, sus palabras parecían no ocasionarle ninguna reacción. Por alguna razón, Rarity empezó a temer esa charla.

—Claro, te veo aquí mismo a la 1.

Spike bajo pasando junto a ella sin dirigirle una sola mirada, Rarity sentía que el corazón se le partía, ¿Qué había pasado con el Spike que la quería tanto? ¿Con la manera en que lo miraba? La estaba tratado peor que a una desconocida. Se sintió horrible, estaba con Apple Bloom en el techo, era obvio en ese instante. ¿Qué iba a decirle Spike a ella? ¿Qué ya no sentía nada por ella? ¿Qué deseaba estar con Apple Bloom?

"Oh por dios, he sido una tonta" Rarity se empezó a lamentar en aquellas escaleras, había perdido a Spike y todo había sido su culpa.

* * *

— ¿Me dirán ahora que es lo que paso?

Apple Bloom y sus amigas se encontraban en el patio de la escuela. El día había terminado y sus amigas no le habían querido explicar porque Rarity se encontraba en las escaleras cuando bajaban del techo y porque Scootaloo había regresado por ella de aquella forma.

— ¡Es que no lo sé!, estábamos bajando y de pronto simplemente Rarity se apareció.

—Estaba buscando a Spike, y al parecer alguien le dijo que estaba en el techo.

— ¿Y eso que?

—Que no es bueno que Rarity esté buscando a Spike.

— ¿Porque no? no es como si supiera que he estado con Spike todo este tiempo, ¡vamos! Probablemente solo quería pedirle algún favor.

—Me temo que puede ser otra cosa. —dijo SweetieBelle con algo de arrepentimiento en la voz. — creo que por accidente se me escapo decirle sobre su cita del viernes.

—¡¿QUE?!

—Y me temo que a la hermana de SweetieBelle podría no gustarle mucho perder a uno de sus admiradores. Tal vez quiera recuperarlo. —Dijo Scootaloo como si aquella conclusión fuera obvia.

— ¡¿Y entonces porque dejaron que subiera sola con él?!

—Creí que sería peor que los encontrara juntos, no sé, temí como reaccionaria contigo. —respondió Scootaloo tratando de calmar a la pelirroja.

—De cualquier forma Spike bajo pronto y parecía molesto, ¿no te menciono nada?

—No, no dijo nada al respecto. —Apple Bloom pareció calmarse luego de que sus amigas mencionaran lo del regreso de Spike. —Aun así, deberían decirme las cosas al momento, podíamos haber hecho otra cosa.

—Lo que hay que hacer es arriesgarlo todo Apple Bloom, que Spike te diga que es lo que siente por ti, o que termines esto.

—No es tan sencillo Scootaloo.

—Es obvio que siente algo por ti de todas formas Apple Bloom, y será mejor que el mismo se dé cuenta antes de que mi hermana haga algo para evitarlo.

—De acuerdo, estamos juntas en esto, ¿así que ahora qué?

—Yo digo que alejemos a Rarity.

— ¿Y cómo haremos eso Scoots?

—Hay que intimidarla, será fácil.

—No creo que haya que llegar tan lejos, además es mi hermana. Creo que es mejor que Apple Bloom obligue a Spike a decirle lo que siente por ella.

—O tal vez solo debería hablar con él sobre lo que siente por Rarity.

—Esa también puede ser una opción, ¿pero no crees que es muy arriesgado?

—Si Spike en serio siente algo por mí, lo sabré entonces. Además, tal vez podamos recordarle lo mala que fue con él Rarity todo este tiempo, ¿me ayudan en eso?

—Claro, será sencillo.

—No me gusta mucho todo esto, parece una conspiración, chicas.

—Vamos Sweetie, es por Apple Bloom.

—Hum… de acuerdo, pero… Apple Bloom, ¿y si le haces esa pregunta en la cita que planeamos para este fin de semana?

—Claro, durante la feria sería mejor.

—Eso si aún acepta salir con ella para entonces. ¡Aún falta mucho para el fin de semana!

—Para eso estaremos nosotras Scootaloo, le estaremos recordando a Spike como se ha portado mi hermana con él. Que no caiga de nuevo. Y que todo siga como hasta ahora Apple Bloom, ya sabes, sigue divirtiéndote con él.

Apple Bloom sonrió ante la simple imagen.

—Eso es fácil.

—Muy bien, entonces que así se haga, con suerte el día de la feria Spike y tú ya serán novios. —Dijo finalmente triunfante Scootaloo. Y las tres se fueron juntas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Spike no sabía con exactitud qué es lo que le diría a Rarity, pero tenía en claro lo bien que había estado pasándola con Apple Bloom, y solo quería saber porque la modista se había retirado de aquella forma la última vez que se vieron.

Mientras que Rarity apenas había reunido valor para ir de nuevo a ver a Spike. No podía creer lo mal que se sentía, no había prestado atención a las ultimas clases y mucho menos a las mil y una cosas que le había estado diciendo Trenderhoof o sus amigas. Al terminar las clases se fue sin decir nada a nadie directo a las escaleras. Cuando llego, ávidamente el chico ya se encontraba ahí.

—Hola Rarity. —Spike fue el primero en hablar.

—Hola Spike.

La escuela estaba casi vacía, el cambio de turno conllevaba algunas clases extras con pocos alumnos, pero los salones de la secundaria casi siempre estaban vacíos, en especial los de los últimos pisos. Por lo que había un extraño silencio que hacia aún más incómodo el momento.

Rarity miraba al suelo y Spike no podía comprender muy bien porque se veía tan nerviosa, no sabía por dónde empezar, pero parecía que Rarity no hablaría nunca, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería ir al grano.

—Rarity yo la verdad quisiera saber…

—¡Spike lo siento! —Rarity interrumpió al chico en cuanto empezó a hablar, la voz de la chica estaba quebradiza y tenía los ojos rojos. — ¡Sé que he sido una tonta! ¨¡Que he sido muy egoísta! ¡De verdad perdóname!

—Rarity espera, ¿De que estas hablando?

—¡De todo, Spike!, yo sé que te trate muy mal, que ignore tus sentimientos por mí, sabía que tenías un crush por mí y todo este tiempo solo saque provecho de eso, no te tome en serio, ¡fui una estúpida! por favor. ¡Lo siento de verdad! —Spike no podía creer aquello, la chica había comenzado a llorar y parecía que su voz era de súplica, había visto a Rarity hacer drama muchas veces, y aquello era muy diferente a eso. Esas lágrimas eran demasiado reales, de dolor. — Todo lo que ha estado pasando últimamente me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de eso, de lo mucho que en realidad te aprecio, de cuán importante es tu presencia en mi vida. Y de cuanto me voy a arrepentir si dejo que lo nuestro termine así.

—… ¿Lo nuestro?

Rarity se ruborizo, se había estado acercando al chico mientras hablaba, sus mejillas estaba llenas de lágrimas negras debido al maquillaje y Spike solo estaba ahí parado contemplándola sin saber qué demonios hacer.

—Yo… no sé qué… lo que tengas con esa niña Apple Bloom… o Scootaloo… —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. — ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?

La pregunta fue demasiado inesperada para Spike, pues ni siquiera el mismo se la había hecho. Rarity lo miraba con una enorme cara de angustia que parecía estar sosteniendo por un segundo antes de echarse a llorar.

—Yo… Rarity… —No podía digerir lo que estaba sucediendo aun, era demasiado. "¿Que importa? Piensa en Apple Bloom" —… de todas maneras eso no importa, tu nunca sentiste nada por mi más que amistad, y ahora me confiesas que sabias todo lo que yo sentía por ti.

Spike sintió algo de enojo en lugar de tristeza entonces, tal vez Rarity solo estaba haciendo ese drama para tenerlo de nuevo detrás de ella como perrito faldero. Solo era un capricho por perder a uno de sus admiradores…

—¡No! Spike, por eso te pido disculpas, no me di cuenta hasta que sentí que te perdía, sé que es egoísta, pero te juro que ahora no solo estoy tratando que vuelvas a ser conmigo como antes. No. de verdad siento algo muy grande por ti Spike… y el domingo pasado…

— ¿Qué paso ese día? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

—... porque algo sucedió, ¿no lo sentiste? Cuando estábamos ahí sentados, y te mire, y me abrazaste…—Spike no podía creerlo, de verdad había pasado algo en ese momento entonces. — tuve miedo… porque… nunca me había sentido así antes…

Rarity lo miro como esperando una respuesta de comprensión, parecía un poco más calmada, pero sus ojos seguían muy rojos y Spike no podía terminar de procesar lo que sucedía, el enojo previo desapareció, recordó aquel momento.

— ¿Pero porque te fuiste entonces?

—Porque tenía miedo, de que tú ya no sintieras nada por mí, de que lo que siento por ti fuera demasiado, en realidad… ¡ni yo lo sé bien Spike! Solo sé que me detesto por haber perdido la oportunidad de estar contigo… ¿es así?

—Yo… no lo sé…

—Spike… ese día dijiste que no salías románticamente con nadie… ¿sigue siendo así?

—… No lo sé Rarity… esto… tú…

—No importa. Escucha. Dame una última oportunidad, de verdad te extraño, no quiero pasar otro día sin ti. Sé que he sido una horrible persona, pero por favor no me dejes de hablar, hare lo que sea…

—Rarity, si solo es que vuelva a ponerte atención lo que quieres…

— ¡NO! … no es nada de eso Spike… escucha, aun no se bien que es lo que quiero con exactitud, ni lo que en realidad siento por ti, pero sé que no te quiero lejos de mí, solo…. No me ignores ¿sí? Siempre nos hemos llevado tan bien…

—Lo se Rarity pero ahora mismo yo… — "piensa en Apple Bloom Spike" —he estado ocupado… creo que… simplemente me di por vencido contigo, era inevitable que sucediera después de tanto tiempo.

— ¡Pues no lo hagas! —Rarity se acercó mucho al chico y lo tomo de las manos, se volvía a ver bastante alterada y la verdad es que Spike también lo estaba, dio un suspiro para tranquilizar el ambiente antes de seguir hablando —… talvez aun no esté lista para una relación contigo pero… si sé que te quiero mucho más que como a un simple amigo, o a un mejor amigo o lo que sea… —Los ojos de la chica se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas ante la evidente confusión que sus propias palabras. —Solo… vuelve a hablarme, dame tiempo pero no me dejes ¿sí?

Rarity puso una cara de súplica que por la imagen que tenía impactaba demasiado a Spike, ya no podía pensar en nada, lo que decía la chica era demasiado para él, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir o hacer, todo se le revolvía en la cabeza, para nada esperaba esto. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaban sujetados de las manos, la miro y vio ese rostro con miedo, era algo tan extraño. Cuando se sentía enojado de la forma en que Rarity no lo tomaba en serio imaginaba una escena como esa, donde Rarity se arrepentía de haberlo tratado así. Pero ahora que la vivía, con todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía explicar lo que sentía.

El llanto de la chica parecía apunto de emerger de nuevo de los ojos de la chica mientras esperaba la respuesta, Spike no aguanto más. La tomo con fuerza de las manos y la abrazo, era muy diferente a cuando abrazaba a Apple Bloom pues el cuerpo de Rarity era muy diferente y la estatura estaba un poco del lado de Rarity, pero lo que sintió… eso fue lo realmente diferente. Era como el sueño logrado, Rarity lo abrazo con fuerza, como aferrándose a él, era como si intentara sujetar algo que estaba a punto de írsele de las manos. Spike comenzó a acariciar su cabello y le susurró al oído.

—Claro que no te dejare Rarity, nunca lo haría.

Rarity soltó el pequeño gemido contenido en su garganta con alegría entonces y lo abrazo más fuerte, las lágrimas seguían saliendo, pero tenía una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro, Spike se había perdido por completo, las emociones se habían apoderado de él por completo y ya no pensaba en las consecuencias de nada. Solo podía pensar en el delicioso aroma del cabello de Rarity y en la hermosa sensación del cuerpo de Rarity contra el suyo.

La chica se apartó entonces con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estamos bien entonces?

—Claro.

—No volveré a ser tan malagradecida, te prometo que aclarare las cosas pronto, solo… dame tiempo.

—Seguro.

Spike volvía a sonreír como tonto ante las palabras de la chica, estaba perdido, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, Rarity pareció aliviada. Y se secó las lágrimas con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Me acompañas a mi casa?

Caminaron a su casa como en los viejos tiempos, con la diferencia de que ninguno de los dos hablo mucho, pero el silencio no era para nada incomodo, solo se miraban de vez en cuando, Spike caminaba con una actitud de felicidad clara, sentía que el mundo entero se le sometería, mientras que Rarity iba con la mirada clavada en el suelo, tenía una sonrisa constante que se alegraba más al mirar a Spike.

— ¿Te puedo ver mañana en el receso? —Pregunto Rarity al llegar a la puerta de su casa.

—Claro, yo te busco. —Spike contesto sin siquiera pensar la pregunta.

Rarity le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla y se fue sin decir más con una enorme sonrisa. Spike entonces camino a su casa sin perder el estilo de su caminar. Pero una vez que llego a su hogar, la realidad lo golpeo de nuevo, al mirar su teléfono y ver los mensajes de Apple Bloom se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de cometer, y que más que nada, se encontraba en un dilema muy grande.

* * *

El día siguiente fue mucho más tranquilo para Rarity, se sentía mucho más relajada y con una alegría interna que estaba segura nadie le podía quitar. Ni siquiera las constantes preguntas y charlas absurdas de Trenderhoof, el cual aún no había dicho nada sobre lo que había prometido hacer después de que Rarity convenciera a Applejack de salir con él. Rarity no quiso mencionárselo, pues empezaba a dudar de que siquiera el chico lo recordara, así que no le haría tampoco más favores. Sin embargo Trenderhoof, luego de los constantes rechazos de la rubia, pronto llego con una nueva idea con Rarity.

—Rarity, sé que aún no te he podido ayudar bien con tus diseños de ropa en la revista. Pero habrá algo que tal vez te ayude bastante.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Rarity ya no tomaba muy enserio aquellos comentarios.

—Este fin de semana las invitare a una fiesta en mi casa, habrá muchos invitados de mis padres, gente de importancia. Si vas con gusto te presento a la gente que conozco. Es posible que el mismísimo Fancy Pants vaya.

— ¿De verdad? —Aun con lo difícil que era de creer, Rarity se emocionó inevitablemente.

—Es posible, esta mañana invite a Twilight y Fluttershy, pero Applejack se negó a ir, espero me puedas ayudar a convencerla, las demás dijeron que irían con gusto.

"Así que ahí está el truco"

—Supongo que veré que puedo hacer, aunque si van las demás probablemente se decida a ir, ¿invitaras a Rainbow y Pinkie?

—Por supuesto, en cuanto las vea les diré, no me falles ese día eh.

Rarity sintió que debía hablar con el resto de sus amigas antes de decidir ir o no, pero la posibilidad de conocer a Fancy Pants era demasiado grande para perderla. No estaba segura de que debía hacer, pero estaba segura de a quien le quería contar.

* * *

El receso llego más rápido de lo esperado y Spike no visualizo lo difícil que sería decidir entre pasárselo con Apple Bloom o con Rarity. Sim embargo ir con la pelirroja era dejar plantada a Rarity, mientras que a Apple Bloom solo le invento una excusa sobre ir a ver a su hermana y se vio libre en el receso.

Durante toda la tarde anterior no había dejado de pensar en el dilema en el que estaba, pues no había dejado de hablar con Apple Bloom, le gustaba demasiado lo bien que se la pasaba con ella como para solo decirle que aun sentía algo por Rarity, (quien solo le había dado un quizá) y mandar todo eso al carajo. Aun quería estar con ella, pero le daría esa oportunidad a Rarity, aunque inconscientemente sabia con exactitud con quien quería estar realmente.

Apple Bloom entonces no dijo nada cuando Spike salió rápidamente durante el receso hacia los edificios de la preparatoria, no tardó mucho en encontrarse con Rarity, se saludaron como de costumbre y fueron a comer juntos en la cafetería de su escuela.

Lo sucedido el día anterior había abierto un nuevo tono de conversación, parecía como si ahora ambos fueran completamente sinceros entre ellos, charlaban alegremente, la modista se puso a contarle todo lo sucedido con Applejack y Trenderhoof, y a ponerlo al día sobre su día a día,, Spike no podía contarle todo, por lo que solo se dedicó a hacer comentarios sobre lo que le contaba la chica.

—¿tú crees que deba ir? No sé si sea solo otra treta de Trenderhoof para tener a Applejack cerca.

—Yo diría que vayas si van todas, que lo hables con las demás y entre todas decidan, pero que no trates de convencerlas solo por ti.

—Hum… si, me gusta esa idea. —Rarity le sonrió — ¿Me acompañarías?

—Emm, no creo que tu amigo tenga intención de invitarme.

—Si va Applejack no puede ponerse muy exigente. —decía Rarity con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba de una forma indescriptible para Spike. —Lo convenceremos.

"Si va Applejack, podría decirle a Apple Bloom"

—Podríamos pero, creo que ese día prometí acompañar a Button por el nuevo juego que aparto, llega este mismo sábado. —"wow, esa excusa llego rápido" pensó Spike asombrado de la rapidez con la que pensó eso"

—Bueno, de cualquier forma aun no sé si siquiera yo iré. Si no vamos las chicas y yo… ¿saldaras conmigo? —Rarity cambio el tono para hacer que la petición sonara diferente, lo que hizo que ambos se rieran. —tal vez podríamos tener otro lindo paseo en el trasporte público.

—Eso me encantaría.

Ambos siguieron charlando entre risas y sonrisas, era increíble lo mucho que todo había cambiado entre ellos tan pronto. Parecía que ambos tenían un "!por fin!" en la mirada.

Sim embargo, al regresar al salón de Rarity, Scootaloo que había tratado de averiguar a donde se había ido Spike los pudo ver despedirse y estaba segura de que al darle el beso en la mejilla ambos se agarraban de la mano.

* * *

Spike regreso al salón y enseguida volvió a sonreír al ver a Apple Bloom esperándolo con esa linda expresión en su rostro de ternura que tanto le encantaba. Paso el resto del día con ella y al finalizar las clases la chica se quedó un poco más para decirle algo.

—Spike, este domingo estará la feria dela ciudad cerca de la granja, quería saber si me acompañarías.

—¿A la feria? Claro, ¿este domingo? No hay problema.

—¡Perfecto! —La alegría de Apple Bloom siempre lo contagiaba —nos vemos mañana.

SweetieBelle la había acompañado a decirle eso y mientras Apple Bloom salía ella le dijo discretamente a Spike.

— ¿Sabes Spike? Me alegro de que hayas decidido dejar de ser el esclavo de mi hermana y te dieras el valor que mereces.

La niña se fue sin decir nada más y Spike se quedó helado ante aquellas palabras, ¿Qué significaba que SweetieBelle le digiera eso?

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la escuela se encontró con Scootaloo que estaba sola en la puerta del colegio.

—Hola Scootaloo. —Dijo Spike de forma completamente casual.

—Hola Spike, oye, ¿Por qué estuviste con Rarity durante el receso?

La pregunta fue como un golpe en el rostro a Spike, trago saliva, y trataba de pensar en alguna excusa para explicar eso sin que sonara raro.

—¿Sabes qué? No importa. Mira, no sé qué intentabas cuando me invitaste a salir, pero Apple Bloom es diferente, ella de verdad cree que eres un buen tipo… no te atrevas a romperle el corazón Spike. —el tono de Scootaloo era más de amenaza que de otra cosa, incluso llego a intimidarlo bastante. —De verdad te conviene no hacerlo.

La chica se fue sin decir nada más, y dejo a Spike con la boca semiabierta ante la clara amenaza, y más aun con el hecho de que Scootaloo parecía ya sospechar algo realmente malo sobre lo que había estado haciendo Spike. Parecía que tenía que tomar una decisión y enfrentar las consecuencias de ello.

* * *

Hola a todos, Wow, este capítulo si fue algo largo, espero que no se sienta que ya al final todo paso demasiado rápido, de verdad disfrute escribiendo este, el final está cada vez más cerca, aunque tal vez no sea como nuestro querido protagonista lo espera. Y lo de Rarity… wow, estuvo intenso hahaha.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir apoyando la historia, de verdad lo aprecio, la verdad es que me alientan a seguir tratando de mejorar a cada capítulo.

A todos los que dejan su comentario, saben que es muy apreciado que se tomen ese tiempo de escribir su opinión:

**BORRE2222:** Asi es, Spike la tiene difícil, mas aun después de este capitulo xD, muchas gracias por seguir la historia aun, espero que ya estes listo para el desenlace

**Etherion:** Y como viste la parte de Rarity en este cap? Espero no haber sido muy directo haha, claro que ella siente algo muy grande por Spike y el ni se diga, hahaha ya llegara el final pronto, veremos con quien se queda gracias por tu comentario y por seguir la historia hasta aquí. ^^

**Slash Torrance:** Hahah Rarity termino cediendo finalmente, gracias por seguir la historia hasta aquí, espero tu comentario sobre este capitulo

**Vahn 187:** xD estaría interesante esa escena de la pelea en el barro, pero no creo que quieran hacerlo cuando descubran lo que esta haciendo Spike, hahah gracias por tu comentario, ^^

**El RoRo:** Bueno, creo que el Sparity viene con todo en este desenlace, espero saber que tal te parece, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y si, haha me di la idea de una imagen de Apple Bloom que me encontré por ahí.

**MeganBrony:** Hahaha aun no des por salvado al chico xD, menos luego de este cap, muchas gracias por seguir comentando

**fanatico z:** Wow, de verdad que aprecio cada cumplido que das de la historia, en serio muchas gracias por apreciar asi lo que hago, trato de mejorar a cada capítulo y es muy bueno saber que a alguien le gusta lo que hago, y la verdad que el hecho de que lo recomiendes es bastante, de verdad aprecio eso y me hace sentir halagado. Muchas gracias en serio n.n

Y muchas gracias a todos los demás que leen la historia. Creo que la mayoría prefirió el Sparity, (yo también hahaha) pero ya veremos cómo terminan las cosas para Spike. El final está cerca.

Sigo de vacaciones así que pronto la actualización, no olviden dejar Review :D

Hasta la próxima ;)


	13. ¿Complicaciones?

Después de lo sucedido con Scootaloo, Spike enseguida fue en busca de alguien de confianza para hablar, y evidentemente termino en la puerta de la casa de Button al poco rato, pues aunque en tal punto ya solo podía pensar que mas que tomar una decisión, tenía que resolver su situación, la mejor persona con la que podía hablar en tal caso sería Twilight, pero claramente esa no era una opción si lo que buscaba era salir ileso.

— ¡Eres un tonto Spike! Sabía que tu idea era un mal plan desde el comienzo.

—¡¿Y porque no dijiste nada?!

—¡Si lo hice!

— ¡Arg! debiste amarrarme o algo para evitar que cometiera una estupidez.

—Da igual amigo, lo que queda ahora es encontrar una forma de resolver todo esto sin que alguien termine herido… o muerto. —Button lo miro con ironía al decir eso. —Si averiguan que todo lo sucedido es consecuencia de tu "plan"… no creo que estén muy contentas al respecto.

Spike se puso en blanco, era cierto que estaba en una situación que podía terminar muy mal, después de lo que le dijo Scootaloo, una imagen de él siendo golpeado por las tres chicas le llego a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué crees que deba hacer Button?

—Es obvio que debes escoger. —Spike llevo sus manos a la cabeza, era claro que aunque era la respuesta obvia, no era lo que deseaba escuchar. —No entiendo porque se te puede complicar ¿no hiciste todo esto por Rarity?

—Si pero… ella solo me ha dado un quizá.

—Oye, se disculpó contigo. De una forma bastante dramática por cómo me lo contaste, y te dijo que no te quiera como solo un amigo. No sé, eso no me suena a solo un "quizá"

Spike reflexiono al respecto, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad que por esa pequeña posibilidad con Rarity, que sin duda seguía siendo la chica de sus sueños, perdiera para siempre a Apple Bloom con quien se lo pasaba tan bien.

—Creo que tendré que decidir en algún momento de cualquier modo.

—Sera mejor que lo hagas antes de que Scootaloo te patee el trasero. —Spike lo miro con sorna. —Somos amigos y todo, pero no me meteré a ayudarte si eso pasa.

—Muy gracioso.

Button comenzó a reírse pero Spike estaba muy serio. Aquella decisión sería sin duda difícil de tomar, por el hecho de que tendría que rechazar a alguien. Spike Regreso a su casa mucho más pensativo que nunca, su hermana noto esto en seguida, pero cuando quiso averiguar que sucedía, Spike solo dijo que tenía algo de sueño y se encerró en su cuarto.

Para su suerte su celular estaba lleno de mensajes de las dos chicas, Rarity le pedía que fuera a su casa el día siguiente, mientras que Apple Bloom le hablaba sobre lo que harían en la feria el fin de semana. Aquella situación lo hacía sentir tan… especial. Dos chicas hermosas pidiendo de aquella forma su atención. Sin duda era algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, y esa emoción era embriagante, le contesto enseguida a Apple Bloom, pero al evaluar la situación con Rarity, si iba a su casa sin duda estaría SweetieBelle, y no creía que fuera la mejor idea.

Por un momento se puso a pensar, "Ya me he comprometido con Apple Bloom para este domingo, tal vez después de eso deba tomar la decisión, sin duda para entonces las cosas con Rarity serán más claras" aquella idea le pareció ideal, se sonrió y le contesto a Rarity mientras se le ocurría como poder seguir viéndola sin que nadie de sus amigas lo viera.

Sin duda su mejor opción era no dejar que se vieran en su casa, así que decidió arriesgarse a decirle que mejor fueran a un parque cercano a charlar, y que él le invitaría algo por ahí. Para cuando Rarity saliera de clases sin duda Apple Bloom y las demás ya se habrían ido, por lo que no habría riesgo de que lo vieran. La modista acepto sin protestas, la forma en la que había estado actuando era tan diferente a lo normal, se sentía de cierta forma condescendiente, pero Spike sentía que no le diría que no a nada ya, al menos en cuanto a lo que le había pedido hasta ahora. Era la forma en la que siempre deseo que lo tratara Rarity.

Pronto, sin embargo, regresaron sus preocupaciones, "Apple Bloom no sabe de qué hable con Rarity, ni creo que ella se lo diga a nadie, y Rarity sabe de Apple Bloom, pero de cualquier modo no hay nada concreto con ella, solo tengo que mantener las cosas como ahora, pronto sabré que hacer" Spike se relajó un poco, y se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le contestaba los mensajes a las dos chicas.

* * *

Rarity estaba en una situación bastante extraña, por un lado, estaba segura de que la forma en la que ahora había empezado a apreciar a Spike era muy diferente a un simple amigo, pero ese sentimiento más que aclarado era completamente desconocido para ella, jamás se había sentido con nadie antes así, el hecho de que el chico llevara tanto siendo su amigo, y que supiera la forma en que la quería, hacía sentir todo muy diferente.

Estaba segura de que la felicidad que sentía ahora que volvía a tener su atención no era normal, pero por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en si realmente quería cambiar la relación que tenía con Spike para siempre, al pasar a ser algo más que su amiga. Eso sin mencionar lo que podrían decir de ella de salir con alguien menor.

Mientras charlaba con el chico por mensajes, se reclamó a si misma diciéndose que lo que menos debe interesarle era lo que podían decir los demás. "pero si no funciona, perderé a un amigo para siempre" Aquel pensamiento hizo que torciera la boca, sin duda era un riesgo. En ese momento Spike le había dicho que se vieran el día siguiente en un parque cercano a la escuela. Rarity contesto que si sin siquiera pensar en la pregunta. "Pero… ¿y si funciona?"

SweetieBelle había estado haciendo sus deberes diarios en su casa, a pesar de estar ayudando a Apple Bloom con Spike, y sabiendo que su hermana era el principal rival a vencer para su amiga después de lo sucedido el día anterior. En realidad ella no estaba tan preocupada como sus amigas, pues era la que menos había tenido que ver en el asunto. Aunque nunca le había gustado como trataba su hermana a Spike, tampoco sentía alguna clase de rencor contra ella, solo deseaba que su amiga se quedara con el chico porque era una especie de tarea que se había propuesto realizar con sus amigas.

Además de que obviamente Scootaloo también le daba mucha importancia debido a que Spike había salido con ella también. Pero SweetieBelle estaba mucho más relajada al respecto. Acababa de terminar sus deberes escolares y se fue directo a su habitación para charlar con sus amigas o solo perder el tiempo un rato.

Al revisar su celular, sin embargo, noto que tenía un mensaje de Scootaloo. Pidiendo que le llamara enseguida.

SweetieBelle tomo su teléfono y le marco a su amiga, algo extrañada de que le pidiera que hablaran por teléfono tan urgentemente.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡SweetieBelle! ¿Porque tardaste tanto en llamar?

—Lo siento, estaba ocupada.

— ¡Arg! Da igual, escucha, tenemos que hacer que Rarity retroceda con Spike. Y solo tú puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Retroceda? ¿De qué hablas, qué quieres que haga?

—Mira, es obvio que tu hermana quiere recuperar a Spike como admirador, eso puede hacer que vuelva a caer con ella como tonto. ¡Los vi juntos hoy! Lo que hay que hacer es darle a entender a Rarity que ya es tarde para que lo trate de recuperar, tienes que decirle que ellos ya están muy enamorados o algo así, algo que evite que siga viendo a Spike.

SweetieBelle trato de analizar todo lo que decía su amiga, puede que fuera cierto que Rarity deseaba volver a tener a Spike detrás de ella, después de todo el chico le hacía muchos favores.

De pronto una voz la llamo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡SweetieBelle! —La puerta se abrió enseguida y Rarity apareció tras ella luego de apenas tocar un par de veces. — ¿Puedo hablar contigo querida?

SweetieBelle escondió su teléfono lo más discreta y rápidamente posible, solo alcanzo a escuchar que Scootaloo la llamaba del otro lado, pero presiono la tecla de colgar enseguida para que su hermana no sospechara nada, contesto con una voz de clara inocencia.

—Claro hermana, ¿Qué sucede?

Rarity la vio extrañada un momento por la forma en que había escondido su celular, pero no le dio importancia y se sentó junto a ella en su cama.

—Quería preguntarte algo… ¿Crees que si Spike y yo fuéramos novios, se arruinaría nuestra amistad?

SweetieBelle se quedó en blanco, en lo más mínimo se imaginó que Rarity le llegaría con esa pregunta. Trato de no mirar a su hermana para que no se diera cuenta de lo incomoda que era aquella situación para ella. Rarity sin embargo, tenía la mirada en el infinito y ni siquiera espero a que SweetieBelle dijera algo para seguir hablando.

—He sido una tonta todo este tiempo Sweetie, estoy segura de que tu también pensaste eso de mí, la forma en que he tratado a Spike todo este tiempo, aun sabiendo que para él, yo significo tanto. No puedo creer que lo haya menospreciado tantas veces. —Rarity se acercó mas a su hermana, sonando cada vez más melancólica y haciendo cada vez más rara la situación para la niña. —Pero ahora, no sé, siento que después de todo este tiempo… resulta que si me conquisto… y me vengo a dar cuenta ya que ha empezado a ver a otras chicas. Me siento tan egoísta al llamar su atención ahora después de tantas oportunidades que yo le rechace a él.

SweetieBelle no podía creer nada de aquello, tenía los ojos muy abiertos tratando de digerir aquella conversación. Nunca había visto a su hermana así. Ni mucho menos imaginaba que aquellos eran sus sentimientos al respecto. Siempre pensó en ella como alguien muy superficial.

Pero aquel era sin duda el momento de actuar si planeaba hacer algo por Apple Bloom. Solo debía responder a lo que ella misma le había preguntado. Decir lo que Scootaloo le había dicho. Pero al mirar a su hermana para decirle aquello, se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Emm… Rarity… ¿estás bien?

Rarity se limpió los ojos y pareció tranquilizarse. Dio un gran respiro y le contesto un poco más relajada.

—Si querida. Es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en que debo hacer ahora, me siento tan insegura respecto a todo. Ni siquiera sé si él aun siente algo por mí, y si es así, ¿Qué es lo que sigue? Tengo miedo de que al estar en una relación, no funcione, y nuestra amistad se pierda definitivamente. Realmente no sé qué haría si eso sucede.

Por alguna razón, SweetieBelle empezó a sentir empatía por la situación de su hermana, e inclusive a simpatizar con ella, después de todo era su familia y sin duda podía ver que estaba muy arrepentida. Pero tenía que pensar en Apple Bloom.

—Rarity, pero… ¿si alguien más ya siente algo por Spike?

Rarity la miro con curiosidad pero respondió con seguridad.

—Nadie podría hacerlo tan feliz como yo.

SweetieBelle no esperaba que la respuesta de su hermana fuese tan definitiva, la seguridad de sus palabras hicieron que ni siquiera le dieran ganas de insistir con el tema. Pero Rarity pareció seguir pensando en aquella pregunta.

—Si alguien más siente algo por él, creo que entonces todo dependería de lo que el sintiera. Pero… después de todo lo que hemos pasado él y yo juntos… no hay nada que otra persona pueda hacer con él que se le compare.

Rarity se quedó callada entonces, parecía ya no estar muy segura de lo que decía y se puso pensativa de nuevo. SweetieBelle se puso a pensar en lo que dijo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Era obvio que su hermana tenía todas las intenciones de recuperar a Spike. Pero a diferencia de lo que habia estado suponiendo, no solo como su admirador, sino que increíblemente realmente contemplaba ser su pareja. Por otro lado Apple Bloom había pasado todo este tiempo junto al chico y estaba tan segura de quererlo. ¡Y ahora ella estaba en medio de las dos! ¿a quién debía apoyar?

Sin duda, ella más que nadie había sido testigo de los momentos que su hermana y el chico de cabello verde habían tenido juntos, pero Apple Bloom era su amiga.

— ¿Qué crees que debería hacer Sweetie?

Rarity la miro, se sentía muy presionada, "Si dices algo de Apple Bloom ahora, solo podría complicar más las cosas"

—Creo que… deberías hacer lo que sientas mejor… —Su voz sonaba insegura, no se le ocurría que decir, sentía que cualquier cosa haría que todo se complicara de mas, y ella sería la culpable. —…y dejar que él decida.

Rarity se quedó pensativa un momento entonces. SweetieBelle solo esperaba que no hiciera más preguntas, se sentía enormemente incomoda con todo esto.

—Tal vez debería dejar que las cosas sigan como van… probablemente solo necesito algo de tiempo para decidirme.

Rarity pareció tener suficiente con aquella resolución, mientras que SweetieBelle solo trataba de mantenerse tranquila.

—Gracias Sweetie, promete que no le dirás nada de esto a tus amigas. Sé que ambas salieron con Spike. Pero tu tienes que estar de mi lado ¿entiendes?

"¡¿ENTONCES YA LO SABIAS Y AUN ASI ME PREGUNTAS ESTAS COSAS?! " pensó SweetieBelle quedándose boquiabierta, su hermana había recobrado su actitud normal y le sonreía de una forma en la que era obvio que sabía la situación en la que la estaba poniendo.

—Fidelidad familiar eh Sweetie. —Rarity le guiño un ojo mientras salía de su habitación.

La niña solo se quedó ahí, tratando de pensar en qué le diría a Scootaloo cuando le preguntase si le había dicho lo que le pidió. Sin duda tendría que mentirle a su amiga. Todo se había complicado incluso para ella que nada tenía que ver.

* * *

Al día siguiente Rarity y sus amigas charlaron con Applejack para convencerla de ir con ellas a la fiesta de Trenderhoof, a fin de cuentas todas deseaban ir por diferentes razones y la rubia termino por acceder, para suerte de Rarity, no tuvo que explicar sus razones para ir a la fiesta.

Sin embargo cuando le conto al muchacho y le pregunto si es que Fancy Pants realmente iría a la fiesta. Trenderhoof no le aseguro nada, además de que al enterarse de que Applejack iría con ellas a su fiesta se puso a preguntarle a Rarity sobre la hora en la que irían y que había dicho la rubia sobre él. Rarity se siento nuevamente usada, era obvio que solo había dicho eso para que Rarity quisiera convencer a su amiga de ir, sin embargo era cierto que a la fiesta del rubio irían varias personalidades, lo cual la hizo sentirse mejor.

Después de todo ya había pasado una semana y media desde que había dejado sus diseños en la revista que le había recomendado Trenderhoof, y aunque aún no había recibido ninguna llamada al respecto, se preguntó si tal vez ese día iría aquella chica que la recibió, y si acaso podría conocer a más personas que le ayudaran a llegar lejos en el mundo de la moda.

—No he hablado con ella, pero seguro ira, nunca falta a mis fiestas. Podrás hablar con ella ese día, es seguro.

Trenderhoof le había dicho eso luego de que Rarity ignorara la mayoría de sus charlas y le hiciera la pregunta directa. Lo cual pareció funcionar, pues aquella posibilidad la hizo esperanzarse y sin duda las expectativas respecto a esa fiesta se incrementaron bastante. Paso el resto del día esperando el momento de verse con Spike, pensó en mencionarle a Trenderhoof sobre si podría invitarlo, pero pensó que tal vez debería preguntarle al chico primero.

* * *

Esa mañana Scootaloo se notaba bastante impaciente, SweetieBelle llego tarde, y Apple Bloom, contrario a lo que ella esperaba, llego con Spike muy campante, por lo que no le presto la más mínima atención, además de darle un pequeño "hola" al entrar, Spike la saludo de igual modo, pero se notaba que el chico estaba bastante intimidado debido a lo que le había dicho el día anterior.

Paso todas las clases antes del receso intentando hablar con SweetieBelle para preguntarle si había realizado lo que le pidió, pero la niña evitaba el tema con el pretexto de las clases, por lo que tuvo que esperar hasta el receso para hablar con ella. Una vez llegado el momento, pudo ver que Apple Bloom se iba junto a Spike sin decirles nada, SweetieBelle parecía estar esperando que Apple Bloom o alguien más la llamara, era evidente que no tenía intenciones de quedarse a solas con Scootaloo.

Pero ella la abordo enseguida, sin darle oportunidad de decir nada se la llevo del salón para averiguar lo sucedido el día anterior.

— ¿Que paso? ¿Hiciste lo que dijimos SweetieBelle?

—Emm… —SweetieBelle había estando todo el día pensando en que decirle a su amiga para evitar meterse en mas líos con ella o con su hermana. —claro, se lo dije ayer, justo después de que me hablaras.

Las palabras de SweetieBelle sonaron poco convincentes, pues la chica parecía muy nerviosa al hablar, pero la tensión de Scootaloo hizo que eso pasara desapercibido.

— ¿Y qué te dijo ella?

—Pues… —SweetieBelle trato de pensar en algo igual de seguro, recordó las palabras de Rarity "fidelidad de familia" lo que le hizo poner una cara de fastidio, pero sabía que si decía la verdad podrían pasar cosas malas no solo para ella, sino para todos. —me dijo que solo hablaron como amigos. Nada más.

—Hum… entonces todo es culpa de Spike.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Es obvio que él la busco, ¡probablemente solo quería darle celos con Apple Bloom!

"Pues lo logro a la perfección" pensó SweetieBelle, pero al ver el claro enojo de su amiga se puso más seria.

— ¿No crees que exageras? Spike no usaría a Apple Bloom de esa forma, además eso suena a un plan malvado o algo así.

Scootaloo se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras adoptaba una pose de mucha concentración.

—Espero que no sea así. Porque Apple Bloom saldría lastimada. Y eso SI que sería malo.

SweetieBelle pensó un poco al respecto y enseguida tuvo miedo de que fuera así, pero no podía hacer nada, odiaba saber lo de su hermana, tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para evitar que su amiga fuera herida. Aunque pensándolo bien, si era culpa de Spike. Pero en cualquier caso con quien debía hablar era con sus amigas, pues era obvio que estaban en un campo bastante complicado.

—Pero, Scootaloo, ella siempre ha sabido que Spike de verdad esta… ba enamorado de mi hermana ¿no?

Scootaloo la miro con curiosidad, a lo que SweetieBelle reacciono evitando su mirada, no debía revelar que sabía más de lo que decía.

—Se supone que ya no lo está… y por eso me había invitado a salir con él.

La cara de Scootaloo se puso aún más seria, parecía evaluar muy bien lo que ella misma acababa de decir.

"Sera mejor que mantenga la boca cerrada en todo esto" fue lo único que concluyo SweetieBelle luego de que terminara aquella conversación con Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom y Spike llegaron al salón casi al igual que ellos. Ambos se veían alegres y cuando le preguntaron a su amiga pelirroja, les dijo que habían pasado todo el receso juntos. Scootaloo pareció algo confundida con sus propios pensamientos, pero todo eso hizo que SweetieBelle decidiera que lo mejor sería que dejara pasar las cosas. Su hermana quería desahogarse con alguien obviamente. Por eso le había contado todas esas cosas.

"Sin duda se arrepiente de lo que está por perder, y en caso de que planee recuperarlo la competencia será difícil. Pero yo no puedo tomar un bando. Dejare que las cosas sucedan entre ellos."

Ella sabía que a fin de cuentas la que perdiera al chico saldría lastimada inevitablemente. Pero lo que menos pensaba era que quien estaba menos a disposición de sus emociones, era Spike. Scootaloo era la única que pensaba que quien estaba aprovechándose de las dos chicas, era él.

* * *

El final del día llego más rápido de lo pensado, Spike había pasado el día entero junto a Apple Bloom, sin pensar en otra cosa que en divertirse con ella. Y ahora se preparaba con la pequeña cita que tenía con Rarity, no dejaban de gustarle aquellas circunstancias.

Cuando acabaron sus clases, se aseguró de despedirse de Apple Bloom y sus amigas de la forma más casual posible, no quería despertar ninguna sospecha en Scootaloo de que haría otra cosa ese día. Se quedó un rato más con sus amigos luego de que las niñas se fueran, y al poco rato ellos también se marcharon, dejando a Spike solo, esperando a que Rarity saliera de sus clases.

En ese momento se puso a pensar en la posibilidad de que Rarity hablara con sus amigas sobre lo que había sucedido con él, y que Apple Bloom también hubiera hablado con su hermana sobre lo que pasaba entre ellos, y el miedo de ser atrapado aumento. Pero se puso a pensar que si Rarity lo hubiera contado, probablemente Twilight ya le hubiera dicho algo al respecto. Además de que no creía que la pequeña pelirroja le contara todo eso a su hermana mayor, que era bastante sobreprotectora con ella como para que no hubiera consecuencias que ya hubiese notado.

No paso mucho antes de que Rarity llegara al punto acordado, lo saludo con un tierno beso en la mejilla y se fueron juntos al mismo parque donde había charlado en otras ocasiones con Button.

El tiempo que pasaba con Rarity era muy diferente a lo que sentía con Apple Bloom, se sentía más absorbido, de una forma completamente diferente, era como sentir que volaba, que ambos lo hacían, pues ahora notaba que la modista también compartía esas emociones, la forma en que se hablaban ahora, y más que nada en cómo se miraban lo dejaba en claro para él.

Rarity le conto sobre la fiesta del sábado, y que irían todas sus amigas, por lo que también lo invito a ir. Aquello no era una buena idea sin duda, por lo que aprovecho su excusa ya usada para declinar a la oferta. No hubo muchas protestas por parte de ella al respecto. Aun así no paro de hablar de lo ilusionada que la tenía la idea de poder conocer a la gente importante del mundo de la moda. Spike adoraba cuando Rarity se ilusionaba de esa forma, le encantaba escuchar cuando comenzaba a hablarle de sus sueños.

El día paso rápidamente, ambos se fueron a sus casas sin mucho que contar, habían pasado sin duda un rato agradable pero nada espectacular. Sin embargo, ambos tomaban aquello como un medio tiempo, Rarity sabía que debía decidirse a actuar de alguna forma y Spike sabía que tenía que elegir entre alguna de las dos chicas. Por lo que ninguno de los dos forzó la situación demasiado. Lo cual fue bastante tranquilizante para ambos.

Sin embargo, ese tiempo juntos hacia que ambos se dieran cuenta cada vez más sobre con quien querían estar realmente.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Debo decirles que este capítulo fue literalmente cortado a la mitad, porque está bastante largo, y seria prácticamente el final. Pero la siguiente parte está bastante más intensa, y al ser el desenlace estoy trabajando muy duro en ella para que sea algo digno del final.

Lamentablemente ando falto de inspiración, así que no sé cuánto tarde, por lo que decidí subir esta primera parte primero.

Una vez mas tengo que agradecerles a todos los que han dejado review, de verdad es un gran placer saber que la historia les esta gustando, espero lograr causar esas emociones en ustedes hasta el final.

**NAZH045:** Hahah sin duda Spike se mete cada vez mas en el lodo y en este capitulo aun mas, no le será nada agradable el lugar en el que acabara, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y claro, espero que no tarde mucho, pero si que quiero darle un buen final J

**fanatico z:** muchas gracias por darle de esa forma la oportunidad a mi historia, en serio, claro que lo que mas cuenta en una historia es la forma en que llevan las emociones del lector a través de las habilidades de redacción del autor, y es algo en lo que siempre trato de mejorar. De hecho debo decir que leí algo de tus historias, y sin duda es una habilidad que tienes, aun no las termino, pero tu redacción es de esas que enseguida te atrapan y te provocan empatía con los personajes. Gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad, y seguiré trabajando para que pueda seguir plasmando esas emociones en el final de esta historia n_n

**Mr. NBA:** xd es gracioso porque en lugar de buscar alguna salida, Spike parece solo arriesgarse más y provocar al lobo xD, veremos como acaba, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia ^^

**Etherion:** sin duda para Rarity fue difícil aceptar todas esas emociones de esa forma, mas por todo lo que esta sucediendo en su vida, además de que no solo las cmc tienen jugadas xp asi que digamos que en cuanto a ellas, tienen la batalla pareja, el que se esta arriesgando sin duda es Spike xD muchas gracias por seguir leyendo J

**Slash Torrance:** Hahah muchas gracias, y me atrevo a decir que no te decepcionaras xd gracias por seguir leyendo J

**El RoRo:** Debo decir que en este capitulo me di cuenta de que podía desarrollar varias subtramas con lo que esta pasando, pero seria alargar las cosas innecesariamente, y pues seamos sinceros xD es un poco divertido ver como Spike solo se la pasa sufriendo, de verdad muchas gracias por apreciar asi la historia, espero seguir manteniendo a los personajes con esa magia hasta el final. Nos leemos pronto :D

**MeganBrony:** Hahah también ha sido mi capitulo favorito, bueno, pero como estoy trabajando en el que sigue, quien sabe, esperemos salga igual de zukulento xD muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :D

**Ubta:** ya veremos por quien se decide ;) muchas gracias por seguir la historia

**Supertotitoti:** Sin duda entre ellas están en par de circunstancias, aunque Rarity piensa lo contrario xd, pero ya veremos que sucede con Spike finalmente, y por cierto, en mi otro fanfic ya tengo a Discord como uno de los prota xD muchas gracias por seguir la historia J

**MordecaiFanD:** Hahaha, creo que también sentí satisfacción al escribir esa parte xp, y pues si, aveces Spike es taaan… Spike xD no lo llevara a ningún lado agradable eso, xd gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto :D

**Rompeordenes:** hey, mira que luego de leer aquel comentario de hace algunos capítulos, me llamo la atención que no hayas escrito nada aun, espero con ansias ese oneshot. Y lamento dejar la intensidad aun en espera xd, llegara con todo en el próximo capitulo te lo prometo. Y pues no dejare spoilers obvio, pero confio en que será algo inesperado el final de todo esto para Spike. Por cierto, Trixe x Twilight será una pareja sin duda de mi otro fanfic, pero… creo que debo decirte que no será lindo. No será romántico, pero tendrá una base emocional por asi decirlo. El personaje de Trixie será muy desarrollado en esa historia,

**Gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia desde el comienzo, de verdad les agradezco cada comentario para saber si les gusta la historia n_n **

A Spike digamos que se le subieron los humos a la cabeza, y eso nunca es bueno, ya vendrá pronto el desenlace, hasta entonces :D


	14. La fiesta y la feria

Este capítulo iba con el anterior, pero digamos que lo corte un poco nada mas xp…

* * *

Para Spike, llegar vivo al fin de semana era un logro sin lugar a dudas, a pesar de tener que estar escondiéndose para ver a Rarity, en este punto ya se le había hecho raro que la modista no haya preguntado nada de Apple Bloom o si salía con alguien más, cada vez que estaban juntos se la pasaban hablando de todo lo que ella había estado haciendo y de hecho, en algunas ocasiones Spike notaba que Rarity evitaba a toda costa hacer preguntas explicitas respecto a lo que hacía Spike, como si no quisiera enterarse.

Lo cual sin embargo, a estas alturas, ya empezaba a tranquilizar a Spike, pues todos los días que pasaron le hicieron "volver" a enamorarse de Rarity de forma inevitable, aunque seguía viéndose con Apple Bloom, estaba seguro de que la pelirroja había empezado a notar que Spike cada vez se sentía menos cómodo y distante con ella.

Por lo que ese viernes seria decisivo, ya se había comprometido con Apple Bloom a salir el domingo, pero sabía que lo mejor sería hablar con ella antes para cancelarle, y aunque Scootaloo había estado más atenta a lo que hacía Spike que a lo que sucedía entre él y su amiga, lo mejor era que evitara hablar con la pelirroja frente a ella.

Los recesos ya no habían sido tan divertidos junto a la granjera como antes, seguía pasando un rato agradable, pero empezaba a denotar la diferencia entre la amistad y algo más. Ya no hacia cumplidos a la chica, y evitaba el contacto a toda costa. Era algo fácil de notar por parte de ella, por lo que decidió decirle las cosas a Apple Bloom ese viernes, durante ese último receso le pidió que lo esperara al terminar el día.

Mientras esperaba el final de las clases tuvo un pequeño espacio entre clases para hablar con Button de lo que planeaba decirle a Apple Bloom.

—Supongo que entonces le dirás la verdad. —pregunto intrigado su amigo cuando Spike le termino de contar sin muchos detalles.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Pues no esperaras que lo acepte así como así ¿no? es obvio que ha notado algo raro, querrá una verdadera razón.

—Hum… Si tienes razón… pero decirle la verdad —dudaba Spike mientras miraba al techo imaginando la situación. — sí, supongo que es la única alternativa.

Spike evaluó la posibilidad de decirle toda la verdad a Apple Bloom, pero pensó que lo mejor sería solo decirle que aun sentía algo por Rarity y lo de ellos no funcionaria. Aquella idea le pareció sencilla ahora que se sentía tan seguro de lo que sucedía con la modista, pero se dio cuenta que decirle eso a la pelirroja no sería tan sencillo. Aún tenía cierta debilidad por ese aspecto tan tierno que podía tener la pequeña granjera.

—

Cuando el día termino, Apple Bloom le pidió a Spike que la esperara en el salón, y se fue rápidamente con sus amigas a la salida, ya les había dicho sobre todo lo sucedido con Spike. Y la petición que le había hecho para hablar al final de las clases.

—Creo que algo malo sucederá. —decía Apple Bloom bastante nerviosa. —Esta semana ha estado muy extraño, desde el lunes… desde que hablo con Rarity aquel día.

Scootaloo tenía una cara de enojo muy explícita pero parecía más que nada preocupada por su amiga, mientras que SweetieBelle también se veía muy nerviosa, pero por el hecho de que ella tenía una idea más clara de lo que sucedía con Spike.

—Ese tonto de Spike, lo más seguro es que se haya vuelto a fijar en Rarity… si es que en algún momento para empezar le dejo de gustar…

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Apple Bloom confundida ante el comentario de su amiga deportista.

Scootaloo evaluó bien si era buena idea decirle sus suposiciones en ese momento a la pelirroja, miro a SweetieBelle en busca de consejo y su cara de clara preocupación dejo en claro que no era una buena idea.

—No… a nada, tal vez ese día Rarity le dijo algo. De cualquier modo no podemos estar seguras de nada.

Apple Bloom se puso pensativa, SweetieBelle temió que al sospechar de Rarity le hicieran alguna pregunta, por lo que sugirió en seguida:

—Sera mejor que le recuerdes que se comprometió contigo el domingo, no te puede cancelar eso.

El comentario de la ojiverde distrajo la atención de las dos amigas enseguida, era cierto, Spike ya había asegurado ir con Apple Bloom a la feria, debía cumplir su palabra.

—Pues espero que no sea eso justo lo que quiera decirte ahorita. —respondió Scootaloo con mucho escepticismo y cruzándose de brazos.

Apple Bloom se puso pensativa, ya habían pasado varios minutos y lo mejor sería que volviera al salón a ver a Spike.

—Tengo que regresar, supongo que tendré que manejar las cosas yo sola. —Apple Bloom torció la boca mientras se encaminaba al salón. —Les avisare cualquier cosa.

La chica hizo un gesto de despedida dejando a sus dos amigas, por un momento Scootaloo pensó en esperarla, pero ante el comentario de la pelirroja decidió irse, mientras que SweetieBelle se alegró de haber salido "limpia" de nuevo y se fue con alegría a su hogar.

Spike se comenzaba a desesperar cuando Apple Bloom entro al salón, tenía un claro rostro de nerviosismo que enseguida contagio a Spike. Camino hacia el sin mirarlo hasta que se encontraban muy cerca y se sentó en la paleta de la banca más cercana al chico.

—Hola Spike, perdón por la tardanza. —el tono de la pelirroja era de disculpa, pero parecía más bien que la acaban de regañar y Spike aún no decía nada. — ¿Querías decirme algo?

—Si Apple Bloom… —Spike comenzó a pensar en la mejor manera de decir aquello, pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía completamente seguro de querer decir realmente la verdad, aun con la seguridad que tenía ahora sobre lo que sentía por Rarity. —Escucha… sé que esta semana no hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos como antes…

Apple Bloom dio un gran suspiro y bajo la mirada. Spike se quedó callado en cuanto lo noto.

—Es por Rarity ¿verdad?

Spike se quedó helado, después de todo no había sido tan discreto. Enseguida el nerviosismo y un enorme sentimiento de alarma se apoderaron de él. Su boca se abrió pero ningún ruido salió de ella, no tuvo la menor idea de que contestar.

—…Lo entiendo… yo no soy tan bonita… —unas pocas lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Apple Bloom — o tan talentosa… pero Spike, enserio te quiero.

Aquel rostro volvió a surtir efecto en el chico enseguida, esa apariencia tan frágil de Apple Bloom, pidiendo que se hiciera cargo de ella. No podía seguir con eso.

—No Apple Bloom, claro que no… Rarity… yo…

Spike se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho sentido mentir más y se detuvo, Apple Bloom lo miro y se acercó a él.

—Aun iras conmigo a la feria ¿verdad? —Apple Bloom no lo miraba, tenía la cabeza baja y se movía con delicadeza, Spike estaba paralizado, no sabía que decir, la chica se fue acercando cada vez más hasta que lo rodeo con sus brazos, sin mirarlo susurro entre suspiros. —aún podemos pasarla bien ¿no?

Spike no podía resistirse, no quería, sitio como algunas de las lágrimas humedecían su hombro y cedió de nuevo.

—Claro que sí, jamás te dejaría plantada.

Spike la sostuvo unos segundos pero el abrazo se rompió pronto, y enseguida Apple Bloom comenzó a recuperarse.

—Spike… sé que lo que has sentido por Rarity tiene mucho tiempo pero… estoy segura de que tú y yo la pasamos siempre muy bien y….

Spike la contemplo por unos momentos, tal vez Apple Bloom había acertado en que Spike se había distanciado por Rarity, pero era obvio que no podía saber lo que Rarity le había dicho. La pelirroja sin embargo pareció estar satisfecha con el silencio de él y poco a poco fue tranquilizándose. Después de unos instantes le dijo que hablarían luego, Spike solo le respondió que se verían el domingo. Pero sabía que tenía que acabar con eso antes de que en serio Apple Bloom saliera lastimada. Aunque por su reacción de hoy Spike guardo la esperanza de que pasara lo que pasara, ellos podían seguir siendo amigos.

* * *

Rarity pasó aquella semana lidiando con la posibilidad de encontrarse con Fancy Pants en la fiesta de ese sábado más que nada. Aunque Trenderhoof no le había asegurado nada, la simple posibilidad había hecho que sus preparativos para la fiesta fueran extremos.

Desde ese mismo lunes había comenzado a trabajar en vestidos para todas sus amigas, aunque solamente hacia arreglos a algunos que las chicas ya habían comprado, trataba de ponerle el toque personal de cada una, esto, aunado a los deberes diarios de la escuela, había provocado que se viera bastante atareada. Lo cual hizo que la presencia de Spike nuevamente en su día a día se sintiera más apreciada. Rarity sentía que las cosas en su vida estaban comenzando a tomar un orden que realmente le agradaba.

Si tenía éxito en la fiesta, aun con la decepcionante actitud de Trenderhoof, podía estar a solo unos pasos de lograr sus sueños. Mientras que en lo que respecta a sus sentimientos. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo agradable que era realmente valorar a alguien que siempre la había apreciado por lo que era.

Mientras pensaba todo eso se despedía de sus amigas para tomar rumbo a su casa, lo mejor sería preparar todo desde ese mismo día para la fiesta del día siguiente.

Había ido de compras a la hora de la salida con Fluttershy y Pinkie, pero no tardaron mucho en conseguir lo que buscaban, pues Rarity había hecho una lista y lo que menos deseaba era demorarse más de lo necesario, ya que solo eran cosas que le hacían falta a sus vestidos.

Paso la mayor parte de la tarde costurando y arreglando las prendas, se vería con sus amigas al día siguiente en su misma casa para arreglarse e irse todas juntas a la dichosa fiesta, aunque Applejack aún se mostraba algo rejega, el hecho de ir con todas sus amigas había provocado que hasta ella se emocionara un poco al respecto.

Durante esos días no había hablado ya mucho con Trenderhoof, aunque el rubio la seguía buscando de vez en cuando para preguntarle alguna cosas sobre la rubia o de la escuela, en realidad la amistad que se había formado entre ellos comenzaba a desvanecerse, y más que nada se volvía una simple relación de compañeros, inclusive había dejado de pasar tiempo con sus amigas haciéndose de otros amigos varones en el salón de clases.

Lo cual fue un gran alivio especialmente para su amiga rubia, quien ya estaba bastante cansada de los constantes cortejos por parte del muchacho.

Aunque casi toda la tarde la había ocupado en trabajar en los preparativos, no había dejado que esas ocupaciones le quitaran la posibilidad de mandarse uno que otro mensaje con Spike, quien comprendía a la perfección la concentración que tenía la pelimorada cuando se trataba de hacer eso que más le gustaba. Por lo que no la molestaba mucho.

A pesar de que Rarity había estado más que nada ocupada con los preparativos para la fiesta, su mente tenía también otro pendiente. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara en la fiesta, quería que lo que estaba sucediendo con Spike, llegara al siguiente nivel, por lo que aprovecho ese mismo día en los pocos mensajes que se estaban enviado, para invitar al peliverde a una pequeña cita ese mismo domingo. Dado que el chico se había negado a acompañarla a la fiesta, y Rarity empezaba a pensar que también era una buena idea que no fuera. Aun no tenía ganas de explicar a sus amigas todo lo que había sucedido, en especial a Twilight, ya que después de todo, era su hermano.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que esperaba, el mensaje de respuesta que recibió fue negativo, Spike le aseguro sin embargo que el lunes podrían salir y que el mismo la invitaría, a Rarity no le importo mucho protestar al respecto, pero enseguida se extrañó de que el chico tuviera los dos días del fin de semana ocupados, en especial porque esta vez no le estaba dando una explicación de su ausencia.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, el chico le contesto, como prediciendo los pensamientos de la pelimorada, que no podía debido a un compromiso que tenía con sus papas, repitiéndole que el lunes podrían verse para esa cita. Rarity decidió no protestar al respecto, pues la forma en que habían comenzado a hablarse era ya muy diferente, y extrañamente Rarity comenzaba a confiar de una forma muy diferente en su enamorado.

* * *

La puerta de la casa de Rarity se abrió a las 2:44, unos minutos antes de la cita, las chicas habían llegado casi todas al mismo tiempo, con excepción de Rainbow que llego un poco tarde, todo para evitar los retrasos a la hora de la fiesta, pues ya sabía que su amiga modista siempre se tomaba un poco más de tiempo en los preparativos.

Twilight en especial se veía bastante emocionada, la idea de conocer gente importante también le entusiasmaba mucho como a Rarity, cada una tenía sus diferentes razones, pero a fin de cuentas el entusiasmo era mutuo.

Las seis se encontraban en la habitación de Rarity, más SweetieBelle, que adoraba ver las creaciones de su hermana, y se encontraba ahí de espectadora, su presencia no incomodaba a las chicas en lo más mínimo, por lo que tampoco Rarity le decía nada.

El día estaba soleado y el clima era bastante agradable, aunque unas cuantas nubes ennegrecidas amenazaban con una pequeña lluvia por la noche, sin embargo eso no preocupo a las chicas, ya que Applejack y Rainbow se habían encargado de conseguirles transporte.

Pese a las precauciones dadas por sus amigas, a fin de cuentas se encontraron algo retrasadas para la hora de la fiesta, lo que provoco que Rarity y en especial Twilight las terminaran presionando, aunque era la modista la que más tardaba. El hermano de la rubia y el padre de Rainbow fueron los encargados de llevar a las chicas al lugar de la fiesta, el cual no era muy lejos de la casa de la modista.

— ¿No puedo acompañarlas aunque sea en el auto a la fiesta Rarity?

SweetieBelle había detenido a su hermana justo antes de que se subiera a la camioneta de BigMac.

—Lo lamento, Sweetie, querida, deberías estarte preparando, ¿papá y mamá no te iban a llevar con ellos a su reunión?

—Oh cierto… claro. —respondió la chica desanimada mientras regresaba lentamente a su casa.

Rarity se sintió un poco mal, pero pensó que luego se lo compensaría y subió al vehículo con el resto de sus amigas, que tomaron camino enseguida.

En cuanto SweetieBelle entro a la casa se encontró con su padre.

— ¿Ya estas lista hija? No queremos llegar tarde.

— ¿sabes algo papa? En realidad no me siento con ánimos de salir, de hecho creo que me siento un poco mal ¿podría quedarme a dormir mejor?

Sus padres tomaron la temperatura de la niña con sus manos, pero al verla realmente desanimada decidieron dejarla quedarse aunque no sintieran que se encontrara realmente enferma.

SweetieBelle se acostó un rato en su habitación, esperando especialmente a que regresara su hermana a contarle los detalles de la fiesta.

* * *

La llegada de las chicas fue recibía con total indiferencia. Las dejaron justo frente a la casa la cual tenía en la puerta a una especie de mayordomo que tenía una lista de invitados, en la cual las 6 ya figuraban.

La casa se encontraba en una de las áreas más distinguidas de la ciudad, en especial por lo cerca que se encontraban algunos de los rascacielos más elegantes de la misma. Tenía un enorme jardín que se encontraba muy bien cuidado y que enseguida llamo la atención de Fluttershy y Applejack, que se sintieron un poco decepcionadas al ver que toda la fiesta era en el interior.

Una vez que entraron pudieron ver un amplio recibidor, donde mucha gente vestida de la forma más elegante posible charlaban y reían de forma sofisticada por aquí y por allá. Algunas personas voltearon entonces a ver los atuendos de las chicas, las cuales se empezaron a sentir algo cohibidas entre tanta gente distinguida. Pero esto no intimido a Rarity, quien comenzó a explorar con la vista en busca de algún conocido del mundo de la moda.

Sin embargo, el primer encuentro con Trenderhoof llego primero.

— ¡Chicas! Que alegría que hayan venido, tienen que probar los bocadillos que está dando Peachy, de verdad son de lo mejor que he comido. —El chico hizo un gesto y una chica que obviamente estaba solo de edecán se acercó a regalarles unas galletas que tenían un glaseado extraño encima. —por favor siéntanse como en su casa, y disfruten la fiesta. —Trenderhoof se alejó entonces un poco pero en cuanto las chicas comenzaron a caminar de nuevo se aproximó a Applejack. —Disculpa Applejack, me permitirlas unos momentos, me gustaría presentarte con alguien.

La rubia hizo un gesto de incomodidad enseguida pero acepto la oferta, no sin antes dar una mirada de "ayúdenme" a sus amigas que no pudieron hacer nada más que seguirla con la mirada.

La fiesta era claramente un evento elegante al que ninguna de ellas estaba acostumbrada, en realidad había muy pocos chicos que se vieran de su edad, en el patio trasero estaba tocando una banda sinfónica, lo que fascino a todas con excepción de Rainbow que claramente hubiera preferido un ambiente más ruidoso.

Al poco tiempo sin embargo casi todas se habían integrado un poco en la fiesta, Pinkie estaba fascinada con toda la comida gratis, y en especial los postres, y aunque iba de aquí a allá haciendo ruido, casi nadie se molestaba mucho al respecto. Twilight se había integrado en la conversación de algunos académicos que estaban charlando de política y recibieron muy bien los comentarios acertados de la pelimorada sobre el mandato de la princesa Celestia, por lo que enseguida fue aceptada en el círculo.

El vestido de Fluttershy la hacía ver especialmente bella, por lo que desde que llego había atraído la mirada de alguno que otro muchacho que constantemente la invitaban por un trago o a bailar, el hecho de que fueran mayores y dada la ya característica timidez de la chica hizo que terminara refugiándose con Twilight, por lo que solo se encontraba con ella, escuchado la conversación.

Rarity también se había integrado en algunas conversaciones, había reconocido a algunos famosos del mundo de la moda que eran cercanos a Fancy Pants, pero estas personas estaban tan rodeadas de gente que apenas le ponían atención.

Rainbow era la única que se sentía fuera de lugar, se había ido a recargar en una columna en el patio trasero, cerca de la mesa de postres, cuando un muchacho llamo su atención por la enorme cantidad de comida que le había visto comer, mientras lo miraba extrañada, el chico, que caminaba en su dirección se tropezó de forma bastante torpe y el muffin que tenía en las manos salió volando justo en dirección a su rostro.

Dash sin embargo, gracias a sus excelentes reflejos alcanzo a desviarlo justo antes de que la impactara, evitando inclusive que se ensuciara su vestido.

— ¡Cielos! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Hpm! Claro que estoy bien, ¿acaso no viste mis increíbles reflejos en acción? — respondió Rainbow altaneramente como siempre.

—Claro, ¡eso fue increíble! —respondía el chico mientras se metía otro muffin por completo a la boca y se lo tragaba con extraordinaria velocidad. Rainbow noto entonces que su traje estaba desabrochado y el peinado que tenía no era muy común para ese tipo de eventos — me gusta tu cabello. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¡Rainbow Dash! —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia una posea "cool"

— ¡Wow! Ese nombre te queda perfecto. Me llamo Soarin.

Rainbow abrió los ojos como platos, se le quedo viendo al chico que se asustó un poco por la reacción de la chica y entonces reconoció aquellas ojeras características de uno de sus jugadores favoritos.

— ¡¿Soarin?! ¡¿El de los Wonderbolts?!

—Sí, ese soy yo. —El chico paro de retroceder y se rasco la cabeza algo intimidado por la reacción de la chica.

— ¡Wow! No puedo creerlo que seas tú, no te reconocí en traje.

—Si emm… ¿quieres ir por mas bocadillos?

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Claro que sí!

Rainbow se fue con un bastante intimidado Soarin entonces, haciéndole un montón de preguntas respecto a su equipo y en especial el equipo femenil.

* * *

La noche fue avanzando poco a poco, en realidad, casi todas se habían olvidado una de la otra más que por momentos, Rarity seguía intentando llamar la atención de alguno que otro personaje de renombre, siempre viéndose frustrada por la enorme atención que estos requerían. De pronto creyó visualizar a Fleur, la característica acompañante de Fancy Pants, se movió entre la multitud para alcanzarla pero de pronto una mano la jalo del hombro con fuerza.

— ¿Dónde estaban? Creo que nos van a correr de aquí en cualquier momento.

Era Applejack que había llegado con un claro rostro de fastidio y no paraba de voltear a todos lados aparentando buscar a alguien.

— ¿Corrernos? ¿Pero por qué? Y lo siento querida, no pudimos encontrarte por ningún lado y casi todas se han separado. —respondió rápidamente Rarity mientras volteaba buscando al silueta de Fleur nuevamente. — ¿Qué te paso? —pregunto entonces poniendo atención al gesto de enojo de Applejack ante su falta de atención.

—Trenderhoof me llevo con sus amigos elegantes, pero después nos quedamos a solas y se puso muy insistente. ¡Tuve que rechazarlo al menos 3 veces Rarity! —la rubia seguía mirando en todas direcciones algo preocupada. —creo que no se lo tomo nada bien. Tuve que escapar.

—Oh… tranquila querida, veré si puedo hablar con él.

—De acuerdo, buscare a las demás, espero no encontrarlo antes que tú.

Applejack se metió entre la multitud buscando a sus amigas mientras Rarity fue en dirección de donde venía la rubia.

La parte más poblada de la fiesta era sin duda el salón principal, donde estaban la mayoría de las personalidades, de ahí en fuera, inclusive el patio trasero con todo y la música estaban mucho menos poblado.

Applejack había salido de una de las habitaciones secundarias, pronto Rarity se halló en un ambiente mucho más callado, al entrar en una habitación donde creyó reconocer a alguien pronto escucho una voz conocida.

—…Siempre es lo mismo contigo Trenderhoof, parece que no aprendes.

Era la voz de Velvet, la chica que la había recibido en la revista hacía ya unas semanas. Se emocionó un poco ante la idea de volver a hablar con ella. La voz provenía de una habitación continua que tenía la puerta semiabierta.

—… ya cállate, sabía que no era buena idea invitarlas a todas…

Rarity se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, era la voz de Trenderhoof, sonaba realmente molesto.

—… con cada nueva conquista que planeas terminas pidiéndome esa clase de favores.

—…creí que su amiga aunque sea ayudaría un poco, no me culpes.

—Hmp, esa chica no me agrado en lo más mínimo, no te perdonare que la hayas enviado conmigo.

—No exageres, solo debías darle algunas esperanzas, y a fin de cuentas eso resulto bien, lo que no funciono fue al parecer mi estrategia.

Trenderhoof había tomado un tono de resignación. Pero Velvet volvió a hablar con un tono de bastante fastidio y entonces reconoció que había al menos otra persona en la habitación.

— ¿Puedes creer que la niña esa creía que publicaría sus diseños solo así como así?

Se escuchó una pequeña risa sarcástica y Trenderhoof volvió a hablar, aunque su voz sonaba más bien distraída, aun había cierto tono de burla en ella.

—Inclusive creyó que hoy le presentaría a Fancy Pants…

—Ja, pobre ingenua, debería saber que para estar en este ambiente prácticamente debes nacer en él, de lo contrario es cosa de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, no entiendo a esas niñas que creen que todo debe llegarles fácil en la vida.

Rarity no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sus ojos se humedecieron y no aguanto escuchar ni una palabra más, hubo algunas risas de fondo pero ella se alejó de aquel cuarto con rapidez, se sentía devastada, como si se hubieran burlado de forma espeluznante de su inteligencia y de toda su persona, se sentía humillada.

Camino chocando con algunas personas procurando que la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos y la enorme emoción de tristeza y enojo no se apoderara de ella. Miro a los lados unos instantes en busca de alguna de sus amigas antes de apresurar el paso en dirección a la salida, al no ver a nadie conocido no se detuvo y pronto llego a la puerta.

No sabía a donde ir, sus pies la llevaron inconscientemente en el camino a casa, el coraje en su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande al repetir en su cabeza todo lo que acababa de escuchar, miro su celular, pensó en avisar a sus amigas sobre su huida, pero las emociones eran tan fuertes que creyó que lo mejor sería habar con ellas después.

El ruido de aquella parte de la ciudad fue cada vez menor, Rarity sintió un poco más de privacidad y dejo que las lágrimas por fin salieran de sus ojos, ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua? El enojo dio paso a la tristeza, solo se había ilusionado en vano. Era un sentimiento horrible, una increíble decepción. Se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de su casa, volteo a ver su teléfono, estaba segura de con quien quería hablar.

* * *

Spike se encontraba semidormido en su habitación, había pasado el día con sus padres, pero en su mente el mismo pensamiento había estado presente desde el día anterior.

Después de su charla con Apple Bloom ese viernes, no había dejado de pensar en la posibilidad de acabar bien las cosas con la pelirroja, pero más que nada de asegurar la posibilidad de estar con Rarity. Y ese mismo día, la modista lo había invitado a un "cita" específicamente el mismo domingo que ya tenía compromiso con Apple Bloom.

Aunque tuvo que rechazar la oferta, aquello fue decisivo para que Spike se diera cuenta de que en realidad solo tenía que aplicarse un poco más para por fin estar con la modista, y ese sábado había pasado casi todo el día pensando en cómo arriesgaría de una vez por todas, el todo por el todo.

Primero que nada debía hablar con Apple Bloom el día siguiente, pero lo importante vendría con Rarity, se había decidido a pedirle que fuera su novia ese mismo lunes, planeaba llevar flores, aunque no sería la primera vez que se las regalara, e ir vestido de forma elegante. La idea en si le daba algo de vergüenza, pero sabía que ese tipo de cosas le encantarían a Rarity.

Mientras se imaginaba y fantaseaba con la reacción que tendría la modista en ese estado de ensueño en que se encontraba, su celular sonó, Spike medio despertó para atenderlo y se apresuró a contestar al ver que se trataba de esa misma chica con la que estaba fantaseando.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Spike!..Hum sé que es algo apresurado, pero, ¿podríamos vernos ahora? ¿En mi casa?

— ¿Ahora mismo? —Spike se sorprendió, pero jamás le volvería a negar algo a Rarity. —claro, solo tardare un poco en arreglarme, ¿vale?

—Gracias Spike, te estaré esperando.

Rarity colgó el teléfono en seguida y a Spike le pareció notar algo extraño en el tono de la modista, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, creyó que esa era una señal de que debía hacer eso en lo que estaba pensando, el estar a punto de dormir hizo que su razonamiento estuviera más sujeto a su sentidos, por lo que no pensó mucho las cosas. Mientras se bañaba con prisa imaginaba un posible dialogo en su cabeza. Le diría a Rarity todo lo que sentía y lo mucho que quería estar con ella, le explicaría que al otro día saldría con Apple Bloom para aclarar algunas cosas y entonces todo saldría bien con ellos.

Sus padres no protestaron mucho, pues no era la primera vez que el peliverde pedía permiso para ir a ver a la modista amiga de su hermana, pero si se extrañaron de que no se encontraran ya en la fiesta, por lo que le pidieron a Spike que les avisar si veía a su hermana allá.

Spike se las arregló para que no lo vieran salir vestido de esa forma, inclusive se había intentando cepillar el cabello para aplacar un poco su peinado. Salió con prisa y mucha expectativa, arranco unas rosas de su jardín y apresuro el paso a la casa de Rarity.

* * *

Rarity abrió la puerta en cuanto escucho el timbre, Spike estaba en la puerta con una pose muy curiosa, llevaba un atuendo casi formal y era evidente que se había intentado peinar, estaba bastante enrojecido por la pena que sin duda sentía al mirarse a sí mismo de aquel modo, Rarity no pudo evitar sonreír un momento, se dio cuenta que el chico también llevaba un par de rosas en las manos, sin embargo al notar el maquillaje recorrido y los ojos llorosos de la pelimorada, la sonrisa nerviosa del peliverde fue poco a poco desvaneciéndose.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto preocupado. Rarity se veía hermosa sin duda, pero su expresión de angustia era enorme. —Rarity ¿Qué paso?

La chica se arrojó a sus brazos, Spike la abrazo enseguida y fueron entrando poco a poco a su casa.

—Oh Spike, ¡fue horrible! De verdad…

Los sollozos de Rarity no la dejaban continuar hablando, Spike la acerco al sillón más cercano y encendió una pequeña lámpara de mesa que había ahí cerca. Era evidente que la casa llevaba horas vacía y que Rarity acababa de llegar.

—Tranquila, dime que paso. —Spike hablaba con suavidad, pero la tristeza de su amada lo ponía claramente nervioso por lo que levantando un poco la voz, tratando de consolar a la chica, que no paraba de llorar ahora que estaba sentada, se sentó lo más erguida que pudo y comenzó a contarle lo sucedido a Spike.

Spike no pudo evitar sentir enojo, en especial contra ese estúpido de Trenderhoof, por un momento pensó en ir a su casa ya que Rarity le dijo que su hermana aún se encontraba en la fiesta y que no les había avisado a ellas que se había ido. Pero Rarity le pidió que se quedara con ella.

—Rarity, no debes sentirte mal por lo que esas personas digan de ti, son solo un montón de gente superficial. —Spike la tenía abrazada en el sillón, la chica había dejado de sollozar pero aun soltaba suspiros de vez en cuando — Tu eres una persona maravillosa, eres generosa y amable con todos, siempre piensas lo mejor de la gente primero. Pero hay personas envidiosas que hacen todo solo para perjudicar a otros.

Rarity se volteo para mirarlo de frente, el chico paso su mano para limpiar sus mejillas mojadas, y Rarity se dio cuenta que aun con todo lo sucedido, y el hecho de que probablemente su sueño se había visto humillado de aquella forma. Ahora que estaba con Spike así, se sentía tranquila, ni siquiera tenía idea de adonde había ido toda la angustia y ganas de llorar de hacía unos momentos.

Spike solo la admiraba, sus ojos vidriosos le daban una imagen muy tierna, y la forma en que estaban abrazados le hacia sentir cosas inexplicables. De pronto ella rompió el silencio.

—Spike… siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo… creo que junto a ti, me siento tranquila…

Spike la miro extrañado, no sabía muy bien que significaba aquello, pero sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos, pues Rarity se iba acercando lentamente a su rostro, la chica lo sujeto de la nuca acercando más sus rostros, sus frentes chocaron y pudo sentir el aliento de la chica en sus labios, los cuales ya no estaba separados por casi nada.

— ¿Aun te gusto Spike?

El movimiento de sus labios para hablar fue perceptible en los mismos labios del chico que estaba completamente embriagado con la situación, la sensación de los labios de Rarity era completamente increíble.

—Me encantas Rarity…

Spike no alcanzo a terminar la oración, Rarity había terminado de acabar con las fronteras y pego sus labios de un golpe, Spike abrió mucho los ojos, era su primer beso, y más allá de eso, era con la persona que siempre había deseado. Miro inconscientemente a Rarity que tenía los ojos cerrados y trato de dejar de pensar para dejarse llevar por el beso, la modista no se separó de él y poco a poco fue enderezándose, Spike no podía parar de pensar en si lo estaba haciendo bien o no, pero poco a poco el instinto lo hizo sentirse más cómodo y el momento fue congelado casi en su totalidad.

Rarity no pensaba, sus sentimientos se habían apoderado de ella y al igual que con todo lo demás, los había dejado fluir con pasión, sentía que todo valía la pena, el beso se aceleró provocando que Spike abriera los ojos ante la rapidez en que el aquella emoción nueva fluía, en ese momento, sus labios se despegaron un poco y Rarity abrió los ojos también.

Algo ocurrió, no estaba segura de que era, pero al ver a Spike sorprendido de aquella forma y el modo en que se estaba dejando llevar de forma tan violenta, hizo que Rarity pensara de nuevo las cosas. Se separó como deportando de un trance y se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de procesar lo ocurrido tanteando sus sentidos involucrados.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Spike y ella eran amigos y sin embargo… No, eso no estaba bien, el rostro de Spike fue cambiando poco a poco entre la sorpresa, la alegría y finalmente a la duda al ver la reacción de la muchacha.

— ¿Qué pasa…?

—Spike, vete. —Rarity se había levantado y sin quitarse la mano de los labios miraba al suelo evitando el contacto visual con el peliverde.

—… ¿Qué?

—Que te vayas Spike, ahora.

El chico no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿acaso había sido su inexperiencia al besar? ¿Tan desagradable había sido?

—No, Rarity lo siento, es solo que nunca había hecho esto y…

Aquello fue como ponerle gasolina al fuego, Rarity se voltio y volvió a decir con cierta duda y desesperación en la voz.

— ¡Solo vete Spike! ¡Por favor!

Rarity comenzó a hablar con la voz quebrada pero el tono de súplica hizo que Spike se levantara como autómata y por un momento pensara en aprovecharse a ella para saber que pasaba pero sus pies no se movieron.

—Spike, solo déjame sola, ¡VETE!

El chico sintió que algo en su pecho se apretaba y se dirigió a la salida con rapidez, no entendía lo que pasaba pero las órdenes de aquella chica eran obligaciones para él por lo que no hizo más que seguir su camino. Spike quería saber que sucedía, no podía procesar todas las emociones que de nuevo parecían ser entre cortadas en pleno apogeo. Una vez en la puerta trato una vez mas de encontrar alguna respuesta para saber que sucedía, miro a su amada, su semblante era de tristeza , busco alguna respuesta en su mirada pero no encontró nada.

—Adiós Spike.

Spike sintió algo terrible, cerró la puerta con cautela pero arranco con dirección indefinida con un sentimiento de aprisiona horrible en el pecho.

* * *

Spike caminaba sin sentido por la calle, no sabía exactamente con quien deseaba hablar, pero tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que se moría de ganas de sacar a gritos. Pronto se dio cuenta que iba en camino al centro de la ciudad, había caminado por casi media hora sin rumbo, por un momento pensó en llamar a Twilight, decirle que la pasaría a recoger y hablar con ella.

¿Por qué Rarity se había comportado así? Después de lo que acaba de suceder, ni siquiera tenía la noción de que tan real había sido aquel beso. Le pareció que había tocado el cielo. Solo para caer con fuerza a la tierra enseguida.

Se detuvo a la mitad de una banqueta muy transitada, la noche era joven y se encontraba en una parte de la ciudad bastante cosmopolita, donde casi toda la gente pasaba con sonrisas en el rostro, hablando de una fiesta a la que se dirigían o de la que acababan de salir. El ambiente de alegría de aquellas personas lo hizo sentir demasiado en contraste, cerró los ojos para tratar de desconectarse de esa emoción y camino con velocidad hacia el trasporte público. Solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir. No entendía ya nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo en cuanto acelero el paso, choco con fuerza con alguien debido a que iba con los ojos cerrados. Por poco cae de espaldas del impacto, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un hombre de edad promedio que vestía muy elegante, en el choque sin embargo había tirado un pequeño portafolio y muchas hojas se habían esparcido por el suelo.

— ¡Disculpe! Lo siento, no puse atención. —Spike se disculpó con voz suplicante, por la apariencia del hombre, supuso que se podía meter en graves problemas. —enseguida le recojo sus cosas.

—No te preocupes, fue un accidente. —El hombre sin embargo contesto de forma amable y se inclinó a recoger los papeles junto a Spike. Fue entonces cuando el chico puso más atención a su apariencia, llevaba el cabello azul y muy bien peinado al igual que su bigote. El porte de elegancia que tenía era inconfundible y Spike se quedó con la boca abierta al reconocerlo.

—Señor… ¿Fancy Pants…?

Fancy sonrió amablemente ante la mirada de sorpresa del chico.

—Debo admitir que me halaga que un jovencito de tu edad me reconozca.

Spike se había detenido pero se ruborizo al escuchar eso, después de todo el trabajo de Fancy Pants no era exactamente para chicos de su edad.

—No… es que una amiga lo admira mucho… —Spike se quedó mudo a la mitad de la frase, era una extraña coincidencia que se encontrara con Fancy después de lo sucedido con Rarity. —… De verdad lamento haber tirado sus papeles.

De pronto entre las hojas que recogía Spike alcanzo a reconocer algunos bocetos que se le hicieron muy familiares enseguida, se le quedo viendo a uno en específico mientras se levantaba del suelo para acabar de entregarle sus cosas al caballero.

— ¿Es magnífico verdad? Una amiga lo tenía entre sus cosas para la próxima edición de una pequeña revista, no iban a publicarlo, pero cuando lo vi, reconocí talento enseguida, es una lástima que el diseñador sea anónimo.

Spike lo miro extrañado.

— ¿Anónimo? No puede ser, estoy seguro de que estos son los diseños que Rarity dejo en esa revista. —contesto Spike llamando enseguida la atención de Fancy.

— ¿Rarity? Así que si hay un nombre eh. —Fancy recogió el resto de sus cosas y una mujer muy atractiva que estaba solo unos pasos adelante le hizo un gesto de que se apurara, parecía que iban juntos. —Disculpa, ¿y tú tendrás el número o algún contacto en donde encontrar a esta chica?

Spike busco rápidamente en su celular y le paso el número al caballero sin pensarlo. Mientas Fancy anotaba el número no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba.

—Rarity es una persona maravillosa, de verdad merece una oportunidad de dar a conocer su trabajo. Ella, pone su corazón en ello.

Fancy Pants lo contemplo con curiosidad, Spike había hablado con un tono extraño y la mirada perdida, pero para aquel hombre, fue sencillo reconocer la emoción que provocaba aquellas palabras.

—Bueno, —El hombre hablo con delicadeza al simpatizar con los claros sentimientos del chico —sin duda debe ser alguien agradable para que un jovencito como tu hable tan bien de ella.

Le regalo una gentil sonrisa que Spike respondió amablemente y continúo lentamente con su camino. Spike se sintió por un instante comprendido en aquel tono de voz, las emociones se habían calmado y su corazón ya no estaba agitado. Miro de nuevo el contacto de Rarity en su teléfono.

Aquel era el fin, aunque Rarity había dicho aquellas cosas sobre ellos, ahora era obvio que la modista no quería estar con él, y aunque estaba seguro de que lo que había sentido en ese beso era mutuo. Tal vez para ella, siempre seria… solo un amigo.

Camino directo a su casa, esta vez asegurándose que en el camino nada lo distrajera de nuevo. Para cuando llego a su casa, Twilight aún no se encontraba y aunque sus padres notaron algo en él, Spike se dirigió enseguida a su habitación y se encerró con las luces apagadas. No quería hablar con nadie, se tiro en la cama y en el silencio las emociones se apoderaron de su mente.

Todo lo que sentía por Rarity, todo lo que había pasado. Ella era su primer amor, estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por ella era amor. Pero eso no significaba nada, ella no sentía eso por él. Y lo más lejos que jamás llegaría con ella… lo más cercanos que podrían llegar a ser… había quedado claro esa noche. Spike sintió odio por todos por un instante y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras apretaba con fuerza su cuerpo contra su cama. ¿Por qué no podía bastar lo que él sentía? ¿Por qué no podía estar con ella? Estaba seguro de que lo que más deseaba era hacerla feliz.

Pero era una tontería, nadie se podía hacer responsable por los sentimientos de los demás, y Rarity no podía estar con él solo por lo que él sentía.

Aquel pensamiento lo golpeo con fuerza, sus emociones podían ser reales, podían tener la mejor intención. Incluso podían ser lógicas. "Después de todo ¿Quién en su sano juicio no se enamoraría de Rarity? Ella es perfecta" pensó Spike. Pero saber todo eso, sentirlo de aquella forma, por más que lo intentara desde su punto de vista… no era suficiente, no hacía que ella lo quisiera de igual forma a él.

Sintió un agujero en el corazón. Era algo indescriptible, sentía tristeza, ganas de gritar, ganas de llorar y una extraña necesidad de hacer físico aquel dolor. Apretó los dientes, y trato de sostener el gemido que poco a poco subía por su garganta. Sus ojos soltaron por fin las lágrimas, su mente ya no pensaba con claridad y una sola idea se fue apoderando de todos sus sentidos.

"¡La perdí! Ella y yo jamás estaremos juntos."

No había lógica, reflexión o una pisca de razón que frenara aquella emoción, se sintió completamente absorbido por esa conclusión y finalmente ya no pudo más. Después de todo, a cualquier edad, un hombre siempre termina llorando por una mujer.

* * *

Rarity se quedó varios minutos completamente paralizada, apenas podía digerir lo que acababa de pasar. Sintió tristeza y enojo, todo había sido tan rápido.

— ¿Por qué?

Una vocecita la despertó de su inconsciente, era SweetieBelle, que se asomaba desde las escaleras.

— ¡SweetieBelle! ¿C…Cua… Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—Lo suficiente para entender que todo lo que habías dicho era solo una mentira, en realidad solo querías que Spike volviera a ser tu admirador y no viera a nadie más ¿verdad?

Las palabras de su pequeña hermana penetraron como estacas en el ya confundido corazón de Rarity.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma jovencita! —Las emocione en su pecho hicieron que la reacción a su hermana fuera bastante agresiva. Se puso frente a ella con paso rápido y por un momento SweetieBelle creyó que la golpearía, pero Rarity no hizo eso. —Yo… yo… no puedo hacer esto Sweetie.

De nuevo lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Spike y yo, hemos sido siempre amigos… y como le podría explicar a los demás… tal vez a mí no me importe, pero él es más chico que yo.

SweetieBelle se tranquilizó, la miro con cautela y dijo con seguridad.

—Entonces déjalo, lo que sientes por él no es nada.

Rarity sintió algo desagradable al escuchar eso, sentía que sus sentimientos eran menospreciados.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a tomar tan a la ligera mis sentimientos? por supuesto que lo que siento por él es verdadero.

—Si fuera así, nada de lo que estás pensando te importaría. Para el verdadero amor no hay obstáculos.

Aquellas palabras, la inocencia y seguridad con las que su pequeña hermana las había pronunciado, provocaron algo en la modista. ¿Hacia cuanto que había dejado de pensar en eso del amor verdadero? Era cierto que no era una novata en lo que respecta a relaciones, pero jamás había sentido eso, no como cuando lo imaginaba de niña. Tal vez ella en realidad, nunca se había enamorado.

Rarity se quedó pasmada un segundo, su hermana la miro con curiosidad y suavizo su gesto en empatía con ella.

—Tal vez… tengas razón.

La modista se puso pensativa, miles de recuerdos junto al chico peliverde le llegaron a la cabeza.

* * *

Spike despertó temprano, se había quedado dormido al poco tiempo de acostarse pero apenas y se sentía descansado. El sol le daba en la cara y poco a poco las imágenes de lo sucedido el día anterior llegaron a su cabeza.

La melancolía era menor, pero seguía estando presente, se sentó en su cama, "¿ahora qué?" pensó, llevaba tanto tiempo enamorado de Rarity que sin duda ahora que sabía que debía aceptar que no estarían juntos… sería algo muy difícil de adoptar.

Para cuando bajo a desayunar su familia ya se encontraba charlando sobre la fiesta y la gente que había conocido Twilight. Después de un tiempo le preguntaron a Spike porque no había hablado con su hermana luego de encontrarse con Rarity, pero Spike contesto solo que lo había olvidado, a lo que Twilight agrego que la modista les había avisado por mensaje que se había ido antes que ellas debido a que SweetieBelle se había quedado sola en casa.

Preguntaron por la veracidad de esa historia a Spike, a quien le extraño bastante esa versión de los hechos pero solo asintió para no tener que dar más explicaciones.

El día transcurrió y solo Twilight notaba algo raro en él, pero Spike como siempre fue bueno intentando esconderlo. Mientras se acercaba la hora de la comida sin embargo, sus padres le recordaron algo que no se había pasado por su cabeza en todo el día.

—Spike, ¿no ibas a ir a la feria cerca de Sweet Apple Acres hoy? Porque ya se hace tarde.

Apple Bloom, ¿cómo se había olvidado de su cita con ella para ese día? aunque claro, había planeado "terminar" con la pelirroja por así decirlo en esa salida más que nada. Pero ahora la cita parecía poder tomar otro rumbo. Se apresuró a revisar su celular, y le mando un mensaje a Apple Bloom para confirmarle. La pelirroja le contesto que pensó que lo había olvidado pero pronto quedaron de acuerdo en verse a cierta hora.

Spike comenzó a tantear las posibilidades de verse de nuevo con Apple Bloom. Mientras se arreglaba pensaba en lo que podía ser aun de ellos. Después de todo, aunque se había decidido por Rarity y todo eso había salido mal, aún tenía ese día, esa oportunidad con la pelirroja.

Aunque se sentía mal, pues en realidad, lo que sentía por pequeña granjera nunca se compararía a sus sentimientos por Rarity. Pero a fin de cuentas, era innegable que si le gustaba.

Termino de arreglarse justo a tiempo para salir. Se sonrió a sí mismo en el espejo con algo de condescendencia. "Veremos qué pasa" pensó mientras tomaba camino a la feria.

* * *

Apple Bloom había estado sintiéndose bastante mal todo el fin de semana, no quería pensar que todo había acabado con Spike, pero la forma en que se habían ignorado todo el fin de semana no ayudaba en nada, había decidido que ella no le hablaría para ver si era posible que en realidad ya no le importara al peliverde.

Cuando llego el domingo estuvo bastante preocupada de que a fin de cuentas el chico la dejaría plantada, sin embargo el mensaje de Spike llego justo a tiempo para reencender todas sus ilusiones.

Gracias a que la feria era muy cerca de su casa no hubo mucho problema pidiendo permiso, aunque claro que no dijo que iría con Spike, no fue necesario. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, aun sin la ayuda de SweetieBelle se puso muy bonita, usaba una blusa amarilla y un pequeño vestido azul que la hacía sentir que llevaba un overol.

Se alegró ante la posibilidad de estar de nuevo un gran tiempo a solas con Spike y salió con bastante alegría de su casa.

Llego rápidamente al lugar de encuentro. Spike ya la esperaba.

—¡Hola Spike!

—Hey… Hola Apple Bloom.

—Llegaste temprano, ¿te gusta? —dijo la pelirroja mientras le señalaba la feria al chico. —este año trajeron más juegos que la última vez.

La feria era bastante extensa, aunque se encontraba más que nada en caminos rurales, estaba bastante repleta, la gente iba y venía por todos lados, había muchos niños y familias, aunque claro que también muchas otras parejas, los juegos mecánicos eran los clásicos, algunos extremos donde se escuchaban gritos de emoción y uno que otro desafío de la gente que se retaba a subirse. Los juegos estaban llenos de parejas más que nada, chicos que buscaban ganar algo para regalar a sus citas y uno que otro fanfarrón que aseguraba ser el mejor, solo para quedar en ridículo luego de perder en uno de esos juegos que son casi imposibles de ganar. La rueda de la fortuna era grande para ser una movible y se podía ver desde lejos.

—Creo que se ve bastante bien. —Spike comenzaba a entusiasmarse, realmente aquella prometía ser una tarde agradable.

— ¡Ven! un amigo de mi hermana nos conseguirá uno que otro juego gratis.

Apple Bloom lo tomo del brazo y fueron con prisa a las taquillas, un hombre de lentes enormes reconoció a la chica enseguida y les dio las entradas sin tener que pagar nada. Aunque solo era para subirse a las principales atracciones. Apple Bloom y Spike le agradecieron y entraron emocionados a la feria.

* * *

Rarity apenas había logrado dormir en aquel domingo, miles de pensamientos se empezaron a cruzar en su mente luego de su charla con SweetieBelle la noche anterior. Había avisado a sus amigas sobre su ausencia en la fiesta y su hermana fue la perfecta excusa, pero en realidad no había hablado con nadie más desde entonces.

Ya era de tarde, solo había salido para comer con su familia, los cuales hicieron muchas preguntas sobre la fiesta, pero Rarity no les prestaba mucha atención y regresaba a su habitación en cuanto podía.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por Spike realmente? Parecía que aquella pregunta era difícil, pero entre más lo pensaba más se daba cuenta que la respuesta era obvia. Los recuerdo que tenían juntos, inclusive lo que ella misma había dicho de ellos. Y más importante aún… el beso. Era innegable que lo que sintió entonces fue inefable, fue el mayor deleite que jamás había sentido. Algo que llegaba hasta el fondo de su corazón.

Pero no se decidía, no podía dejar de imaginar a sus amigas tachándola de aprovechada, y más aún, ¿Qué diría por ejemplo, Twilight?

Pero era entonces cuando volvía a pensar en eso que le había dicho SweetieBelle. Después de todo, si podía llamar a algo amor, era sin duda a lo que sentía por Spike.

Un recuerdo llego a su cabeza entonces.

Tenía doce años, era la primera vez que se encontraba en casa de Twilight, y su pequeño hermano no había dejado de verla de forma "graciosa" desde que llego. Aquel día sin embargo, el pequeño Spike se la había pasado consintiéndola de forma extraña. Apenas la chica pronunciaba que tenía sed y el niño le ofrecía un vaso de agua. Recodaba que en ese día sin embargo apenas le había dirigido la palabra, pero la forma en que la miraba… no le incomodaba, aunque claro que no era la forma en que miras a una persona normal.

¿Era posible que Spike haya estado tan seguro de lo que sentía por ella desde entonces?

Rarity tuvo una extraña sensación entonces, recordó todas esas miradas del chico, los cumplidos siempre con timidez, la primera vez que le regalo una rosa (que era la primera que jamás le regalaban a la chica), aquella vez que Rarity menciono soñar con casarse con un príncipe, y Spike empezó a hacer gestos exagerados para verse como un "caballero", muchos momentos que pasaron junto al resto de sus amigas y de las otras incontables ocasiones en que le ayudo en los proyectos que tenía.

La modista comenzó a sonreír con esas memorias. Entonces lo supo.

Era un poco tarde, el sol comenzaba a descender, Rarity se levantó con decisión, tomo un baño y antes de pensar de nuevo nada, salía de su casa arreglada con uno de los mejores atuendos que tenía.

Llego pronto a su destino, la casa de Twilight estaba algo lejos por lo que había tomado un taxi, pero una vez en la puerta, dio un gran respiro y toco el timbre. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, Twilight tras ella.

— ¿Rarity? ¡Que sorpresa!

—Hola Twilight, ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro, pasa ¿se te ofrece algo de tomar?

—No, gracias, en realidad quería decirte algo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Rarity volvió a tomar aire, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amiga, pero ya no quería dudar de las cosas así que dejó que las palabras salieran, luchado por no detenerse sin importar la reacción que pudiera ver en su amiga.

—Twilight… yo… ¡estoy enamorada de Spike! —Twilight se sorprendió inevitablemente —Lo… Lo estoy de verdad, y quiero… quiero estar con él…

La chica tardo un poco en reaccionar, definitivamente aquella era una declaración que jamás pensó escuchar.

—Rarity yo no sé qué decirte… ¿estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?

—Por supuesto. Tengo que decírselo Twilight, y lo hare sin importar lo que piensen los demás.

Twilight la miro con curiosidad, Rarity se mantenía con la frente en alto, como esperando que su amiga protestara, entonces Twilight comprendió muchas cosas.

—Oh Rarity, si piensas que a mí me molesta, de verdad no tienes nada de que preocuparte. —Rarity puso cara de sorpresa por un momento pero fue relajando su semblante. — en serio. Digo, todos siempre hemos sabido lo mucho que él te quiere. —Ambas sonrieron entonces. — Puede que sea su hermana mayor y trate de protegerlo a veces, pero tú eres mi amiga, te conozco y estoy segura de que no se harán daño… —Rarity tuvo una sensación de calidez en el pecho. —pero si vas a decírselo, tienes que asegurarme de que estas segura de lo que sientes.

—Estoy segura amiga… y me muero de ganas de hacerlo.

Ambas sonrieron ante su situación entonces, Twilight se acercó y mientras la abrazaba para relajar los ánimos le dijo:

—Entonces supongo que pronto tendré que llamarte cuñada.

Las dos se rieron ante el comentario y todos los miedos de Rarity desaparecieron en la nada. Se alegró de tener amigas tan buenas y dirigió su mente en la dirección que tenía que hacerlo.

—Bueno… ¿y donde esta?

—Oh cierto, se fue hace rato, dijo que estaría en la feria. ¡Puedes alcanzarlo ahí!

—Hmm… entonces ayúdame a preparar algo para sorprenderlo.

* * *

—No te preocupes Spike, este peluche está bien, no tenías que ganar el más grande.

—Estoy seguro de que esa cosas tiene truco, lance esa pelota con todas mis fuerzas.

Spike y Apple Bloom caminaban en dirección a la salida de la feria, habían pasado una tarde de lo más agradable, se habían subido a varias atracciones y Spike incluso había ganado un pequeño peluche de pony en un juego de tirar las botellas. Se lo había regalado a Apple Bloom quien no podía sentirse más feliz en ese momento, felicidad que se contagiaba a Spike que no paraba de bromear respecto a cómo había perdido en uno de esos juegos pero donde daban un premio más grande.

Ya había anochecido por lo que se encontraban caminando a la salida, la entrada de la feria estaba a unos metros de la carretera en un camino de terracería donde había muchos autos estacionados, mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento en cuestión, Apple Bloom detuvo sus risas para adoptar un tono diferente sobre lo que quería decir. Sabía que aquel momento era su oportunidad y debía arriesgarlo todo de una vez por todas.

—Spike… me la pase muy bien hoy.

—Si… yo también, esta feria sí que es buena, definitivamente hay que venir otra vez cuando regrese.

—Lo sé, pero si me prometes que vendremos juntos.

Spike se detuvo, miro a la pelirroja, no sabía que decirle, Apple Bloom sin embargo parecía expectante, sostenía el pequeño peluche en sus manos, lo miraba de nuevo de esa forma. Spike entonces la tomo de las manos y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces Apple Bloom se decidió, se arrojó con rapidez y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios separándose con la misma rapidez y dejando a un Spike bastante sorprendido. Que sin embargo, sintió tener una epifanía, ¿Qué importaba todo lo sucedido con Rarity? Tal vez ella nunca había sido para él. Pero eso no significaba que no tuviera otra oportunidad con Apple Bloom.

La pelirroja se ponía cada vez más roja y esperaba alguna respuesta del chico, ante ese espacio de silencio sin embargo, los peores pensamientos se apoderaron de ella.

— ¡Lo sien...

Spike la había besado esta vez, el chico sostenía su cabeza con cautela mientras hacia lo posible por mantener el beso, aunque era obvio que ambos eran bastante inexpertos. Apple Bloom sin embargo solo se dejaba llevar. Lo que sentía era demasiado hermoso para explicarlo de alguna forma. Sintió que el chico la abrazaba y el beso se prolongó. Todo era perfecto, el miedo que se había apoderado de ella al robarle ese pequeño beso se desvaneció y sintió que todo valió la pena.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, Apple Bloom abrió los ojos para encontrarse de frente con los de Spike, quien le sonreía. La felicidad que ambos sentían en ese momento era inenarrable.

De pronto un pequeño golpe se escuchó a pocos pasos de ellos, como algo callándose. Ambos voltearon y lo que vieron hizo que se pusieran blancos.

Rarity estaba parada a unos metros, vestía un hermoso vestido, y un peinado perfecto, había un par de rosas en el suelo idénticas a las que Spike le había llevado la noche anterior, y sostenía en la otra mano una especia de cartel que pronto también se resbalo de sus manos solo para que ambos pudieran leer escrito en letras muy estéticas "¿Quieres ser mi novio?"

— ¿Rarity?...

Spike soltó entonces rápidamente a Apple Bloom y poco a poco camino hacia la modista, cuyos ojos se encontraban entonces llenos ya de lágrimas. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. ¿Rarity llevaba eso para él? Esta vez no era tristeza lo que se apoderaba de su pecho, sino miedo.

Rarity lo miro un segundo mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a sollozar, no paso ni un segundo más y se echó correr en dirección contraria a la feria. Spike no lo pensó ni un segundo y fue corriendo tras ella, dejando a una Apple Bloom muy confundida, pero más que nada destrozada, al ver detrás de quien corría Spike.

— ¡Spike!

El peliverde solo escucho el grito de Apple Bloom una vez, pero lo ignoro, solo estaba en su mente el alcanzar a Rarity que lee había tomado algo de ventaja, dio la vuelta en la parte más alejada del estacionamiento y fue entonces donde la alcanzo.

— ¡Rarity! ¡Espera! ¡Espera por favor!

Rarity se había detenido luego de que el chico la tomara por el brazo, pero no lo miro.

—Déjame explicarte…

—No hay nada que explicar Spike, ya lo he visto todo.

—No Rarity, no, para mí siempre serás tú la única. ¡Ella no significa nada!

Spike sonaba bastante asustado, pero no era eso por lo que ahora lo miraba Rarity, lo que acaba de decir no le sonaba para nada como el Spike que ella conocía.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Spike suspiro, pero ya no supo que hacer.

—Salí con ella solo para llamar tu atención Rarity, ¡solo salí con Scootaloo también por eso! Quería que dejaras de verme como un niño… Solo quería estar contigo… de verdad…

Rarity lo miro con un gesto de repugnancia mientras Spike iba preciando aquellas palabras. Y entonces el enorme sentimiento de tristeza fue cambiando por coraje.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

— ¡Lo hizo por ti!

— ¡¿Y ellas que?!

Spike ya no sabía qué hacer, miraba a los lados en busca de alguna salida, sentía ganas de gritar, de llorar, pero no podía controlar ya lo que hacía. Se aproximó a Rarity entonces con rapidez solo para recibir una cachetada que lo detuvo en seco y lo dejo pasmado.

—Si solo era para llamar mi atención, ¿Por qué estás con ella aquí hoy?... y toda esta semana… —Rarity contuvo su llanto pues su voz comenzaba a quebrarse de nuevo. —Yo creí que nosotros… luego de ayer…

Rarity lo miro de nuevo, Spike no decía nada, no aguanto más y volvió a correr, esta vez con dirección a la carretera.

—Rarity…

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

Spike no hizo más. Lo que sentía, era terrible. Cayó de rodillas. No entendía como es que Rarity lo había encontrado ahí, no entendía porque las cosas tenían que haber salido de esa forma. Pero sabía que todo era su culpa, nunca debió haber hecho nada, no de esa forma. Recordó a Apple Bloom y se levantó de prisa para buscarla. No se encontraba ya por ningún lado.

Aquel día que parecía tan bueno hace unos pocos minutos apenas, la felicidad que sentía, ya no estaba por ningún lado.

Apenas y se sostuvo lo suficiente para llegar a su casa, todo el camino se la paso repitiendo lo estúpido que había sido, aunque claro, las circunstancias ya eran suficientes para dejarle eso en claro.

Se sentía como un villano, y lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa, fue buscar a su hermana.

—Twilight.

—Hola Spike…. ¿Alguna novedad? —Twilight lo miro levantando las cejas, pero al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba muy triste cambio su tono enseguida. — ¿Qué sucedió?

Spike no pudo más y entre lamentos le conto todo lo sucedido a su hermana. Todo, desde su salida con Scootaloo hasta lo ocurrido el día anterior con Rarity. Twilight lo miraba con reproche al final de la charla pero entendía lo arrepentido que estaba Spike por lo que trato de hablar con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

—Lo que hiciste Spike… es muy malo, y sin duda esto es lo que te mereces por ello. Tienes que disculparte con Apple Bloom y Scootaloo.

Spike no esperaba que su hermana lo tratara muy bien luego de todas sus declaraciones, pero al haberlo contado todo, se sintió algo liberado. Pero ya no quería saber nada más. Fue a su habitación a dormir enseguida.

* * *

El camino a la escuela fue bastante incomodo al día siguiente, Twilight no le hablaba y de hecho también notaba a sus padres muy callados. Pronto supo porque, pues al bajar del auto Twilight le dijo:

—Le conté a mis padres lo que hiciste, dicen que te castigaran. Espero que sepas asumir todas las consecuencias de tus actos.

Spike la miro sorprendido al principio pero luego adopto una cara de resignación y condescendencia, después de todo, se lo merecía.

Se separó en dirección a su salón, caminaba con la cabeza baja, ya no sentía nada, era como si algo en su interior hubiera hecho que su pecho se vaciara, un enorme vacío, y lo único que él podía hacer era resignarse y pensar que solo era su merecido.

Se puso nervioso ante el inminente encuentro con Apple Bloom. Comenzó a pensar en cómo le explicaría las cosas y se empezó a sentir como el patán que sin duda era, de nuevo.

Mientras caminaba por el patio ya de su escuela comenzaba a sumirse de nuevo en esa culpabilidad, había pocas personas en la escuela, sin embargo, de pronto, sintió un gran jalón por el brazo que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que fuera a dar al suelo.

Mientras trataba de reconocer quien lo había empujado, un puño le impacto de lleno en el rostro mientras se intentaba levantar con la misma inercia de su caída. Haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

— ¡TE ADVERTI QUE A ELLA NO LA HIRIERAS!

Spike se encontró frente a una Scootaloo que tenía los ojos rojos y estaba completamente enloquecida de rabia, trato de decir algo pero la chica arremetió de nuevo a golpes, lo cual enseguida intimido a Spike que solo trato de cubrirse la cara, pero los golpes de la pequeña deportista entraban por todos lados con mucha fuerza. Spike se trató de cubrir el rostro pero una patada le pego con mucha fuerza en las piernas haciendo que se arrodillara, otro golpe en la cara cuando bajo las manos para sostenerse, Scootaloo gruñía con cada golpe, Spike sintió que la fuerza de cada golpe era tanta que inclusive la chica se estaba hiriendo.

El peliverde ya estaba en el suelo con la chica encima golpeándolo repetidamente en el rostro mientras le gritaba "¡COMO PUEDES SER TAN IMBECIL!" y otros insultos, varios alumnos se acercaban a ver el alboroto, debido a que era temprano sin embargo, no había mucho escándalo. Spike no hacia nada por defenderse, ese dolor físico, por alguna extraña razón hacia que se sintiera un poco mejor, sintió que la nariz le sangraba y estaba seguro de tener la boca llena ya de su sangre, pero Scootaloo no se detenía y Spike comenzó a pensar que tal vez nunca lo haría.

De pronto alguien se lanzó de entre la multitud sobre Scootaloo.

—Demonios niña ¡te volviste loca!

Era Garble que trataba de quitarle a la deportista de encima a su amigo, pero Scootaloo se liberó con rapidez y le propino rápidamente un golpe en el estómago al muchacho que lo hizo retroceder enseguida, Spike reconoció entonces a Button que también se aproximaba pero al ver como había sido golpeado Garble se lo pensaba mejor.

Dejo que el dolor se siguiera apoderando de él y cerró los ojos. Los golpes de Scootaloo le seguían cayendo en el rostro. Y poco a poco Spike sintió que perdía el conocimiento.

De pronto entre esas sombras escucho una voz también conocida, un segundo después los golpes se detenían.

Era Rainbow Dash que se las había arreglado para detener a Scootaloo quien al ver de quien se trataba se había terminado por detener, Spike solo alcanzo a levantar un poco la cabeza para reconocer al resto de las amigas de su hermana entre la multitud, Rarity estaba ahí, solo mirándolo con tristeza. Después perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres días desde aquella golpiza que le había propinado Scootaloo luego de que Apple Bloom le contara lo sucedido con Spike, en ese tiempo las clases habían seguido normal, pero no para Spike y Scootaloo que habían sido suspendidos debido a su pelea.

Spike sin embargo se encontraba ese día fuera de la escuela, esos dos días habían sido de todo menos descanso para él, sus padres lo habían castigado y se la había pasado haciendo toda clase de labores pesadas en su casa, aún tenía un ojo morado y varias partes del cuerpo le dolían bastante, sin mencionar los horribles moretones y su boca con heridas por todos lados.

Era la hora de la salida de la secundaria y pronto Spike vio a su amigo Button aprovechando para saludarlo, ya le había contado todo lo sucedido y el castaño solo había tratado de simpatizar un poco con su amigo.

A quien esperaba Spike sin embargo, salió a los pocos minutos, Button lo dejo solo pues sabía que lo que tenía que hablar con Apple Bloom era muy serio.

La pelirroja lo vio desde lejos y trato de fingir que no lo veía, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el chico la buscaba a ella y fue inevitablemente a saludarlo.

—Hola Apple Bloom.

—Hola Spike.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar a tu casa?

—Sí, claro.

El camino a casa de Apple Bloom era largo, por lo que era ideal para charlar. La pelirroja iba con la cabeza baja y muy callada, Spike tuvo que tomar el valor de iniciar a hablar sobre lo que quería decir.

—Escucha Apple Bloom, te debo una gran disculpa…

—No tienes que disculparte. —interrumpió la granjera.

—Claro que sí, yo… de verdad actué como un patán… Quiero decir… no se puede justificar mi actitud de ningún modo. Yo invite a salir a Scootaloo solo para intentar algo con ella, pero mi objetivo siempre fue el de llamar la atención de algún modo de Rarity, estúpidamente no pensé en lo que ella pudiera sentir. Fui egoísta…

Apple Bloom escuchaba con atención sin decir nada, pero era evidente que escuchar aquello era doloroso, aunque quería saber la verdad.

—Pero contigo… supe lo que sentías por mí, y lo tome como refugio… sentía que sin importar lo que sucediera con Rarity… al menos te tendría a ti —Spike dijo eso con mucha vergüenza, pero tenía que decir toda la verdad. —Después, que ella me busco, deje de apreciarte así y solo regrese a ti cuando creí haberla perdido a ella. Yo… lo siento por hacerte eso Apple Bloom, créeme que lo que menos quería era jugar con tus sentimientos, yo mismo llegue a dudar de lo que sentía.

Apple Bloom se sentía muy mal, había ya muchas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sabía que a fin de cuentas, esa era la verdad.

—Si… sinceramente Spike, creo que todo lo que hubiera podido despreciarte por eso, se vio resumido en lo que te hizo Scootaloo. —Spike forzó una sonrisa de lado y miro expectante a la pelirroja. —Supongo que yo me ilusione de más.

—Fue mi culpa Apple Bloom, tu no hiniesta nada, si me pongo en tu lugar, obviamente me odiaría ahora, así que lo entiendo si lo haces, si ya no me quieres hablar.

Apple Bloom lo miro con tristeza, no era lo que deseaba hacer.

—Pero Spike, yo no quiero odiarte, no podría, sé que lo que hiciste si es bastante malo y… que te comportaste como un patán, pero… entiendo porque lo hiciste.

Spike la miro con curiosidad, no esperaba que ella digiera eso.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me confesé contigo? Te dije que haría lo que sea para demostrarte cuanto te quería… —Apple Bloom dijo eso con lentitud y Spike hizo un gesto pero no interrumpió. —En ese momento me decidí a hacerlo, pero tú por otro lado, todo este tiempo estabas haciendo lo mismo pero por Rarity. Y siempre has sido así tú. Haciendo lo necesario para conquistarla. Si fue feo que nosotras nos viéramos involucradas en eso pero… por ti… si fuera tan valiente como tú, si tuviera tu determinación, tal vez hubiera hecho algo parecido.

Spike reflexionaba mientras escuchan a Apple Bloom, sentía algo desagradable al ver lo que había provocado en la chica. Era obvio que ya no lo veía como antes, y por eso usaba esos términos en pasado.

—Supongo que puede que tengas razón, aun así, nada de eso salió bien, no fueron decisiones correctas, y lo siento mucho Apple Bloom.

—Si… pero ya sabes lo que dicen, en la guerra y el amor, todo se vale.

Ambos forzaron una risa, tratando de hacer menos incomoda el momento.

—Supongo que te puedo perdonar Spike, tal vez ya no te vea como antes, y me cueste trabajo volver a hablarte como antes pero… no te odio ni nada.

—Hare lo posible por compensar todo esto Apple Bloom…

—Deberías mirarte en el espejo… yo diría que estamos a mano.

Esta vez la sonrisa de ambos fue menos forzada.

—Creo que, tengo que ir a hablar con Scootaloo ahora.

Spike comenzó a retirarse pero Apple Bloom lo siguió.

—Vamos, no quiero que te vuelva a golpear.

Spike le sonrió y entre los dos fueron en dirección a casa de Scootaloo. Afortunadamente la chica había soltado casi toda su ira en la paliza que le había dado, por lo que cuando vio que ambos estaban en su puerta no se alteró mucho. Gracias a la presencia de Apple Bloom y la incesante disculpa de Spike, pareció que la chica comenzaba a aceptar el que la pelirroja perdonara a Spike.

—Supongo que después de nuestra pelea. Ya no tengo mucho que reprocharte, y si Apple Bloom te perdona yo puedo hacerlo Spike.

—Bueno, yo no diría que fue una pelea, pero sí.

Luego de un rato decidieron que lo mejor era irse, Spike acompaño a Apple Bloom lo más cercano a su casa, tenía que regresar a seguir haciendo las tareas que le habían encargado sus padres.

—Spike, ¿hablaras con Rarity? —pregunto la pelirroja antes de despedirse.

—No… ella… ya no quiere verme.

El chico contesto bastante taciturno y Apple Bloom no dijo nada más, y se fue a su casa.

Para Spike sin embargo, aquello era lo mejor forma de terminar con todo aquello de su plan, aunque había perdido a Apple Bloom y a Rarity probablemente para siempre, al menos había podido aceptar sus errores y exponerse con sus amigas. Sin mencionar que guardaba la esperanza de volver a ser amigo de la Scootaloo y Apple Bloom, aunque sea luego de un tiempo.

Mientras caminaba a su casa sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse mal de nuevo, realmente se había creído todas esas cosas sobre el destino y el amor verdadero que había visto tantas veces en las películas y otras historias. Por mucho tiempo pensó que tarde o temprano él y Rarity terminarían estando juntos por alguna obra del destino. Sin embargo, más allá de lo que pudiera significar el destino, sus acciones los habían terminado por unir y separar después. No había sido cierto nada de eso.

Lanzo un último suspiro mientras contemplaba el inminente atardecer en la puerta de su casa, debía volver a sus labores, con suerte su hermana cambiaría su actitud con el una vez que le contara que había hablado con las niñas.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Fin…~~~~

Wow, eso si que fue un capi largo, hahaha, tengo que decir que jamas crei que saliera tan extenso, lo revise varias veces, lo lei y relei, modifique algunas escenas una y otra vez, pero finalmente creo que me gusto como quedo. Aunque sin duda, fue difícil.

Asi que hasta aquí llego nuestro pequeño dragoncito humanizado, cagandola como siempre xD, naa no es cierto. Aun falta, la conclusión, llegara pronto.

Este es el primer fanfic que escribo y debo decir que no planeaba tardarme tanto, pero mas que nada buscaba mejorar en mi redacción con cada capitulo. Espero que este haya sido de su agrado.

Y hay muchas personas a las que les quiero agradecer, de verdad, cada comentario en el que expresan lo que sintieron con el capítulo es muy apreciado. Todo lo que desea un escritor es ser capaz de contagiar esas emociones a sus lectores. Muchas gracias:

**Slash Torrance:** Espero seguir leyendo tu historia pronto.  
**Vahn 187**  
**MeganBrony**  
**Etherion**  
**supertotitoti:** Tambien muchas gracias por estar aquí desde el comienzo.  
**fanatico z:** Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, de verdad espero seguir mejoran para hacer historias de tu agrado.  
**NAZH045:** Gracias también por la oportunidad y por recomendar la historia.  
**El RoRo:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad desde el principio.  
**rompeordenes:** Espero que te decidas a hacer esa historia pronto.  
**MordecaiFanD**  
**Ubta**  
**Mr. NBA**  
**BORRE2222:** Que me dejo su ultimo review en el capítulo once pero siempre era de los primeros en leer los nuevos capítulos.  
A todos los **Guest** que fueron comentando con el tiempo.  
Y a **Sunny Honey** que llego más recientemente xd: me gusta mucho tu fic, aunque llegue tarde y aun no me pongo al corriente.

Comenten que les parecio este desenlace y espero subir el "epilogo" este mismo fin de semana.

De verdad, a todos los lectores muchas gracias, si quieren decirme alguna cosa pueden mandarme un mensaje privado. Se aprecia mucho cada comentario que dejan y la verdad es que es agradable ver a muchos que comentan en cada capítulo, ya siento que nos conocemos xd

Si me costo algo de trabajo, pero me divertí mucho y quiero seguir escribiendo, actualmente tiene rato que no trabajo en mi otro fic pero planeo retomarlo, aunque como vieron aquí en este capi hubo un medio cameo de SoarinDash, me gustaría despues hacer otro fic de romance pero de alguna otra pareja, no soy bueno para el Yuri pero si tienen alguna idea, pueden pedírmela.

Aprovecho para recomendarles el fic de mi amigo **Old Grimie** "Dos formas y una tercera" que es de un género parecido a mi otro fic. Chéquenlo. Y si ustedes también tienen algunas historias me las pueden mandar por PM. Esta comunidad es muy agradable y espero quedarme un buen rato.

Sin mas por ahora, me despido mandándoles todos mis agradecimientos. Y esperen el epilogo. :D


	15. Destino

_Recuerden amigos, "El amor está más allá del bien y del mal" todo está permitido._

* * *

Rarity se encontraba en su habitación, acababa de colgar el teléfono y podía sentir como la adrenalina de una emoción de increíble regocijo se iba apoderando de ella poco a poco.

Fancy Pants era quien le había hablado, de algún modo sus diseños dejados en la revista habían llegado a sus manos y se disponía a reunirse con ella lo más pronto posible.

Habían pasado ya casi dos semanas desde lo sucedido con Spike en la feria y más que haber superado las cosas, más bien se la pasaba evitando a más no poder el pensar en ello. Lo cual de hecho había sido relativamente sencillo, gracias a que ni había visto a Spike, ni Twilight o SweetieBelle le mencionaron nada al respecto luego de que les explicara que no deseaba hablar del tema, aunque sabia sobre la pelea que había tenido con una de las amigas de su hermana pequeña.

Por otro lado, decidió no contar lo sucedido con Trenderhoof a sus amigas y simplemente dejo de hablarle al muchacho, que al haber fracasado definitivamente con Applejack ya casi ni se acercaba a ellas, lo cual había sido un gran alivio para la rubia.

Para Rarity aquellas dos decepciones habían sido muy duras, por un lado el chico que admiraba y toda su ilusión respecto al mundo de la moda, le habían dejado un pésimo sabor de boca. Sentía que todo era una farsa. Y por el otro lado lo que pensó que eran las emociones más reales que jamás había sentido se habían desvanecido en el aire luego de aquella horrible impresión que se había terminado llevando de Spike. Tal vez no era justo de su parte verlo de aquella manera luego de una sola acción; en especial porque el chico siempre había actuado muy decente con ella. Pero sin duda lo que había sentido al verlo besándose con la pequeña hermana de Applejack era algo horriblemente desagradable; cada vez que lo recordaba no podía evitar sentir un enorme y confuso sentimiento de rabia y tristeza. Por lo que siempre intentaba bloquear cualquier pensamiento relacionado y buscaba enseguida distraerse en alguna banalidad.

* * *

Por fin, luego de algunos días de espera, el encuentro con Fancy Pants llego, el caballero la cito en su mismísima oficina. Era un edificio por lo menos el triple de elegante que el de la otra revista a la que había ido y sintió de nuevo una gran esperanza en lo que aquello podía llegar a ser. Aunque su entusiasmo y preparación no había sido tan exhausto como la última vez que se presentó frente a alguien de esa alcurnia, aun así había procurado arreglarse y relajarse lo suficiente para hablar correctamente delante de una de las personas que más admiraba en el mundo.

No sabía exactamente cómo es que aquello había sucedido, pero el hecho de que una noticia tan buena le llegara de esa forma y en aquellos momentos en los que lo que más quería era distraerse y solo concentrarse en su pasión por la moda, no se hizo muchas preguntas al respecto.

Fancy Pants era una persona muy amable, se veía igual que en las revistas pero un poco mayor cuando se fijaba en los detalles, y parecía mucho más interesado en Rarity de lo que ella en todo el asunto.

—Señorita Rarity, es un placer. —El hombre le dio un apretón de manos muy amable y la invito a tomar asiento. —debo decir que desde que me encontré con estos diseños. —levanto unas hojas que había en su escritorio, que Rarity enseguida reconoció como los que había dejado en la revista de Velvet. — …. Me sentí fascinado por la increíble demostración de talento que hay en ellos.

Rarity se ruborizo bastante por el halago y dejo de pensar en cómo es que habían llegado a sus manos sus diseños.

—Muchas gracias señor. De verdad no tiene idea del honor que es para mí estar aquí con usted.

—No, nada de eso, el honor es todo mío, créame, tenía muchas ganas de conocerla.

— ¡Oh! Pues es un placer.

—Jaja, el placer es todo mío. Y dígame señorita Rarity, que es lo que le inspira a realizar estas prendas tan maravillosas, la originalidad y estilo en cada una es increíble.

—… ¿Qué, que me inspira?... Bueno yo…

—Con confianza, solo es para conocernos un poco mejor.

—Siempre me ha entusiasmado la idea de ayudar a la gente a mostrar lo mejor de sí en su apariencia, es por eso que trato de darle una personalidad a todos mis atuendos, nada me emociona más que la expresión de las personas al encontrar ese atuendo que los hace sentir únicos, que refleja su personalidad a la perfección. —Rarity hablaba con ilusión en la voz y Fancy Pants escuchaba con atención sin dejar de mirar a la peli morada en ningún instante. —Tal vez para algunas personas la apariencia no es importante o pueda sonar un poco superficial, pero para mí, siempre he sentido que todos deseamos mostrar en nuestra imagen lo únicos y especiales que somos. Tal vez suene a una idea muy romántica y tonta pero bueno… eso es lo que me inspira.

Rarity termino su pequeño discurso con algo de pena, pero había decidido que no intentaría ser o decir algo que no era, ya había tenido suficiente de farsas en su vida. Espero con mucha impaciencia la respuesta del peli azul ante sus ideales.

— ¡Wow! Sin duda no podía haber un ideal más noble detrás de estas maravillosas prendas. Me agradas Rarity, y te diré lo que quiero y la razón por la que te llame. —El caballero se mostró bastante entusiasmado ante la respuesta de Rarity y se sentó frente a ella mirándola a los ojos mientras hablaba. — Me encantaría que tú vistieras a las modelos de mi marca en la próxima pasarela en Canterlot. Te pagare por todo tu trabajo, solo quiero que hagas los diseños y aceptes que tu nombre sea publicado como la diseñadora oficial.

Rarity se quedó sin habla, no podía creer lo que se le ofrecía. Después de todas aquellas decepciones, parecía que a fin de cuentas que su sueño aun podía volverse realidad. Una enorme emoción de esperanza que había tratado de contener desde que recibió la llamada de Fancy Pants fue poco a poco liberándose en su interior; y Rarity la dejo florecer en todo su esplendor.

—… ¿Es…. De verdad?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

—Pero… ¿no desea ver más de mis modelos, alguna otra prueba? —Rarity no podía creer que esa oferta le llegara tan fácil.

—No necesito ver más de tu trabajo, este ha sido suficiente para dejar en claro tu talento. ¿Y porque crees que te pregunte sobre tu inspiración? Déjame decirte que eres la primera de mis diseñadoras que realmente me conmueve con su pasión por la moda. Entonces… ¿aceptaras?

—No lo puedo creer... —murmuraba la modista mientras iba sacando de su pecho toda esa emoción. —¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ACEPTO!

Rarity no pudo evitar casi brincar de la emoción, por fin algo bueno sucedía, y la bondad en el rostro de Fancy Pants le hizo creer en él de verdad. El caballero solo la observaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Perfecto, mira aún quedan dos meses para la presentación de la pasarela así que tienes tiempo, me puedes mandar los diseños pero sería mucho más agradable verte, así que, si gustas puedes traerlos también.

—Pero señor, respecto a eso. ¿No es posible que yo misma haga las prendas? Me gusta poner todo mi empeño, no solo en el diseño, sino también en la costura.

—Bueno eso sería maravilloso; te ofrecí solo hacer los diseños porque quería facilitarte el trabajo, pero si gustas, puedes realizarlo todo. En ese caso puedes usar nuestras instalaciones. Ahora mismo te doy un gafete para que tengas acceso a todas nuestras herramientas.

Rarity sentía que aquello era un sueño, no podía creer la avalancha de buenas noticias que le llegaban en ese momento, todo era como una fantasía.

—… ¿Es en serio?

—Bueno… aun eres menor de edad así que no te podemos dar un contrato real, sin embargo, me gustaría hablar con tus padres para que discutamos sobre un permiso para el pago y la publicación de tu nombre. —Fancy Pants le extendía un pequeño gafete que decía "Diseñador" mientras le decía aquello. — ¿No habrá problema con eso?

—Por… supuesto que no…

La peli morada estaba completamente fascinada, era sin duda el momento más maravilloso de su corta vida, jamás se había sentido tan bien.

Después de unos cuantos minutos en los que arreglaron la fecha de entrega de los adelantos y Fancy Pants le dio las instrucciones para usar sus instalaciones, la cita termino. El peli azul llevo a Rarity hasta la puerta de su amplia oficina y fue entonces cuando a la modista le carcomió la curiosidad.

—Disculpe pero… ¿cómo obtuvo mis diseños? creí haber dejado esos en otra revista.

—Oh pues, veras, fui a una fiesta, en compañía de mi prometida más que nada, y ella me los hizo llegar, creo que no le pregunte quien se los dio exactamente, en cuanto a tu numero lo conseguí en esa misma fiesta… no, un poco después. Me lo dio un chico muy agradable que también hablo muy bien de tus diseños.

Rarity no tenía idea de quien había sido quien le diera los diseños ni mucho menos a la prometida de Fancy Pants pero, sabía que la fiesta de la que hablaba era la de Trenderhoof. Ya que estaba segura de haber visto a Fleur en aquel evento. Y en ese caso, solo él le podía haber pasado su contacto.

—Acaso… fue… ¿Trenderhoof? —Pregunto Rarity muy incrédula y tratando de asimilar la posibilidad de que el rubio no fuera un patán del todo.

— ¿Mmm? Oh no, era un chico que enseguida note, sentía una gran admiración por ti. Olvide mencionarte que en realidad fue una extraña coincidencia que lo encontrara, el choco conmigo por la calle. Creo que no me dijo su nombre, pero seguro deben ser cercanos por la forma en que se refirió de ti.

Una sola imagen se iba materializando en la cabeza de Rarity. Pero no podía ser, ese día ella estaba con él, hasta…

—Recuerdo que iba vestido de traje, se veía muy distraído por la forma en que nos estrellamos, creo que tenía el cabello verde.

Ya no quedaba ninguna duda, pero si Spike se encontró con Fancy Pants luego de la fiesta, solo pudo haber sido también después de lo sucedido en su casa.

Eso significaba que aun después de la forma en que lo había corrido de su casa, Spike se había encontrado con Fancy Pants por alguna obra del destino y le había hablado tan bien de ella…

El Destino.

Rarity recordó aquellas palabras que el peliverde le había dicho aquella vez en que se encontraron, después de lo sucedido con Velvet y su revista. Tal vez Spike tenía razón, pues a fin de cuentas Rarity lo estaba logrando, y había sido gracias a Spike, la persona que más la admiraba, que más había valorado su trabajo desde siempre.

¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Realmente hay cosas que van a sucedernos sin importar nada? Si es así ¿Por qué le había tocado sufrir tanto respecto a sus sentimientos?

¿Pero eso que significaba? Si Rarity no hubiera corrido a Spike esa noche ¿entonces no estaría donde estaba ahora? ¿Y que hubiera sido de lo que sucedió al día siguiente? Muchas cosas comenzaron a pasar en la mente de la modista, el hecho de haber dudado en ese momento le había llevado a la increíble oportunidad de estar trabajando ahora con Fancy Pants y de estar realizando su sueño. Pero eso mismo podía ser la razón de lo que había sucedido en la feria. ¿Qué es lo que le deparaba realmente el destino a ella?

Algo como un sentimiento de opresión le tanteaba el corazón, no quería sentirse de esa forma, sometida por el destino, aunque le estuviera otorgando lo que siempre quiso.

¿Y que hay de Spike? No, él no se había esperado a que el destino actuara, el había hecho que las cosas sucedieran, tal vez, por eso había terminado todo de esa forma.

Rarity se negaba a aceptar eso, si bien su sueño se estaba realizando, nada hubiera pasado si Spike no hubiera hecho algo por llamar su atención de esa forma, Spike había sido quien la había llevado a ese lugar, no el destino.

Spike, siempre había sido él, todos sus pensamientos seguían dirigiéndola hacia él, no quería aceptarlo, pero, lo extrañaba más que a nada en el mundo. Aun con todos sus errores, aun con aquella imagen de verlo con la pequeña pelirroja cuando se disponía a empezar una historia linda a su lado. Aun con todo eso, ella lo extrañaba, y ahora que sabía que la causa de su inminente éxito era también él, quiso perdonarlo, quiso verlo de nuevo, decirle que lo había logrado, que gracias a él estaba a punto de vivir su sueño. Quería vivir ese sueño junto a él.

No lo soportaba, se despidió de la forma más cortés que pudo de Fancy Pants y se dirigió a la salida; era fin de semana, sábado, salió con prisa del edificio principal, el trayecto a su destino era largo pero las grandes emociones le hicieron sentir que el tiempo pasaba más rápido, llevaba tacones y vestido pero iba casi corriendo por las calles sin cometer ningún error en sus pasos. Sentía algo indescriptible, como si estuviera a punto de mandar al carajo todo lo que debía ser, como si estuviera a punto de romper todas las reglas, y el miedo fuera solo equiparable a la adrenalina de conocer el resultado. Antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba frente a la casa del chico.

Él estaba ahí, afuera, limpiando su jardín, su expresión era de cansancio, pero de resignación, no la había visto, lo que hizo que la modista lo observara por unos segundos antes de entrar, se veía diferente, como si aquella lección de vida realmente lo hubiera cambiado, algunas dudas sobre los sentimientos de Spike pasaron por su cabeza por un momento, pero Rarity las despejo y comenzó a aproximarse más para actuar, el hecho de que aún no la notara hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, Rarity entonces relajo su paso, fue poco a poco acercándose pisando con cuidado el pasto que parecía recién cortado. Spike despertó de su trance y se incorporó como autómata al notar de quien se trataba.

La expresión de confusión en el rostro del chico solo hizo que Rarity se riera de la situación un poco más.

—Hola.

—…hola.

—Creo que, te tengo que agradecer esto. —Rarity le entrego el pequeño gafete de la revista de Fancy Pants. —… Gracias, tal vez al final… si tenías razón con eso del destino.

Spike parecía estar procesando todo, su rostro era una expresión explicita de que no tenía idea de que sucedía, observo el gafete y conforme lo iba leyendo su rostro fue poniéndose cada vez más pensativo, sin embargo una sonrisa enorme se había dibujado en sus labios al captar el hecho de porque Rarity tenía ese gafete, y una enorme felicidad se apodero de él.

—Aunque claro, no creo que el destino haya sido el responsable de todo; más bien, esta vez fuiste tú.

Spike le seguía sonriendo, la escuchaba pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, aun no encontraba nada que decir.

—Creo que… no he sido muy justa contigo. Siempre has hecho todo por mí, y no se…

—Solo… quiero que seas feliz.

Rarity lo miro y se alegró al volver a escuchar su voz, no podía creer lo mucho que la extrañaba.

—Si… y lo que más me hace feliz… eres tú.

Ambos se quedaron callados, Rarity soltó una risita ante la incredulidad de sus propias palabras. Su mirada era expectante pero Spike no parecía querer decir nada, solo estaba ahí sonriéndole. El ambiente parecía haberse quedado mudo, solo unos cuantos pájaros se escuchaban de fondo y la brisa de los arboles inclusive parecía tener ritmo con sus cantos. Spike entonces miro de nuevo el gafete y se lo fue entregando mientras volvía a hablar.

—Sabes que desde el primer momento que te vi. Supe que haría lo que sea para ver alegría en tu rostro, porque para mí, no hay nada más hermoso… o perfecto que tú. Y hacerte feliz, saber que esa emoción en ti, es provocada por mí. Me hace el ser más feliz de la tierra. Y estoy seguro que una sola sonrisa tuya, provocaría ese sentimiento en cualquiera. Es un sentimiento tan embriagador, que… se cometen muchas estupideces por sentirlo. —Spike poco a poco bajaba la mirada mientras perdía su sonrisa. —No… no debí hacer lo que hizo, fui un egoísta, me deje sobrepasar por esa emoción y…. solo soy un pequeño tonto, jamás podría merecer a alguien tan magnifica como tú. Nadie debería siquiera soñar con eso, tú deberías ser solo una musa, alguien tan hermosa que solo debería ser apreciada por los poetas de antaño. Y yo… deje que se me subiera a la cabeza la obsesión por esas pequeñas sonrisas que me regalabas, cuando en realidad, nunca te he merecido Rarity.

Rarity le puso un dedo entonces en la boca para callarlo y frenar su inminente melancolía. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero sonreía.

—No sé si me merezcas o yo a ti, pero sí sé que es contigo con quien quiero estar, y no me importa nada más.

La chica lo beso entonces, Spike estaba atónito pero volver a sentir los labios de Rarity luego de todo ese tiempo y de lo sucedido, fue como inyectarle adrenalina a su alma. Ambos sentían algo indescriptible, esta vez ninguno de los dos pensaba, se abrazaron, solo dejando que ese sentimiento los embriagara, sin pensar ya en las consecuencias, dejando de lado todos los problemas, lo que sentían el uno por el otro era suficiente, ninguno de los dos quería ya separarse del otro y ese beso era el principio de ese viaje que solo podían recorrer juntos, llevándolos a lugares inenarrables, solo ellos dos.

* * *

_La noticia de la relación entre Rarity y Spike se propago por la escuela como plaga, tanto en la secundaria como en la preparatoria muchas personas hablaban al respecto. Sin embargo, ellos no le daban mucha importancia, por fin estaban juntos y era lo que más importaba, aun con todo lo sucedido._

_Rarity siguió trabajando para Fancy Pants y preparando los atuendos para la pasarela, Spike le ayudaba cuando trabajaba en casa pero el resto de las veces lo hacían las personas de las instalaciones, por lo que la modista había optado por trabajar más seguido en casa junto a su novio. Lo cual le hacía hacer las cosas con mayor calidad._

_Spike seguía castigado, pero sus padres había aligerado un poco la carga luego de que se enteraran de lo sucedido con Rarity y gracias a la intervención de su hermana, Spike volvió a tener su actitud agradable de siempre, se le veía mucho más feliz por los pasillos con sus amigos, ocasionando los problemas clásicos de antes. Se preparándose también para entrar a la preparatoria el siguiente semestre y la idea de estar aún más cerca de Rarity le fascinaba, luego de las casi tres semanas en las que todos lo habían visto bastante deprimido, verlo de recuperado de aquella forma era muy satisfactorio para todos sus amigos._

_Apple Bloom había vuelto poco a poco a llevar una relación de amistad con Spike, aunque no podía negar que se sentía un poco mal luego de lo sucedido, en realidad se había alegrado de que al final Spike haya podido quedarse con Rarity. Después de todo lo sucedido, ella se había recuperado antes que Spike y había varias veces intentado en vano levantarle el ánimo, pero sabía que la única que podría hacerlo era la modista. Por lo que cuándo se entero de que finalmente estaban juntos, se sintió muy feliz de volver a ver al Spike de siempre y deseo lo mejor para ambos._

_Scootaloo tomo una actitud parecida a la de su amiga pelirroja pero dado que se vio menos involucrada emocionalmente, no se sentía tan mal, y el enojo que llego a sentir con el peliverde alguna vez había desaparecido luego de aquella pelea. Desde entonces, también ya nadie las molestaba, pues haba dejado en claro que haría lo que sea por defender a sus amigas._

_SweetieBelle se alegró de que no tuviera que guardar más secretos y seguía escuchando las confesiones de su hermana cuando se lo pedía, aunque esta vez eran mucho más cursis, lo cual hizo que la pequeña ojiverde empezara a mirar con algo de desagrado las relaciones. No tenía ganas de ponerse "tan" romántica por un chico._

_Twilight se alegró mucho de ver tan feliz a su hermano y amiga, se la pasaba bromeando con el hecho de que Rarity era su cuñada y había hablado con sus padres respecto al castigo de Spike, su hermano le agradecía mucho todo eso._

_Trenderhoof se distanció por completo de las chicas durante el resto del semestre y se dijo más delante que al siguiente ya no estudiaría ahí, lo cual alegro bastante a la vaquera._

_Button no podía creía que su amigo finalmente había triunfado con su absurdo plan, aunque le cuestionaba si todas las cosas que pasaron realmente habían valido la pena, claro que Spike decía que sí, pues nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida, pronto se encontró pidiéndole consejos a su amigo para conquistar a cierta ojiverde._

_El resto de las amigas de Twilight, no se sorprendieron mucho de la relación entre Spike y Rarity, pues sabían que era algo que en el fondo ambos deseaban, y tenían la esperanza que luego de todo lo sucedido terminaran juntos, pues separados era demasiado explicita su melancolía, aunque tuvieron que recordarles varias veces antes su incredulidad, que al ser sus amigos, los apoyarían en las buenas y en las malas._

* * *

_**Dos meses después. ~~~**_

Garble, Button y Spike estaban sentados en las escaleras de su escuela, el receso acaba de empezar y comían sus almuerzos con prisa.

—Así que espero que hables con tu novia Spike, a este paso SweetieBelle no querrá siquiera que le mencione la palabra "amor" —Button le reprochaba a Spike sobre las constantes dificultades que tenía con la hermana de Rarity.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que ella hable cosas lindas con su hermana… jeje entiéndela, está enamorada. —Spike termino la frase con la cara de tonto que siempre ponía al hablar de Rarity.

— ¡Ja! Se escuchan tan patéticos hablando de esas tonterías. —Interrumpió Garble en tono de burla.

—Tú cállate, a ti te gusta Diamond Tiara. —Le contesto Button

— ¿Q... Qué? ¡Claro que no! —Respondió apresuradamente el muchacho, bastante ruborizado.

Spike y Button se rieron entonces, Garble se molestó un poco, y se fue con la excusa de ir a comprar más comida, pero solo lo hacía para evitar que notaran que lo que decía Button era cierto, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

—Sabes Button, ahora que estoy con Rarity, todo se ha vuelto un poco más lento.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues sí, antes me dedicaba mucho a intentar conquistarla y pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en eso, digo, no quiero decir que ya no pienso en ella. Pero ya no hay dificultad y a veces tengo ganas de poner mi cabeza a trabajar en algo más.

—Hmm, tienes suerte.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es obvio que Rarity será muy exitosa, si te quedas con ella tal vez nunca tengas que trabajar o algo así.

— ¡¿Qué?! No seas tonto, ¡por supuesto que no voy a dejar que Rarity me mantenga!

—Yo solo digo.

Spike se levantó apresurado, no quería que lo empezaran a ver solo como el chico que no hace nada, novio de Rarity.

—Nonono, mañana mismo comenzare a trabajar. —Dijo con entusiasmo chocando sus puños.

— ¿De qué? Si no eres bueno para nada.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! … *suspiro* tienes razón… supongo que tendré que empezar a hacerle caso a Twilight respecto a mis calificaciones y eso.

-Si… vamos la chica más brillante de la escuela es tu hermana, deberías aprender algo de ella, o de tu novia, cielos Spike, todas las mujeres en tu vida son brillantes y tú solo eres bueno para ocasionar problemas. —Button comenzó a reírse ante tales verdades y Spike se abalanzo contra el amenazándolo también entre risas.

—Ya lo veras, seré alguien exitoso también, solo para que te calles.

—Jaja, si claro.

Ambos siguieron bromeando y molestándose un poco hasta que tres chicas llegaron.

—Hola chicos. ¿Por qué están peleando?

—Hola SweetieBelle, oh ya sabes Button solo estaba hablando con cursilerías como siempre.

La ojiverde puso cara de fastidio y Button se quedó con los ojos en blanco ante el revés que le había dado su amigo ahora que habían llegado sus amigas. Su puso a intentar argumentar la mentira detrás de eso ante el rostro molesto de SweetieBelle mientras los demás se reían.

—Oye Spike, recuerda que prometiste hacer las gráficas del trabajo, son para el lunes.

—Claro Apple Bloom, ya estoy trabajando en ellas.

—Más te vale que te apresures Spike, no quiero tener que darte otra lección. —dijo Scootaloo en un tono medio de broma pero que aun así intimido a Spike.

Pasaron el resto del receso juntos, se encontraron con Garble al poco tiempo; que aprovecho el hecho de que Button seguía tratando de en contentar a SweetieBelle para desviar la conversación y que no lo molestaran.

Spike se sentía muy bien, volvían a estar juntos todos como en los viejos tiempos, había vuelto a hablar poco a poco con las chicas y hacia equipo con ellas con el argumento de compensarles todas sus tonterías. Las chicas comenzaban a bromear al respecto, lo que hacía que el ambiente fuera más agradable.

De vez en cuando Apple Bloom y Spike se miraban y se sonreían amablemente, lo que había pasado entre ellos no se había quedado en el olvido, pero ya no era un recuerdo doloroso, aunque los sentimientos de la pelirroja tal vez no hayan muerto del todo, habían entrado en un estado de aceptación muy diferente al de antes, le encantaba ver a Spike tan feliz de nuevo y sabía que todo era por Rarity. Así que solo veía el lado bueno de las cosas y seguía teniendo una amistad con el chico.

Después de un rato de charlar Spike se levantó.

—Ya falta poco para entrar, los veo en un rato en el salón.

—Ve por ella tigre. —dijo en tono de burla Garble.

Se despidió de sus amigos y fue en dirección a la preparatoria, sabía dónde estaría Rarity y sus amigas a esa hora.

Cuando llego, Rainbow hablaba con mucho entusiasmo.

— ¡…así que es probable que la próxima semana conozca al resto de los Wonderbolts! ¡ ¿Pueden creerlo?!

—Hola Spike. —Interrumpió Twilight el discurso entusiasta de su amiga para saludar a su hermano.

—Hola chicas.

—Hola. —respondieron todas las demás.

Se sentó junto a Rarity y espero a que Rainbow terminara de contar su relato, al poco tiempo se levantaron todas para ir a su clase, como de costumbre Rarity y Spike se quedaron hasta atrás para darles algo de intimidad.

—Sabes Rarity, no te entiendo, ¿Por qué sales conmigo si no soy bueno para nada?

Rarity lo miro curiosidad ante tal pregunta tan repentina, pero se rio luego de un momento.

—No seas ridículo, tú si eres bueno para muchas cosas.

—Dime cinco.

—Bueno… eres bueno para hacerme feliz, esa cuenta como 100.

—Jaja, muy graciosa, pero hablo en serio, no creo que vaya a ser alguien muy exitoso en el futuro.

—Oh mi Spikey, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Además no seas exagerado, Twilight me ha contado que eres muy inteligente, ambos sabemos que tu problema es tu flojera.

—Jeje, tal vez tengas razón. Supongo que todos esos libros que me ha obligado a leer han servido de algo.

—Además, siempre me has ayudado con mi trabajo, sin ti, mis diseños no serían tan buenos.

— ¿Ósea que compartimos el talento en la moda?

—Yo diría que un 12—88, pero si, un poco.

Ambos se rieron ante su comentario, habían llegado a la puerta del salón de Rarity y la modista se preparaba para entrar.

—Oye, estoy contigo por tu ser, no por lo que vayas a tener o lo que sea. ¿O acaso tú solo me quieres porque soy buena diseñadora?

—No, claro que no.

— ¿Lo ves? Lo que sentimos no tiene que ver con algo tan material, te conozco y se quién eres, ya habrá tiempo para preocuparnos por lo demás.

La chica le dio un dulce beso que acallo todas las dudas en la cabeza de Spike.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

—Nos vemos a la salida.

Rarity entro en su salón y Spike no dejo de sonreír hasta perderla de vista, tenía razón, ahora que estaban juntos, parecía que lo que sentían no tenía obstáculos. Entre los dos podían ir resolviendo los problemas que vendrían.

Camino de vuelta a su salón. Después de todo, le gustaba eso de dejar un poco las cosas en las manos del destino ¿no?

EL FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Wow,asi que hasta aquí llega "El Plan Perfecto"

Si, fue largo el camino, pero muy agradable, en lo que escribía esta historia, me enamore, y fue de hecho una gran inspiración (capitulo 9) pero también se acabó esa relación y también fue una gran inspiración xD Pasaron dos semestres, me cambie de casa y ahora vivo solo. Lo cual debo decir me ha dado mucho mas en que pensar respecto a lo que escribo.

En fin, esto no hubiera sido tan agradable de no ser por todos ustedes, los lectores, que han seguido esta historia y como yo, han ido disfrutando de su dramático desarrollo. Hahaha.

Gracias a todos. Y sí que fue duro decidir con quien se quedaría Spike, pues, sinceramente, a veces pareciera que la mala era Rarity, pero todos sabemos que cuando lo que se siente es real. Vale queso todo lo demás y por más que parezca que no es lo correcto, lo hacemos de todos modos. Lo bonito es que aun así, a veces las cosas salen muy bien. Xd

Este es mi primer fic, mi primera historia que dejo que lean otras personas, debo decir que si no fuera Brony probablemente nunca me hubiera animado hacerlo, simplemente me encantan estos personajes. Espero poder seguir escribiendo para ustedes, de verdad lo deseo y obviamente seguir mejorando.

A todos de verdad, muchas gracias:

**Slash Torrance.**  
**Vahn 187.**  
**Old Grimie.**  
**MeganBrony.**  
**Etherion.**  
**supertotitoti.**  
**fanatico z.**  
**NAZH045.**  
**El RoRo.**  
**rompeordenes:**  
**MordecaiFanD.**  
**Ubta.**  
**Mr. NBA.**  
**BORRE2222.**  
**Sunny Honey.**  
**profesorslendy**  
**ELVIS5555**  
**Y a todos los Guest.**

Esta historia termina aquí, pero para que no se quede en el olvido pueden recomendarla, si les gusto, dejen que otras personas la lean para que dure lo mas posible. De verdad es algo hasta emotivo para mi poner el complete a la historia :') ¡Pero seguire escribiendo! xD

Quedaron varias cosas por culminar aun asi, y la verdad es que si, me gustaría hacer una secuela xD, aunque esta vez otros protagonistas, y podría ser Rainbow esta vez. Aunque vimos que también con Button podría pasar algo, y personajes como Sunset Shimmer o Trixie no los pude usar. Ya veremos que se me ocurre después, si gustan pueden sugerir alguna idea por los comentarios o en PM.

Una vez mas, gracias a todos, comenten que les parecio. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie o si lo hice, pues igual pueden mentarmela por los comentarios xD.

¡Hasta pronto amigos! ¡Brohoof!

Pd: Estoy trabajando en un One—Shot de terror para un canal de Youtube, pero no soy muy bueno en el estilo, aun asi, probablemente sea lo próximo que suba. Espero no me salga muy del asco xD.


End file.
